A Little Ashley In All Of Us
by Megwill
Summary: He had her heart and soul in his hand, then one day, just like that; he walked out the door with it. Leaving her to drown on the floor in her tears. It wasn't intentional, but ithappened. A lot happened, was their shared past too much today or just enough?
1. Ashley In All of Us

_"Are we all just treading water here, are we all just treading water here and there must be a little Ashley in all of us it's a little old for the Holiday now and he said I know there's a place for us. Anywhere will do because you're not that particular."_

**_Ashley In All Of Us_**

_by _

_Thriving Ivory_

* * *

_Brennan opened the door to her apartment letting Booth inside, it was pouring out and he was soaking wet. She looked at him odd. "Booth, you are all wet let me get you a towel."_

"_It's okay, you don't-" but she had already left. _

"_You are dripping all over the floor Booth."_

_He wanted to make this sharp, short and as painless as possible. Though, he knew there was no such thing as painless involved in leaving Bones. He inhaled and exhaled when she returned handing him the towel. He took it and dried his clothes some then stopped. "Bones, we have to talk."_

"_Okay, but we are talking Booth." Brennan said in that Bones way of hers. "Oh you mean you would like to speak to me of an important topic. Go ahead Booth, I'm listening." Brennan said and Booth closed his eyes. Brennan caught his distress and cocked her head._

_Booth dropped the towel and took both his hands and placed them on either side of Brennan's face. "Booth you're scaring me. What is wrong?" He kissed her forehead and hugged her close to him soaking her clothes. He whispered an unasked question in her ear. _

"_I love you too Bones, I love you." He pulled out of their embrace and she looked at him with wide kaleidoscope blue eyes. Their breathing picked up and he kissed her lips, his still wet from the rain she devoured him pulling him closer to her. Licking her lips they reluctantly parted for air. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair then rested his forehead on hers. "But we can't keep doing this."_

_Brennan stepped back a bit and cocked her head at him, "What do you mean? We haven't done anything wrong."_

"_We have to end the more than just partners relationship." Booth said and Brennan withdrew into herself. _

"_What do you mean? We don't have a sexual relationship." she asked Booth with wide eyes, innocent eyes, scared eyes, eyes that were his home, eyes he told everything too. Her eyes…they were becoming distant._

"_Bones, come on' we are like a couple of teenage kids. We have done everything but have sex." Booth said._

"_Are you saying you would like to change that?" Brennan asked, eyes still confused and worried._

"_God, yes Bones, more than anything." Booth started._

"_Okay." Brennan smiled. "I find you attractive and while you are my best friend and partner. I believe some of the best relationships, the ones that last are rooted in friendship." _

"_I agree, but we can't Bones. Hannah is pregnant, four months she just found out." Booth said and he watched as Brennan withdrew into herself away from him, trying to make this easier. It wasn't going to be._

_She inhaled, "Are you going to ask her to marry you like you did Rebecca?" _

_There was Bones up front and blunt, but did he expect anything less?_

_He rubbed at his forehead, "I don't know."_

"_What are you going to do Booth?" This wasn't supposed to happen. Hannah and Booth had broke up months ago, though, not that many months ago. Life's unscripted, and is anyone ever really prepared for the two lines on that little white stick? They had done nothing wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen, but it had._

"_She needs me. She wants me to be involved, and while this baby was an accident everything in life has a purpose." Booth said and Brennan agreed; besides she didn't really know what to say. "Maybe this means she and I are supposed to be together." Booth said regretting it as the words came out of his mouth. He walked over and sat on the couch. Bones followed and sat next to him._

_Brennan looked down at their hands, "You should be with her. She needs you Booth and you are going to have a child together."_

_She put her other hand on his hand and he looked up into her eyes. Then all in one motion he engulfed her in an embrace, never wanting to let go. She had watery eyes, his were glossy too. She swallowed unsure of whether she should say what was on her mind. It was a whisper in his ear, "Ditto." She pulled back and smiled a sad smile at him and he understood exactly what she meant. He kissed her on the lips one last time, the kiss was slow and filled with passion they took their time as salty tears fell on their lips and they tasted each other's pain. _

_Then he stood and Brennan walked him to the door then watched as he walked out of it. She waited for him to turn his head and look at her, but he never did. Her bottom lip quivered and she was biting it so hard it was now bleeding. She shut the door and sunk down the back of it crying racking sobs. She hadn't cried so much or so loudly since she realized her parents were gone when she was fifteen. Booth's presence was now a mere ghost in her apartment._

* * *

She was an accident Ashley was, and Hannah who hadn't wanted kids had quickly realized she had become the best accident that ever happened to her. Booth watch as Hannah plays with their little girl now two and a half, on the living room floor of their new apartment. Hannah turns and smiles at him and the little blond haired blue eyed child looks up at him with a curious expression then starts laughing hysterically. "Dada!" Booth obeys his little princess and joins Hannah on the floor with Ashley.

They were happy, everything was going okay except with Bones she was on a dig in Australia she had been going on a lot of digs lately. He seemed to have lost his partner Hannah had said to give her time. It had been almost three years. He felt they were somewhere close to the end, they weren't familiar anymore, and their partnership had passed treading water a while ago and seemingly drowned.

Booth sigh and turned his attention back on little Ashley as she raised her arms up to him. She was a year younger then Piper Angela's little girl they were both the new mascots of the Jeffersonian. Everyone adored them both Piper almost three looked like Angela and had attitude like her as well. Ashley was her tag along, the blue eyed blond followed Piper and Parker's every move yet, was very independent, laughed easily, and became shy only at times.

"What's wrong Seeley?" Booth was smiling holding Ashley as she begged to be let down, she could walk on her own. Hannah had known him long enough to know the look in his eye didn't hold the same smile he wore on his face.

"Work… and Bones."

Hannah sigh as she watched as Ashley ran over to a plethora of crayons in the center of the living room, out of her peripheral vision. "Ash, stay on the paper kay?" The little girl didn't look up, but did mind Hannah making sure she scribbled in circles her tongue out concentrating on the paper. Hannah turns her attention back to Booth.

"Seeley, she just needs time she loved you and once you loved her all of this change must be tremendously hard on her." Booth had told Hannah of the car ride home in the rain, and the night outside of the Hoover, they had no secrets. He asked Hannah to marry him just as he had Rebecca only Hannah had said yes.

They weren't married, but they were engaged the date was set in October and it was April. That was the one thing Booth stressed that could have happened a little sooner. Hannah said Ashley could be the flower girl, Booth countered Piper could be just as easily and they left it alone after a year and a half had gone by.

"I know it's just, she has never left so much before she's never disregarded everyone so easily. I thought maybe when Angela had Piper, then when we made her Ashley's Godmother as well."

"Seeley, it's been hard for her isolation is how she copes." Booth wanted to say no, no it's not I know her and she cries or cried. She wants to feel wanted and loved, but denies herself that right Hannah.

Though, Booth knew when to keep his mouth shut. Instead innocence spoke from the other room. "Mama! Dada! I drew a picture." He smile at Hannah and they both left the room to go and see their daughter's masterpiece.

"That's excellent Ash!" Booth smile and pick Ashley up throwing her in the air as she screams in delight with laughter. Hannah smiles and watches as her fiancé plays with their daughter so wonderfully, he was a great father.

Sydney was freezing, she knew the states were warm and when the states were warm Australia was freezing. Booth was happy her mind, damn her mind couldn't she get him off of it for longer than a moment lately it wasn't going to happen.

No matter what she busied herself with and she felt bad leaving her niece Piper and her best friend, but she couldn't she just couldn't stay in D.C not with Booth engaged to Hannah and while she couldn't help but love their happy daughter Ashley, her God daughter. She couldn't help imagine herself being Hannah and she having a little girl that had his last name. She had dated a couple of times and tried to move on, unsuccessfully.

It was Sunday Booth was glad Bones flew in at nine tonight. Angela and he were in agreement that Piper, Ashley and the team would cheer her up from her depression that she claimed not to have. Telling everyone about the dig would also help. She always seemed tired, yet happy for a few weeks after returning from her travels.

"Babe, I'm going to run into the Bureau real quick and drop some stuff off. Meet you and Ash at the park in an hour?"

Hannah smile as Ashley spoke up hearing her name. "Me to park too?"

Booth smile and walk over to little Ashley picking her up and raising her in the air she became a fit of giggles. "DAAADAAA". She screamed happily.

"You too silly girl, bye see you in a little bit." He kiss Hannah and Ashley goodbye and wave as he walk out the door

Hannah turns to Ashley and smile as the little blue eyed blonde shriek with laughter and ran Hannah caught up with her quickly scooping her up and flying her into her bedroom. "Time for you to get dressed little lady."

Booth was dropping some papers off in Cullen's office and chatting with Hacker on the way out. He looked at his watch knowing Hannah and Ash would be on their way to the park waiting for him.

Hannah drove as Ashley babbled on about "Parks, cars, roads, blue, radio, and anything else she knew how to say Hannah glance in her review and smile at the almost two year old. "Yep we're almost to the park Ashley. I can see it it's right there."

Ashley laughed and a hard impact was felt another driver had hit them. They spun quickly as Ashley started to cry and screamed loudly. Finally they stopped slamming into a fire hydrant water spray everywhere.

Booth smile finally glad to be out of Hacker's company, just knowing he had slept with Bones plus he was. Well the guy was annoying and Hannah and Ashley were probably playing on the swings by now. Stepping out of the elevator onto the ground floor he made his way out of the building and to the parking garage.

Two men had stopped as soon as the other car had run the red light and hit Hannah's. One man tried to open the door to grab the screaming Ashley it didn't open. Instead he went to the other side and broke the window opposite to Ashley leaning in unbuckling the screaming child from her car seat. Holding Ashley he looks at the other man and he shook his head no. The medics, cops, and the fire department had arrived. Now the intersection was full of stopped cars that held flashing lights.

Booth pull around the corner to the park seeing a horrid accident he looked a little closer the car looked a little like Hannah's but was too hard to make out. He turned on his radio to see what the details of the accident were.

Then he turned on his lights and quickly parked the car running up to the crash site. He heard Ashley first her familiar screams and went to her. The medics were checking her over she only had small burns from the belt of the car seat no broken bones.

"I'm her father Seeley Booth her name is Ashley Faith Booth. How is her mother? Her name is Hannah, Hannah Burley." Booth was scared as the two men hesitated for a moment looking at each other. He left Ashley as he ran over to the mess of a car trying to push pass medics who weren't working on anyone, and police officers. "Sir, please stay back."

"My fiancé, she is my fiancé! The little girl, Ashley is my daughter I need to know how my fiancé is!" He received a look that said I'm so sorry and it's too late. The men parted and he made his way to Hannah as his cries mixed with Ashley's and he hit his knees.

"Hello?" Angela recognized the voice immediately. "What's wrong Booth?"

Silence linger for a bit. "Hannah was in a bad car accident and she didn't make it. I'm at the hospital with Ashley, they thought she was fine but… she has some bad burns from the belt of the car seat and..." he grew quiet exhaling a shaky breath. "Two of her ribs are broken Angela."

"I'll be right there Booth hang on."

It was eight thirty Angela hung up on Booth and turn her cell back on dialing Brennan, he needed her weather he knew it or not. Hell, if he didn't Angela did for support her flight should land in a half hour and she would half service again. "Bren, Ashley is hurt very bad Hannah has been in a bad accident and I'm at the hospital with Booth call me as soon as you land. Hope you had a safe flight love you."

Angela walk in the sliding glass doors to Washington Memorial the familiar cold air, smell of the hospital, and swoosh of the automatic doors greeted her all at once. As she made her way to the elevator she heard her cell go off and fumbled into her jean pocket quickly for it. It was nine ten and Bren would have received the message upon arrival. Angela answered hoping Ashley's middle name would help carry them all through this. For they all needed a little Faith right now, each and every one of them.


	2. Better Than Alone

_"Had one of those bad days, It left me a scar. I'd one of those bad dreams I woke up in a sweat and I rode into nothing into no one. So, lay me down with a ghost cause anything is better than alone, and how do I say what's over? Tell me how do I live on my own?"_

**_Better Than Alone_**

_by_

_Thriving Ivory_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Angela its Brennan, what happened? How are Ashley and Hannah?" The elevator opens and people get out, but Angela doesn't get in waiting on the first floor knowing she would lose signal in the elevator if she entered.

"Not good."

"What do you mean? I need details, Angela. What happened?" concern and worry were evident in her voice, it was Booth's family after all and Ashley was her God child too.

Angela inhale and look up then at her surroundings sighing. "The wreck was bad, Hannah didn't make it Bren. Ashley is at Washington memorial with two broken ribs I'm sure very confused."

An ear piercing silence was heard on the line as the two friends breathe. "I'll be right there."

"It's the sixth floor, room 312 see you in a few." She hung up on Brennan and step into the elevator as a man look at her.

"Which floor?"

"Sixth." She sighs as the elevator came to life and they ascend the hospital floors quickly.

Tiny tears stream down little Ashley's face accompanied by soft sniffles as Angela walks in she see's Booth sitting next to her on her hospital bed brushing her hair off her forehead and talking to her softly. She hears Ashley ask for Hannah and frowns walking up to Booth touching him on the shoulder he stands turning around and embraces her.

"Ange, I want mommy I don't feel good. My tummy hurt a lot." Booth looks at Ashley for a moment then look away rubbing his hand over his forehead and dragging it down his face. Angela takes over comforting little Ashley and leans in close to her as he paces the room. "I know sweetie. I know it does."

"Where's mommy? Ange I want my mommy." More tears start to form in her big blue eyes as they slide down tracks of previous tears her face now red. Angela did her best to comfort the little girl.

"Your mommy can't come to the hospital right now baby."

"Why?"

"It's not time to see her yet."

Booth hadn't heard the conversation but was pacing the room rubbing his face.

Ashley seemed to accept this momentarily. "When I see her?"

"Later."

Angela watched as the blurry eyed little girl contemplate what she had said and accept it.

"Kay, you stay here?"

Angela smile sadly. "Yep."

"Kay and Dada?"

Angela smile as Booth heard his name and walk over to the other side of the bed both adults leaning over her hospital bed. Booth went to speaking words of comfort and smoothing her hair again as Angela looks up sadly at him watching him. She caught Ashley's sleepy eyes fix on something. It had been a long day and she was fading fast.

"Auntie." It was a sleepy whisper and Angela turn to see Brennan's eyes wide with the worry and concern that was so evident in her voice earlier. Ashley had taken to calling Brennan Auntie when Piper at a year and a half announced that she _guessed_ Ash _could _call Brennan Auntie too. Only because Brennan was Ashley's Auntie too and she was being nice cause Brennan was Piper's Auntie _first_.

Booth turn and look at Brennan his gaze lock onto her eyes. His eyes held so much tired worry and pain she held the familiar look as she stand in the doorway a moment chewing her bottom lip. She walks up to Booth cautious at his fragile state. Booth hadn't seen Brennan in forever, to him she had become a ghost. A ghost which now stood in the doorway ready to catch her partner when he fell-a ghost that had become a guardian angel.

They say nothing as she walks up to him a frown on her lips. "I need to know Ashley's doctor's name, I need to check her x-rays." He hugs her in thanks and she whispers "I'm so sorry Booth."

"Um, Richards Dr. Richards. Her chart is over their Bones." She smile sadly at him and held his stare a moment before she turned and walked to get her chart. She looked at the charts in the hall and looked at them again her x-rays were odd they weren't right her, her what was that? Oh God? She left quickly with the chart toward the nurses' station.

"I need to speak with Dr. Richards now!"

"I'm sorry ma'm but you will have to wait Dr. Richards is overseeing a surgery."

She shoved the x-rays at the flustered nurse. "Well isn't it convenient that he is in surgery while one of his patients needs it! Now find me doctor Richards now!" She huffed as she grabbed Ashley's x-ray's back and paced the nurses station waiting on Doctor Richards. God, why this too?


	3. Long Hallway With A Broken Light

_"I'm walking on air close to you, through a long long hall with a broken light and I, I need to know, I need to know if you're still alive."_

**Long Hallway with a Broken Light**

Thriving Ivory

* * *

"I want my Mommy!" Ashley cried while tears streamed down her face Angela look into her glossy blue's and chew her bottom lip. Booth smoothed Ashley's hair as she cried for Hannah screaming to Angela and him that her tummy hurt once more.

Angela was standing and Booth look up to her and he saw it in her eyes. Saw the one thing he didn't want to see, fear. He didn't need her to be scared now too, where was Bones? Why was she taking so long? Bones wouldn't be scared she didn't get scared of facts. Angela and he held each others gaze a moment unspoken thoughts float through the air, making silence eerily loud.

"Daddy! My tummy hurts! I think I'm going to-" Angela grabbed the bed pan and held it up to the little girl. Booth lifted up Ash's shirt where the child reiterated where it hurt.

"Angela" Booth

Angela looked toward Ashley's abdomen. "Oh My God." Booth look to Angela and she stare back a blank look of shock.

"I know Ash, the doctors will make it better just hang in there baby."

"I want Mommy, Auntie." Her big tired blues look to Angela and Booth shut his eyes for a moment.

Sick of waiting for Dr. Richards Brennan took Ashley's charts and ran down the corridors towards the OR Dr. Richards was supposed to be in as fast as she could. She banged on the door and two nurses came and took hold of her.

"Let Go OF ME! My God daughter needs surgery and has yet to be diagnosed by anyone. She has to what looks to be a perforation of the intestine. I saw the air in her abdominal cavity show up on her x-ray myself." The two nurses look to one another and the OR door opens for an intern. Brennan doesn't hesitate at her chance but bursts right in and everyone looks up. "Who is Doctor Richards?" Intern's heads turn and look at the man.

"Are you Doctor Richards? Are these your Interns?"

"Who is this woman? She is interrupting my surgery." Richards

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, Ashley Booth's Godmother. I took the liberty of looking over Ashley's x-rays myself because you didn't know how to either that or you are inept."

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?"

" The x-rays you took of her abdomen show air in the abdominal cavity, suggesting a perforation. She needs a CT scan and by the way her white blood cell (WBC) count is higher than normal."

"Dr. Richards, my Goddaughter needs a CT scan and surgery now she is in severe pain! Dr. Richards I believe your job is to help those in pain."

"Yes, yes."

"Well do something about it! The interns have other doctors to watch over them you have a patient that needs you now! Ashley has most likely suffered a gastrointestinal perforation."

"I will be right out, one moment Ms. Brenn-"

"I will wait right here until you walk, no until you run with me down the corridor to tell her father you made a mistake diagnosing his little girl. A little girl that needs immediate surgery. Therefore she came to a hospital and found incompetent doctors and anything but immediate care."

Dr. Richards quickly take his gloves off and wash his hands as he and Brennan walk out of the OR she looked at him and both sprint for room 312.

Ashley was screaming "Auntie! My tummy hurt! I want mommy!" Richards and Bones entered the room slowing to a halt and Booth looked up. He didn't ask Dr. Richards what was wrong, he didn't say a word just looked into her eyes and that's when he knew.

Some nurses came in and started wheeling Ashley down the corridor. "DADDY! AUNTIE!" Booth was at Ashley's side in a second as Dr. Richards said something about a gastrointestinal perforation and that she needed immediate surgery. "It hurts Daddy. I want Mommy." Ashley whimpers and Booth looks as if he is going to break.

"I know baby, Auntie Tempe found Dr. Richards and he is going to make it all better."

"Sir, this is as far as you can go. We have to take her now." Booth kissed Ash and said he would see her in a little bit. She cranes her neck to see him as they wheel her into an OR. The 'swoosh' of the doors close behind Ashley and all of the nurses that surrounded her. He leans against the wall and sink down to the ground in the lone corridor. Booth sits holding his arms around his legs while leaning his head on his knees. Then he cries.

Angela stood outside the door of what was Ash's room biting her lip at the scene of Booth sinking to his knees and Ashley being wheeled away took place. Bren observe as well sad, yet glad she was able to see the air pocket in the abdominal cavity on her x – rays. Brennan inhale and walk down the corridor to Booth. He doesn't look up at her or acknowledge her existence so she runs a hand through his hair. She is surprised when he gets to his knees and wraps his arms around Brennan's midsection.

Angela watches as Booth clings to Bren burying his head in her stomach and she runs her hands through his hair. This wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. She worked with death, but to lose a friend to lose Hannah or Ashley? No, it was unacceptable. How were they going to tell Ashley of her mother? She would need to know eventually.

She looks at Booth and Brennan again. He clings to her as they stand to the side of the corridor, people and hospital night life still roam the corridors but they stood still. She was glad Bren came back to help ease the pain. If anyone could give Booth hope it was Brennan.

"Bones?" He speaks into her stomach.

"Hhmm?"

"Thank you."

"Of course Booth." She says to the air above his head.

"Bones?"

"Yes Booth?"

"What are they going to do to her?"

Angela watches for the first time as Booth picks his head up to look at Bren and she smiles knowing that they will all get through this. It may be a long road, but they would make it everyone would come together.

"They are going to remove a small part of her intestine Booth, it's severely infected. Treatment usually involves surgery to repair the hole (perforation). A temporary colostomy or ileostomy may be needed as well. Complications include bleeding, infection called sepis, and Intra-abdominal abscess."

"In rare cases, antibiotics alone can be used to treat patients whose perforations have closed. This can be confirmed by a physical exam, blood tests, CT scan, and x-rays. The surgery is usually successful, but depends on the severity of the perforation and the length of time to treatment."

He is still on his knees looking up at her. "Was I too late? How severe is Ashley's?" Standing Brennan looks sadly down at him and gently guides his head back to her stomach as a pillow.

She heard the whisper his tone a bit more stern as his head lay on her stomach "How bad is she Bones?"


	4. Still

Ch4

_I could end up in flames, she'd still love me.  
My heart out of place, she'd still love me.  
I could wrap the world in sheets of grey,  
With no regard for night or day, and she'd still..._

_It feels like a cold night to be left out for the crows._  
_And it feels like the right time to hide where nobody knows._  
_I said, too long are the hours spent in the chains of my addictions._  
_How long do the lights burn to lead with no direction?_

_I could end up in flames, she'd still love me._  
_My heart out of place, she'd still love me._  
_I could wrap the world in sheets of grey_  
_With no regard for night or day, and she'd still..._

_**Still** _

_ Thriving Ivory  
_

"How bad Bones?" She stares down into chocolate eyes full of pain and vulnerability as he clings to her mid section in the hospital corridor. He looks to her for an answer as he awaits her response upon his knees. She hesitates she hasn't seen him in so long and now to fly back to this? To be his rock in such horrid turmoil wasn't the type of reunion she had expected. Then again haven't they always been one another's touchstone, no matter what? She shakes the thought.

His world crashed, he clings to the one person he knows in her entirety and prays she hasn't given up on him. The one person he needs to be here for him. He begs her to answer him with his eyes, scared for his daughter and painfully distraught over Hannah's sudden death. Tonight he needs her and deep down he knows she will answer him, knows she will always be there simply because she is Bones and he is Booth.

She didn't want to tell him that his daughter didn't have the best stats out there, but he had asked and honesty was the best policy. She looked up and then looked down into his eyes again. There was no way to put it simply.

"Ashley's case is severe but she is young so the chances of her recovering from such trauma are very good Booth." She looked at him as tears rolled down his face and she felt the need to say more. "You caught her in time Booth, you noticed." He said nothing as he buried his face into her abdomen, forgetting the rest of the world around him, he broke. He cried for Hannah, for Ashley, and even for the reunion of his partner who he had lost and now found under overwhelming circumstances.

Angela watch as Brennan's eyes widened momentarily as he buried his face into her and clung tighter. Then her facial expression relaxed and returned to that of the friend she used to know who comforted her partner in need. Angela watched as Brennan ran her hands through his hair as a mother does to a child as she soothed him.

Eventually Booth released her slumping against the wall his legs stretched out in front of him, his mind deep in thought. It wasn't until Brennan slowly sunk down next to him that Angela knew for a fact that Brennan would be staying the night. She watched as Booth gravitated toward her and buried his head in her chest, wrapping his arms around her as tears started to flow freely again. Brennan quickly engulfed him in her embrace. Angela also knew that if she had to leave tonight, Booth would be in good hands.

It was now two in the morning and the trio sat in the waiting room Ashley's room now taken by another, hospital rooms were in high demand. Hodgins had called. Piper was asleep long ago only asking where Angela was, to be told by Hodgins that she had to go to the hospital but would be back when she woke up. Piper, being the independent child she was, only yawned and accepted her father's answer then went to bed.

Booth sat in his own world next to Brennan when a doctor walked up to him his tired eyes suddenly came to life eyeing the man in front of him. Angela watch as Brennan sized him up waiting in hesitation and unknowingly studied his body language.

"Ashley is a fighter Mr. Booth she came through surgery nicely and is recovery. She will be moved to a room as soon as possible." Booth exhaled and his eyes became glossy.

"Where is she? He needs to see her now." Brennan said sternly as she stood eye level with Dr. Richards. The doctor hesitated but didn't question her, he had seen her wrath and wasn't even sure if that was her at her worst.

"Right this way." Booth jumped up and walked with Richards pausing only a millisecond as he turned his head behind him.

"Come on Bones, Ange."

When they walked into see Ashley in the small make shift room curtains drawn. She only whispered "Mommy?" she was scared, tired and wanting to cry but too tired.

"Daddy's here princess."

She said nothing and Angela brought some ice chips a nurse had gave her to give to Ash. "Hey, baby girl it's Angela. Open up sweetie, this will make your throat all better."

She shook her head no but Booth cajoled her to suck on some ice. After the chips were gone she uttered Mommy again and then went back to sleep. Angela now pleased that she had seen Ash awake, she knew she had to go home. A nurse came in and said they would be moving Ashley to her own room soon.

Angela walked quietly toward Booth who was brushing Ash's hair out of her face. "Booth, I should go home but if you need me I can stay." It was more a question than a statement, for the past year Hannah, Angela, and maybe Rebecca had been the only women he had meaningful conversations with or that watched out for him. Brennan had become a ghost. Angela watched as he glanced at Brennan and she returned the silent question he asked, confirming she would stay.

"Thanks Ange, but go home Bones will take your shift." He gave Angela a sad smile.

"Call me if you need anything and call me even if you don't. I will see you in the morning." She hugged Booth and left the hospital noting that some things never change. A silent language between two people was picked back up, like riding a bike. She also sent a quick prayer up for Ashley and Booth as she walked out of the hospital.

Soon after Angela left they moved Ashley into her new room. Booth immediately pulled an uncomfortable chair next to her bed as he gaze at his sleeping beauty. There were so many wires going in and out of her, more IV's than any child should ever have in them. He wanted to cry again but didn't, he told himself he was in control although he didn't believe it.

Brennan sighed as she sat on the couch. There were so many things she wanted to tell him but now they were here and she couldn't. She had loved him, loves him… she was unsure now what she was supposed to feel. Though, she had held him as he cried over the death of the woman she was jealous of in spite of everything. She knew deep down what that action confirmed. That she _still_ loved him. That present tense was needed to describe how she felt about Booth.

She was sad when he was sad, happy when he was happy. Hannah was a nice person but she had often wondered while in Australia if Booth was truly happy, if he really loved her? She had thought of the possibility of she and he together while in Maluku. That was before she even knew of Hannah and when she found out of her it hurt beyond hurt, it had stung.

Though that was then and there were more pressing issues at hand now. Now was not the time for feelings or yesterdays, no most definitely not. She was quite certain there were no feelings left for her or the yesterdays they use to share anyway. Though, she understood, understood that tonight he needed her. That she had to push her feelings aside and be the best friend that he needed.

She got up from the couch and walked over to him silently she started to rub his back. He never turned his head to look at her only took comfort in his old partners touch. They both stay that way a while her hand eventually came to a rest on his shoulder and both of them just watch in silence as Ashley breathe.

"I don't know what to do Bones. I don't know how to tell Ashley that her mother has died." Silent tears made their way down his face. "How the hell am I going to do this alone? I shouldn't even be saying that should I? I should just be happy that Ashley is okay."

"There are no rules for emotions Booth. How you feel is simply how you feel, if you feel angry and distraught that Hannah is no longer with us that is perfectly normal. You don't have to feel any certain way and no one is here to tell you what you can and can't say. It's normal to wonder about the future, but Booth you don't have to do anything alone. You are the one that told me there is more than one type of family and I found it to be true. I hope you can too."

"Thanks Bones."

"Of course Booth."

Five in the morning came quickly when Ashley woke. Booth and Brennan were at her side in an instant. Her blue eyes searched the room and looked to her Auntie and Daddy. "Hey Ash." Said Booth as he looked into his daughter's baby blues.

"Daddy, I want Mommy." Booth's heart broke. "Auntie, where is mommy?" Booth held his breath knowing how direct Brennan was.

"She isn't here right now."

He exhaled as she finished her sentence glad she wasn't as direct with Ashley as he thought she was going to be.

"But Ange said I see her later." Ashley was confused asking and stating her thoughts all at the same time.

Brennan was happy Ashley was remembering yesterday and recovering quickly. She didn't know what to say. Ashley wanted more than Brennan, more than her Daddy or Angela. She wanted what every little girl wanted when they were scared or hurt, the one person that could make everything better- her mother. Brennan knew the feeling and felt terrible for her God daughter.

"Daddy? I want Mommy."

Brennan looked to Booth and he sighed shakily then proceeded to speak. "Ashley, you were in a car wreck with mommy and…" his voice hitched and his eyes pooled with water that he didn't allow to spill.

"…you and mommy were hurt, but mommy was hurt a lot worse the doctors fixed you but they couldn't fix mommy." Booth finished

Ashley didn't understand "Auntie I want Mommy." She sensed her daddy's fear and thought maybe her Auntie could provide an answer or get her mother for her.

Brennan looked to Booth and he nod yes. "Ashley, your mommy wants to see you but she can't see you anymore because she went to heaven." Brennan knew Booth had taught Ashley about heaven, both he and Hannah had shared the same religion. Ashley had been baptized and to mass.

Ashley was quiet a moment and Brennan proceeded. "She is with her mommy now." Brennan knew Hannah's mother passed away from cancer when Hannah was in her twenties. Both she and Booth had lost their mother young another trait she knew they shared.

"Mommy said grandma B dieded. Did my mommy dieded Auntie?" Ashley looked very worried and concerned. Booth couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them silently flow down his face. Finally losing control he wept with his daughter.

"Yes Ashle-" Brennan tried to finish her sentence but couldn't as Ashley screamed "MOMMY! MOMMY!" while tears started to flow. Booth rushed in to embrace her and Brennan stood back watching as Ash screamed for more than Booth or she could give. As the two Booth's cry Brennan made a silent vow, she wouldn't let them go through this alone. Booth caught Brennan's eye over Ash's sea of tears and through his own. She almost couldn't bear to see him so distraught.

In that moment she knew no matter what mixed up feelings she still had left for him, they were her own problems. She was back in the states now and she had to face reality. She would have to get over it and suck it up, deal with her problems on her own. So what if Booth had moved on and loved another just as he said he was going to do. Though, deep down she didn't really expect him to move on, at least not so fast. Though, she would be there for him and Ashley no matter what. Simply because she was Bones and he was Booth and some things never change.


	5. Some Kind Of Home

Ch5

"_You don't say much  
You don't say any more than you have to  
Have you lost touch  
With the ones you adore and sought after, yeah_

_And you don't know why  
Yeah, they put a bullet through your heart  
And told you not to cry  
You know life should be beautiful  
So come on out of your shadow for while_

_I swear I never mentioned this to anyone_  
_So go on, you can tell me what it is_  
_You see I, I'm barely hanging on to you_  
_And the way I feel, yeah, somethings got to give_

_It's hard enough to walk a line in pieces_  
_But you don't have to do this on your own_  
_We can pass the time by reading signs along the freeway_  
_You don't have to do this alone_

_I wanna know where you go_  
_When you're dreaming_  
_I wanna see what you see_  
_When your eyes close_  
_And when it all goes down_  
_Will you have a place to run?_  
_Cause I don't know and I can't tell what you're thinking_  
_So we'll just drive through the night_  
_Till we find some kind of home_  
_Some kind of home, some kind of home"_

_ **"Some Kind Of Home"**_

* * *

Angela showed up around ten that morning just as she promised she would. Ashley was awake and while tired she was excited to see Angela. She knew her Auntie Brennan and trusted her but had come to know Angela, Jack and Angela's daughter Piper better in the past year. She hadn't seen her Auntie in a while come to think of it.

"Ange! Daddy, Ange is here!" Booth looked to Ash her vibrant light blue eyes lit up the way her mother's use to when she was excited, though Hannah had always had a natural zest for life anyway. Angela walked over to Booth and gave him a hug then moved on to Ashley.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you doing Ash?" Angela sat on the bed Ashley's little legs were scooted to the side making room for her. Brennan stood in the back ground feeling as if she didn't belong, as if Ashley didn't even know her. Which in all actuality the little girl didn't, not really for Ashley was almost two and a half.

Brennan had missed the most pivotal moments of the little girl's life. Angela was much more of an Auntie to Booth and Hannah's little girl. Brennan felt like she had been a bad Godmother. She remained standing near the couch, an outsider looking in. She noted how enthusiastic Ashley had become at Angela's presence. It was a good thing. It meant that she was healing even if she didn't appear to be.

Booth looked at Brennan behind him, she stood alone. He left Angela and Ashley's side and walked over to her. "Hey Bones." She smiled at him but said nothing. She only stared past Booth to Angela and Ashley. Booth's eyes followed her gaze and settled on his daughter and Angela.

"Ash loves Angela so much. I've missed so much of her life Booth." She continued to stare at Angela and Ashley. Booth turned his head looking at her as she spoke. When she finished she slowly turned her head and met his eyes, eyes that pierce her own. "I'm sorry I left Booth."

Neither knew what to say they only stared at one another one of their old locking of blue orbs mixing with brown. Unspoken words drift through the air until they both came to a mutual understanding of forgiveness, the past didn't matter now. In that moment the why or how wasn't important, only that she was here with him. That she had come home to D.C from Australia, that she was back.

As mentioned Ashley was an accident and born into a rocky relationship. Booth and Hannah were going to split up a few months prior to Hannah finding out about Ashley. This was she and Booth's second try at making it work and now they decided that they were going to make it work for Ashley. When they had broken up the first time they had been apart for about four months.

In those four months Booth and Temperance had walked a fine line between friends and _more than_ just partners. They had never crossed it, the dam hadn't broken. But the water was filling fast and the logs were becoming weaker and weaker as each day past. They were creaking as they shifted, ready to break at the drop of a hat.

Then Hannah discovered she was four months pregnant. Things changed, the water receded and the shifting noisy logs were now quiet. The night Booth left her was burned in her memory. He kissed her softly on the lips. Then turned leaving and she watched his back as he walk out of her apartment door. She shut the door and slid down the back of it her tears now uncontrolled. She should have known he would have only brought her heartache.

Brennan stayed around for a year and a half after Booth and Hannah made her Ashley's Godmother. She smiled bittersweet at the family every time she saw them. Knowing that Hannah could have been her, when she saw Booth kiss her she flashbacked to all of the times she had kissed him and almost done more. When watching the family became too much and she had an offer for a dig near Sydney she jumped at the chance. She was on the plane and out of D.C before anyone could blink.

Hannah never knew of her and Booth's dangerously close liaison. They thought it best to keep it that way and so she said goodbye to Booth and tried hard not to think of him when she was in Australia. Though, it had proved impossible. Images of him continued to haunt her mind while awake and in her dreams. She had to focus harder than usual at tasks that were placed in front of her.

_Brennan once remembered an intern coming up to her on a night her eyes were a bit red rimmed while in Australia. "Miss home, do ya Dr. Brennan?" said Sarah_

_Brennan had come to like Sarah. She usually minded her own business she was intelligent and sharp witted. Brennan looked at her and decided that she could divulge information to her. It's not like Sarah knew anyone back at the Jeffersonian nor was she coming back to the States._

"_Not exactly home Sarah. I missed… we missed our chance he and I." said Brennan speaking of Booth aloud to anyone for the first time._

"_Oh, one of those, I'm sorry Dr. Brennan. Almost lovers can leave deep scars. Sometimes they run just as deep as if you had, had your chance." Said Sarah_

"_I don't have any scars."_

"_Oh, but you do Dr. Brennan. It's evident, especially on nights like tonight. I can see the hurt you won't let go of it's in your eyes. You carry it with you, you can't let him go." Sarah said_

_The truth in Sarah's words stung and made Brennan swipe at a tear. "Sarah, please just…just leave me alone." Said Brennan_

_Sarah nodded and turned walking away. She glanced back at Dr. Brennan once more and saw she was crying racking sobs now her head in her hands. She felt so sorry for her teacher but knew she could do nothing. Love sucked. _

"Sometimes things happen, Bones and there is nothing we can do to change them. Nothing but move on with our lives the only way we know how. Everyone moves on in their own way. So, don't ever be sorry you left Bones" he paused only long enough to look deeper into her eyes, eyes that look to his with that familiar look as she listened intensely "…because you came back. You came back when I needed you most, when we needed you most."

Booth knew instantly he had said more than he had intended to say to Brennan. He only intended to lift her confidence, hell he hadn't meant to say anything at all. But the look in her eyes, the sad pitiful look of loneliness. That look made him open his mouth and he knew when he spoke that look would be replaced with admiration for him.

She only thought of one thing when he said that. It was something he had once said to her, "_There are a lot of people you love in this world Bones, but only one you love the most."_ She remembered asking him what happens if she missed her chance with that person. She remembered loving his answer. _"That person isn't going anywhere."_

She looked up to him and what he had to say. He needed that now, those familiar glances that her eyes used to give him daily. Glances full of an unspoken love for him and everyone and thing he loved. Those eyes were sad when he was sad, happy when he was, knew him in his entirety.

Those eyes were stronger then he could ever be, didn't know the word impossible, took him as he was, and although she didn't know it they were where his faith lay right now. Those eyes that had returned home, and in their selves were some kind of home to him in this hell he was living.

"Booth?" he didn't hear her. "Booth?"

He stared back into the blue skies that looked into his own chocolate orbs curiously. "Hhmm?" he came out of his trance. Back to reality and to his own personal hell.

"I'm not going anywhere." He held her stare knowing what she meant. He rubbed his face overwhelmed with everything that was going on and walked over to Angela and Ashley.

"Daddy!" Ash yelled as Angela smiled at Booth and Brennan stood in the shadows. "Daddy when we can go home?"

"I'll go and check." Offered Brennan as she left the room and sought out Dr. Richards. When she returned she brought Dr. Richards along with her. Angela still sat on Ashley's bed and Booth on the other side.

"Mr. Booth I have discharge papers for you to fill out. Ashley is ready to leave the hospital now but she will need twenty four hour treatment for her perforation. The surgery was a success and because Ashley is young she will most likely heal quickly. Though, if you have anyone to help you with her wounds as she heals I would recommend it." Booth had no one. Angela looked to Booth and he looked at her.

"Booth, hon the two of you are always welcome to stay with Hodgins and I." said Angela

"No, I wouldn't want to impose on you Angela."

"Booth you wouldn't be imposing at all, you know that." Angela said and Dr. Richards slunk out of the room so the family could figure out what to do.

Brennan stepped forward out of the shadows "Booth, if you want…if you and Ashley are okay with it. I have the guest bedroom and I'm quite capable of doctoring a perforation surgery that is in the healing process."

Angela and Booth stared at Brennan. Angela with that look of 'it's about time you said something' Booth on the other hand looked like he was contemplating the matter. Brennan knew he was when her eyes met his. Maybe staying with Bones would be good for healing his metaphorical wounds as well. While he didn't intend on marrying Hannah at first, with time they had grown to love each other and he missed her. She was the mother of his little girl after all.

He looked to Brennan and memories swept over him. Gentle touches, gentle finger tips, lazy circles, walking hand in hand, Christmas trees, soft lips, the night he walked away…could he stay with her?

"Okay…okay, Bones you have experience doctoring surgeries like Ashley's?" asked Booth

"Not exactly like hers, but I have on occasion doctored a perforation in the healing process once, in Taiwan." Booth nodded his head seeming to accept her answer.

"Alright" Booth took a deep breath. "I guess we will stay with you Bones." He locked eyes with her and she looked into his the tiniest hint of a smile crept onto the edge of her lips. She was home, she was home.

Ashley was in the backseat of Brennan's car as she drove and Booth sat his head starring at road signs and lights that passed them by. "We're going to Auntie's now?" Ashley asked tiredly.

"Yeah princess." said Booth

"Auntie Angela went home now?"

"Yeah Ash." Booth answered his voice laden with sleep.

Brennan concentrated on the road ahead her eyes were tired from staying up all last night. She knew Booth was tired too, but she wasn't letting him drive at night not with everything he had been through. Brennan glanced in her rear view and noticed Ashley's eyelids fluttering shut. She glanced to her right and saw Booth was struggling to keep his eyes open as well.

"Sleep Booth, Ashley is already out."

"Mkay." and a groan was the only acknowledgment she received, then he too was asleep against the window. She drove them home through the night. The car tires on the pavement reached a low hum. It was the only sound she heard until they arrived.


	6. Love Alone

**Love Alone**

_I know it hurts_  
_I know you're bruised_  
_But it's only on the inside_  
_I know you're lost_  
_And you're confused_  
_It's only on the inside_  
_I see you walk_  
_And you're dragging your feet_  
_But it's only for a moment_  
_Stuck at the part_  
_Where you're feeling complete_  
_Yeah, it's only for a moment_

_It's not too late to walk in my direction_  
_When honey everything you'll needs in your reflection_

_I know you're torn_  
_And in between dreams_  
_But it's all you've ever known_  
_And I know you're worn out at the seams_  
_Yeah, it's all you've ever known_  
_Well there's no place left for you to run_  
_You can cast your past into the sun_  
_Watch it light up the night_  
_And honey you will be fine_

_It's not too late to walk in my direction_  
_When honey everything you'll needs in your reflection_

_Who's gonna walk you home?_  
_And who's gonna hold your hand?_  
_When you're heavy like a stone_  
_And there's trouble where you stand_  
_No I won't tell your heart where to go_  
_Or make it feel something it won't_  
_You could rearrange the stars_  
_Whose gonna walk you home?_  
_Because you can't fall in love alone_  
_You can't fall in love alone_

Ashley and Booth had spent the night in the queen sized guest bedroom. Ashley was tired and ached all over. When morning came, the poor little girl opened her eyes immediately asking for Hannah, forgetting she had passed away. Booth had only sighed and felt the water start to well in his own eyes.

"Mommy's in heaven with her mommy baby." Brennan was in the kitchen when she heard Ashley's cries and Booth's comforting voice. She decided best to let the two be and continued to make breakfast for everyone. She remembered Ashley loved the diners strawberry pancakes and had made some strawberry pancakes this morning.

Though, now she sat alone at the table eating hers as she periodically glanced to Booth and Ashley's now cold pancakes in the kitchen. She had heard Booth talk to Ashley until she cried herself back to sleep this morning. She still hadn't seen Booth this morning. She stood to put her plate in the washer and ran into his tired figure. She froze at their close contact at first, and then he looked up into her eyes.

His once vibrant puppy boy eyes were now so foreign to her. They were filled with deep pain and a visible loss. She said nothing but she cocked her head to the side ever the slightest. It was evident to him that she ached for him in an _I'm so sorry_ type way. He looked into her once blue skies where he had left all of his faith and hoped to lay. The blue skies of a woman he trusted with him and his daughter's life. Those skies were now dark and clouded over with grey as they stared into his. As she stare frozen into his distraught orbs she managed to find words.

"Sorry Booth." She looked away quickly and he didn't even attempt to fake any kind of half hearted smile.

"It's fine." He managed to mumble as he headed toward her couch. He sunk down into it loving and hating how familiar, and almost at home he felt on the couch. She watched from the kitchen out of the corner of her eye. Watched him as he sat alone until the water in his eyelids grew too heavy and spilled over forming tears. Tears that flowed freely and quietly down his face. She wanted to cry too, wanted to take his pain away. Hell, she loved him and she would give anything for Hannah to be alive. She would do anything for him to be happy again, to take away his pain.

Though, she didn't cry. She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Booth. She was hesitant to sit close, but did. Hesitant for the couch was where she and he almost crossed that fine line. Where the logs that made up the dam were heard creaking as the center shifted them and the water grew to new heights. She shook the memory from her mind and concentrated on the broken man before her, his heart while once hers was now shattered upon the ground.

"I was going to meet them at the park." Booth smiled sadly rolling his eyes "Hannah and Ashley were supposed to meet me there but I had to stop by the office." She kept quiet as he glanced to her for a moment and then looked forward settling his head in his hands he went on.

"I saw the accident and noticed the lights…the car looked like Hannah's." Booth inhale and exhale as she watched a single tear rain silently down his face. Booth didn't bother to wipe it away. "I turned on my radio…it didn't do any…when I arrived at the scene she was…" he closed his eyes for a second "God, oh God Bones. What am I going to do?" She watched as more tears fell down his face the tracks were endless.

"Tell me why God? Ash didn't deserve this? Hannah didn't deserve it!" Brennan watched helplessly as Booth broke. "You should have took me damn you! Ashley needed her mother!"

He fell silent as he looked up to her his own misty eyes locking with her cloudy ones. Her eyes were huge with sorrow, and she struggled to be strong for him. Her eyes were huge because like the intern named Sarah in Australia had said "_I can see the hurt you won't let go of it, it's in your eyes. You carry it with you, you can't let go…can't let him go." _Shethenheard Angela's voice, something she said from years ago. "_Sometimes a simple touch is all it takes." _She placed her hand atop of his he looked into her eyes and let the tears flow she smiled sadly nodded in understanding and squeezed his hand tight.

Then he placed he grabbed onto her arm with one hand and placed the other atop hers. Slowly he unexpectedly leaned into Brennan and began to cry more silent tears as she held on to him.

"What am I going to do now Bones? What am I going to tell my baby girl when she gets older? When mommy isn't there for her wedding, or her first date or Oh God…God you should have taken me!" Brennan contemplate it a moment, really thought on the matter as she held him in her arms soothing his fears and comforting the pain in his fragile soul the best that she could.

"You tell her that her mother loved her with her whole heart and that she protected her with her life. Tell her that she was the best mother Ashley could have ever asked for because she loved her unconditionally. No matter what Hannah would be there for Ashley. You tell her that she was the best thing that ever happened to Hannah and if she knew she was only going to have two and a half years with Ashley she would do all over again. For Ashley's love is…"

Brennan smiled thinking of it and Booth watched her intently as she thought about what she was saying knowing if Bones said it, it made it that much more special because it was one hundred percent full of truths. "…Ashley's love is contagious, transcendent and eternal. She is of Hannah and you Booth. You were right, in a way love is eternal. Hannah will always be with us, just look at Ashley." Brennan smiled thinking of Ashley and her happy angelic and innocent laughter. When Piper laughed she laughed from her gut but not Ash she giggled a lot, it was always music to Brennan's ears when she made her giggle.

"…Booth she is a mirror image of Hannah. While her mother is not with her physically, she will not have to be told that she is very smart Booth and metaphorically, Hannah is within her heart and loves her with all of it." She looked into Booth's eyes suddenly realizing just how open she had been with him. He saw the fear in her eyes.

"Bones?"

"Hhmm?"

"Thank you for being here for us."

"Always Booth, I'll always be here for you." She stated honestly. It was only when he had fallen asleep in her arms, cried himself to sleep that she allowed her own tears to spill. Damn it! Why did this happen to him? Well hell, if she was going to ask that she mind as well curse everything else making her cry! Why?

Why, when she fell in love with him? Fell for the first time did she end up loving him with her whole heart? Tell her damn it! Tell her how was that her fault, her problem? Though it was for how was she supposed to move on with the man she loved holding her tight as she soothed his sleeping form?

She knew that Booth and Hannah's relationship was rocky throughout but Ashley had been their light in the dark a type of saving grace for them. She didn't think that a child should be the lifeline in a relationship but no one asked Temperance. She only knew she had given her heart away and it was apparently evident in her eyes, apparent she couldn't let him go.

She looked down to his sleeping form and watched as he breathed in and out. She knew through the years there were times he was happy, but she had always wondered. Wondered if it was the type of happiness that deep down longed for forty, fifty, or sixty years. Wondered if he loved the life and man he saw when he looked in the mirror each day.

She wondered a lot in Australia at night when the night's sky would light up with a million stars, she would remember. Remember lying on the hood of a car looking up at them together. She smiled at the memory even now as she held him. She would wonder of Hannah and Ashley a lot too. How were they? How big was Ashley? She knew Piper and Ash were growing up friends and was happy Hannah had, had a girl for Piper to play with. She remembered back to a certain night in Australia when she spoke to Angela.

"_Come home Sweetie, I know it must be hard it's-"_

"_No! No! You have no idea Angela. You never had to give up someone you loved for a greater damn good! I watched him walk out of my door…it…it's not…we're not the same. It's over between us Angela. I know Booth and he will ask the mother of his child to marry him. He has done it before and he will do it again. There is no place left in his life for me." Said Brennan_

_There was a moment of silence on the line. Brennan could hear Piper and Hodgins in the back ground. "I can't tell you how or what to feel Bren. Though, I can tell you that that man you love, Booth. He will always love you and always have a place for you Brennan. Sweetie, take your blinkers off and if you see nothing else, realize nothing else. Realize he will always have a place for you. Bren, I don't think he ever stopped loving you." Brennan's eyes rolled up toward the night's sky as tears fell down her face. The confirmation or truth in Angela's tone and voice was overwhelming. _

"_Tell everyone hi Ange, I have to go." Brennan hung up her cell and noticing she was alone cursed the stars above her. Screaming to the heavens for some type of answer, her only answers were the loud crickets chirping. She sank to the ground as she cried, alone. She startled at a soft hand on her shoulder and looked up curiously to Sarah this was the second time she had found her teacher crying. She said nothing for she knew a simple touch could go a long way._

_Brennan was still on her knees looking up at Sarah, a young intern about twenty three. "I can't go home…it would be too hard. Too hard for both of us and I can't…" Sarah nodded understanding._

"_My friends, my two god daughters…I know I'm missing out on their little lives but I…I just feel as if there is not much to go back too. Besides I'm not a home wrecker…it's just…" Brennan struggled with her words._

_Sarah offered her own "Someone else took your home."_

_Brennan nodded sadly yes as she swiped at tears and stood up "…and now I can't go back."_

"_I'm sorry Dr. Brennan." Sarah said and she embraced her tired tear stained teacher, who had needed a hug. "Come on Dr. Brennan let's get back to the site." Brennan inhaled and exhaled wiping her tears away and slowly the two walked back toward camp. _

_Sarah knew as she and her teacher walked toward camp, Brennan was dragging her feet. Yet speaking of shooting stars and Sarah thought that maybe, just maybe her teacher would make it through tonight. Brennan had asked Sarah never to speak of their little incident. Sarah only smiled replying "No worries Dr. Brennan."_

Brennan heard Ashley's cries and was on her feet in an instant leaving Booth on the couch. She walked into find the little girl with a pouty bottom lip, it quivered. The gloss in Ashley's eyes was almost too much for Brennan too handle.

In that moment Ash's once light blue skies crashed into her Auntie's grey clouds and in that moment Ashley understood her unasked question so she didn't ask it. She simply said what came to her mind next. "Auntie, where's my Dada I'm hungry."

Brennan sat down on the bed next to her looking into her confused innocent eyes but knowing the skies would become clearer with every day that passed. God promised he would never flood the Earth again, he said he would remind us every time it rained with a rainbow. In that moment Brennan felt as if she needed to believe, as if a little faith was found as she smiled down at the little blonde with ringlets and she smiled back up at her. Ashley Faith Booth, it was an excellent name. Hannah meant God's Grace, so Bren felt the middle name Faith suited her well.

"Your Daddy's asleep on the couch, but I have some strawberry pancake batter left over if you want strawberry pancakes."

"Yay! Please Auntie Bren!" Brennan smiled at Ashley's words.

"Do you need help getting up to go to the bathroom Ash? I think it's time we do that, your bandages may need dressing. I need to check." Ashley looked at Brennan hesitant at first. Brennan decided some incentive was needed. "Pancakes afterward?"

"Okay." She helped Ash out of bed she noticed that she talked a bit like Hannah, formed some of her words the same way. Brennan thought it was cute coming from a child's mouth. As she sat her on the toilet and inspected her bandages as she went to the restroom Ash continue to talk. "Where were you gone for so long Auntie Bren?" She was curious like Hannah too. Brennan picked her up off of the big person's potty and helped her to the ground.

"I was in Australia."

"Austwaya! That's like forever away Auntie!" Well she had inherited Booth's geographical direction of the world.

"Really Ash? Who told you that?" asked Brennan

"I know'd it already. I know a lot of stuff cause my mommy and daddy show'd me all of it and told me too." Brennan smiled laughing lightly. Ashley was now standing on the toilet seat looking in the large mirror to her right. "You're pretty Auntie."

"Thank you Ash, so are you." Brennan touched Ashley's nose with her index finger and she started to giggle which made Brennan smile.

Booth walked toward the giggling coming from the guest bathroom and stood unnoticed right outside the bathroom door as the girls continued to converse. The giggling made him smile and it turned Ash's eyes a little bit clearer.

"Mommy said you's pretty to Auntie Bren." Brennan paused taking this information in, no one noticed Booth as he observed them.

"That's very nice of her Ashley."

"Piper said you's not as pretty as Ange but we decided because Ange is her mommy it's okay that way." The innocence in Ash's voice warmed Brennan. Then Ashley started to giggle again. "Piper said that her mommy said you only flew on one way ticket planes. We don't know what she meant, do you?"

It was then Brennan caught Booth's reflection in the mirror starring at the two of them. She held his gaze a moment knowing he had been ease dropping on their conversation. She saw it in his broken, pained, and tired eyes. Yet, she also saw that tiny glint, that same glimmer that shone in hers. It was a reflection if you will of faith, hope and yeah that other word that they had taken out of their language years ago.

It had been so long, but were the chemicals ever wrong? It was only four letters but someone had forgotten to tell them that some hearts can't say goodbye. Some hearts think they missed their chance when really, they only just found one another again. Found that one person who wasn't going anywhere, the person they loved the most.

Brennan looked at Ash "Auntie, we are gonna eat strawberry pancakes now?" She was glad Ashley had forgotten what she previously asked.

Brennan smiled and picked her up setting her gently on the ground. "Yes Ash, It's time for strawberry pancakes!" Brennan smiled making Ash giggle. "Oh my Gosh! Look it's your daddy! Run!" Brennan scooped up Ashley and ran passed Booth toward the kitchen, their laughter music to his ears.

"_Sometimes things happen, Bones and there is nothing we can do to change them. Nothing but move on with our lives the only way we know how. Everyone moves on in their own way. So, don't ever be sorry you left Bones" he paused only long enough to look deeper into her eyes, eyes that look to his with that familiar look as she listened intensely "…because you came back. You came back when I needed you most, when we needed you most." _

She smiled as she flipped the pancakes because Angela was wrong. She didn't have a one way flight, she had come home.


	7. While The Candle Still Burns

**_While The Candle Still Burns_**

_I can hear your car  
as you leave driving in circles.  
Reluctant to park  
until you're ready and stable._

_So walk with me into the fire. C'mon follow me_  
_Close behind and we'll go where they won't know_  
_Our secrets and sorrows._  
_We should leave while we can and be gone by tomorrow_  
_Can't you see how the second hand turns_  
_We should go while the candle still burns._

_You hesitate to start_  
_you just stand there with your hands bare_  
_and wonder who you are_  
_and you take too much to heart_  
_so you build another thrill_  
_'til this one falls apart_

_So walk with me into the fire. C'mon follow me_  
_Close behind and we'll go where they won't know_  
_Our secrets and sorrows._  
_We should leave while we can and be gone by tomorrow_  
_Can't you see how the second hand turns_  
_We should go while the candle still burns._

_Have you ever_  
_let another put out your flame_  
_and have you ever said I'm a fool to stay in the same place_  
_So we'll go where they won't know_  
_Our secrets and sorrows_  
_We should leave while we can and be gone by tomorrow_  
_Can't you see how the second hand turns_  
_and we'll go where they won't know our secrets and sorrows_  
_we should leave while we can and be gone by tomorrow_  
_Can't you see how the second hand turns_

_We should go while the candle still burns_  
_We should go while the candle still burns_

Ch6

Booth watched from the door way as Brennan smiled at Ashley and Ashley smiled back up into her Godmother's eyes. Both girls eyes were so, so blue. Ashley's were a light blue like her mother's while Brennan's irises were darker and naturally a bit haunting, she had seen and been through a lot.

"Auntie Bwen?" Brennan carefully set Ashley down on the counter as she chopped up fresh strawberries for the pancake batter.

"Hhmm Ash?" Brennan kept cutting the strawberries as Ashley contemplated the question over in her head she was about to ask.

"I want to go to heaven too." Brennan glanced at Ashley then to Booth. She never met his eyes, only did a once over of her partner.

"Ashley you are aware you are not able to go to heaven unless you have passed away, right?" Said Brennan hoping that the girl was in fact aware of that particular religious aspect of her life, both of her parents believed in heaven and had taught her about it.

"Yeah, but I want to visit it. That way I can visit mommy and her mommy." Brennan stopped cutting the strawberries and smiled at Ashley.

"Do you want to pour them into the batter? I think you are still too sore to stir them into it." Brennan said offering the now full cup of chopped strawberries to Ashley. She nodded yes vigorously and held her little hands out taking the cup into them, as a smile spread on her face.

"Auntie Bwen, how about our mommies visit us instead of us visit them? Like Angels." Brennan smiled at the idea. It was a lovely thought, a wonderful thought and a child's thought. It was unrealistic, but nice to think that Angels existed among them, guarding them, and that her mother was one of them.

"Yeah, Ash, that sounds good." Brennan smiled at Ashley who dipped her fingers into the batter and licked them one by one.

Brennan was going to scold her, but decided to let it be. She glanced at Booth he was sitting on the couch again in deep thought. At least his tears had dried.

"Auntie Bwen?" Brennan felt connected to him for some reason she stare as she mixed the strawberries. "Auntie Bwen?" Ashley asked again for it seemed her Auntie hadn't heard her the first time.

Brennan turned her head to Ashley. "Yes?"

"Is your mommy in heaven too?" Brennan didn't believe in heaven, but when it came to her mother. She wished she could believe like Booth and Ashley in heaven, it would give her peace.

"I don't know Ash." The two and a half year old furrowed her brow and Brennan thought she had been hanging out with Piper too much. Brennan poured the batter on the skillet and the smell of the three small pancakes drifted throughout her apartment.

"Why? Was she a bad lady? Did she go down there?" Ashley motioned toward the floor.

"Hell?" Ashley nodded yes afraid of Brennan's answer. "No, she was a very good lady Ashley."

"Then she went to heaven." Ashley said in a questioning tone.

"I don't know because I don't share your religion. Though, I know that your dad would say that she is in heaven."

"What's religion?" Ashley asked and Brennan sighed.

"A certain individual's spiritual belief." Said Brennan while she flipped the pancakes.

"Like our mommies' Angel spirits?" The little girls eyes light up a pretty sky blue and Brennan saw a twinkle in them. She could agree her mom was an angel spirit, for Ashley.

"Yeah, a little like that." Said Brennan to the excited little girl, now screaming to Booth from atop the counter.

"Daadddy!" Ashley called to him and he looked up to see two sets of blue staring at him. His little girl sat on Brennan's countertop as she watched Bones make strawberry pancakes.

"Auntie Bwen and I's making strawberry pancakes Daddy." Booth smiled at Bones, thanking her silently. "Guess what else?" Ashley asked

"What?"

"Auntie Bwen's mommy is in heaven too." Ashley turned to look at Brennan, "Right, Auntie Bwen? Your mommy is wif my mommy. They are our angels." Ashley smiled a proud smile as she shook her head yes at Brennan almost as if cajoling her to say 'yes Ash you're right.'

Booth's eyes met Brennan's and in that moment Brennan wanted to cry, but she didn't know why. The weight of the water in her eyes, he had to notice. Did he? She didn't want to look away from him but she broke their gaze and put the pancakes on a plate.

"Pancakes are done." Brennan said and she gently lifted Ashley off of her counter and set her down at the table. Booth smiled as Brennan with glossy eyes as he, Brennan and Ashley started to eat breakfast.

As Booth and Ashley sat on the couch watching cartoons Brennan put their plates into the washer. A cell went off and after the third ring Brennan realized it was hers and answered it.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Hey, Sweetie it's me. How is everyone holding up?" Angela's voice sounded full of sympathy and so soft, it was relaxing. She needed to hear her best friend's voice at a time like this and was glad Angela had called.

Brennan walked over to a corner in her kitchen. Leaning against the counter and inhaling she looked out at the two Booth's in her living room. "Ashley seems to be healing physically okay and emotionally she is taking it better than I expected her too." Brennan sighed, but watching Ashley snuggle up to Booth made her smile.

"That's good, how is Booth?" Angela

Brennan inhale at the mention of her partner's name. "He isn't doing as well. He loved Hannah or he grew to love Hannah and now she is dead. Angela he is very distraught, he only slept a bit on the drive home, in my arms for a few hours this morning and I don't believe he slept last night."

Angela knew Booth would go to Brennan for comfort in his time of need. They were partners and best friends after all. So that didn't surprise her, what made her raise her brow was…

"Piper!" Angela

"What?" asked Brennan

"Hang on Bren."

"Piper Temperance Hodgins! Get off of the table and put the cat down now!" Angela set the cell down and walked over to the kitchen table grabbing her nearing four year old off of it.

"Mommy Mr. Tom wanted for me to get him."Piper explained to her mother.

"Oh, really did he tell you that?" Angela

Angela didn't receive an answer only a snake of a look from her daughter. "But, he really wanted off the table mommy."

"He has four legs Piper he can jump down just fine all by himself."

"But he didn't want too! He wanted help!" Piper explained a bit louder

"Are you yelling at me?"Again Piper gave Angela one of her looks along with the silent treatment. Brennan on the other end of the line was amused by their tiff.

"Piper, go put your toys in the living room up please." Angela let Piper down and Piper left obeying her mother, slowly walking into the living room to pick up a plethora of crayons, cars, airplanes, rubber animal figurines…the list went on.

Angela walked back over to her own kitchen counter and grabbed her cell. "Hey, Bren are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes, I wish we had a boy just so I didn't have to yell Piper Temperance. It just doesn't go, though I did say if we had a girl she would have your name as her middle name. That child drives me crazy. Okay, where were we? Booth, you said he wasn't doing well."

Brennan smiled at her friend's ramblings. Her eyes wandered to Booth and Ashley. "Ashley said that her mommy is with my mommy now and they are angels." Brennan didn't know why she said that at that particular moment, only that she did.

Angela smile at Brennan's words. "Kids."

"I find I like children, their imagination is extremely vivid and sometimes I irrationally wish I could have that imagination of the world back."

"You are a New York Times bestselling author sweetie. You have an imagination."

"Though, it's based on crimes, death, murder, and Andy. I'm speaking of an ethereal world, like how freely and easily Ashley believed our mothers were our guardian angels. That innocence about the world, to have that back would be..."

"You don't have to be a kid to believe in angels Bren."

"You know what I mean Ange, just to be able to believe freely like I once did." Brennan said and Angela looked out of her kitchen past the dining room and to the living room at her daughter. Piper smiled back at her mom sticking her tongue out at her while holding up a small zebra, her favorite animal to play with.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Angela stuck her tongue back at her daughter while she spoke on the phone. Piper laughed and took off down the hall, zebra in hand. "Do you think Ash and Booth would want to go to the park?"

"No." Brennan answered immediately.

"Okay, well they have to get out of the house and so do Piper and I. She is literally running around in circles at the moment." Angela

"Why is she running in circles?" Brennan

"I think she is pretending to be a zebra." Piper's hands were fisted as she clawed the air 'running' like a zebra on two legs. She looked at Angela and neighed, then gave her a look stomped her foot and made a sound with her lips blowing air. "Yeah, she is a zebra or a horse one of the two."

"Let's go to the zoo. I can push Ashley in a buggy for she will be too tired to walk and there is ample space for Piper to run around. Plus, Booth will enjoy the fresh air." Brennan

"Meet you guys in twenty minutes?" Angela

"Hang on Ange." Brennan pulled the mouth piece away as she spoke to Ashley and Booth. "Do you guys want to go to the zoo? Angela and Piper invited us to come along." Booth looked apprehensive, but Ashley looked excited. She let it show too.

"I want to go see Piper and Ange!" Ashley tried to get up in a quick motion. "Oouch!" Tears welled in the little girls eyes. As her hand fell to her side she slowly sat back against the couch and Booth was all over her.

"Where baby? Where does it hurt the worst?" Booth asked on his knees lifting Ash's shirt up to inspect her perforation. It looked okay.

Brennan told Angela she would call her in a bit to confirm but they would most likely be coming. Brennan walked over to the couch cautiously. She was surprised when two little hands reached out for her. Didn't Ashley want Booth? Why didn't she? Booth looked a little surprised as well as Brennan sat down next to the two on the couch.

Ashley snuggled her face into Brennan's chest as Brennan lay back into the couch. She looked over Ash's head at Booth, he was looking right back at her. Brennan shrugged her shoulders at Booth and continued to brush blonde ringlets away from Ashley's face. She whispered soothing words, to the girl who was more frightened by the sharp pain then actually hurt. Ashley was quiet in Brennan's arms. No one spoke, words weren't needed as Booth smiled in thanks to Brennan and she returned the smile, her eyes said anytime and always Booth.

Though, they only smiled but maybe, just maybe, that was something. A smile was sure as hell better than nothing. Soon Brennan had called Angela and the four found their selves in Bones' car driving to the zoo to meet Ange and Piper.

Booth followed Brennan around in a grey haze. He was still reeling from Hannah's loss, and the sudden change. He was now residing with Bone's, his Bone's. Bone's as in Brennan his partner because she knew how to doctor a perforation's like Ashley's. At least that's what he told himself, Seeley Booth knew that Angela was just as able to handle him and Ashley as Brennan.

Though, there was something that whispered and beckoned him to her place, maybe it was a little flame of hope that had never truly died. Half full of wonder and half full of hope, hope that the flame still burned inside of her as well. He did love Hannah, very much. They had always had a rocky go of it, but he loved her all the same. Though, she was never Bones and while Brennan was in Australia and Booth was assigned to the new anthropologist he remembered Hannah's words when he came home that day.

"_Now what happens Seeley? Are we ever going to be able to move on? Are _you_ ever going to be able to?" Hannah's tone was half pleading yet still very stern. Temperance was gone; they should be able to resemble some sort of a family now. Though, she knew deep down that wasn't going to happen, not when Seeley was still stuck on her._

_He never answered her question. Just walked into the nursery to quiet his thoughts and look at his sleeping daughter. He ended up sitting in the rocker that night, he cried. Hannah never knew, Bones never knew. _

_Though, he had cried alone yet with his year and a half daughter over her god mother's departure to Australia. He slept in that rocker that night and Hannah slept in their large bed alone. She knew the breakdown was coming it was only a matter of time. She used to feel sad for him, a love lost but now felt that Seeley had to prioritize and move on already. She often wondered if that would ever happen._

Booth looked at Brennan as she got Ashley a dolphin buggy to ride in. "Daddy look what Autie Bwen got for me! She pushed the dolphin's tail and I rided in it!" Ashley started to giggle and Booth helped her in the buggy Ashley laid back "Thank you Auntie Bwen, I like this dolphin."

"You're welcome Ashley."

Suddenly Piper came racing up to them admiring Ashley's dolphin buggy. "Autie Bren, did you get the dolphin buggy cause Ash had surgery?"

"Yes I did Piper." Brennan

Piper looked over the grey animal surveying it. "I like it." As if everyone needed Piper's approval.

Angela engulfed Booth in a hug and then hugged Brennan. "So, we are off?"

Booth looked around him, he felt bad that he was at the zoo with Ashley while Hannah was missing out on the moment.

"WAIT! I'm not ready to go!" Piper stated and everyone looked at the drama queen.

"What's wrong Piper?" asked Booth

"I want a dolphin too!" Piper explained

"No missy, you are perfectly fine walking. Ash just had surgery, and will become tired of walking around the zoo quickly with the pain medication she is on and from the recent surgery she had."

"If I get surgery, can I get a dolphin?" asked Piper and Ash giggled

"No." Angela

"Why?" Piper

"We don't have a big enough fish tank." Angela

"Dolphins live in dolphin tanks not fish tanks dem is for fish." Ashley

"She has a point." Booth

"She does." Brennan said as she looked to Booth as he pushed Ashley. They all started to walk off in the same direction Piper skipped along next to Angela, Brennan walked alongside of Booth and Ash rode in the buggy. Booth inhaled, this was the first time he had been to the zoo without Hannah, the first time Ash had.

Bones noticed the intake of breath and glanced his way. He held her eyes for a moment, searching somewhere in the depth of her dark blue irises for a flicker, a flame that maybe still burned. She smiled a shy smile at him and then they were off.

Piper looked back up at Angela "Do we have a big enough dolphin tank then?"


	8. Twilight

**_Twilight_**

I recall a long farewell and a time to choose  
So we part like rivers baby, yeah like rivers do  
But I still talk about you though and wonder  
How your life will unfold?

_Show me what it looks like  
Outside your window at twilight  
Show me what it looks like_

I recall driving home, this ain't gonna hit me till God knows when  
You know I feel it in my bones and I wear it on my skin  
But there ain't no use in right or wrong  
A heart must go where it belongs...

_Show me what it looks like  
Outside your window at twilight  
Is it me that you see dancing on a line  
Singing I could be yours if you would be mine  
Come on grow old with me and surely you'll see_

And I remember thinking, boy you must be dreaming  
So hold on, hold on, before it's all gone  
And I do remember thinking that your world would go on spinning…  
Without me now, so c'me on, c'mon please

_Show me what it looks like  
Outside you window at twilight_

Show me what it looks like  
Outside you window at twilight  
Is it me that you see dancing on a line  
Singing I could be yours if you would be mine  
Come on grow old with me and surely you'll see

_I recall a long farewell and a time to choose  
So we part like rivers baby, yeah like rivers do…_

* * *

Brennan watched as Piper ran up to Booth and Ashley, who was still in the dolphin buggy. Piper's small hands were as expressive as her mother's hands as she flailed them in the air at Booth and Ash. One would have thought she was Italian as she exaggerated the tale of a mother and baby monkey that Booth and Ash_ 'just had to see'_. Angela noticed Brennan watching the girls and Booth and walked up to her best friend. She said nothing to Brennan, only stood next to her observing Booth with the girls. It had been a week since Booth and Ashley had moved in and Brennan found it hard to admit to herself she was still in love. She wondered if he could still somehow love her in the least bit.

Angela could tell something was on Bren's mind and she knew what that something was. She remembered their long distance phone calls, remembered a distraught Brennan on the other end of the line in some dig site in Australia as she explained to Angela that _'…No! No, you have no idea how it feels Angela!" and Angela knew she didn't know how it felt to feel the way she did. Brennan had finally acknowledged love, only to have that love taken away from her. No. Angela did not know how she felt the day Brennan had to watch Booth walk out her door for a greater damn good! How it felt to say goodbye and not cry in front of him, pretend to be happy and not be able to say see you later to her best friend. Why? Because Hannah was pregnant! No. Angela would never know. Brennan would be Ashley's Godmother, but she could only pretend to be happy in the family's presence for so long' _

"You know Bren, you may have left the states but you never left his heart." Angela said quietly, in a stern whisper. Brennan tore her eyes from Booth and the girls and let her blue irises mix with that of her best friends dark almond eyes.

"What are you talking about Angela?" Brennan said her defenses up, which showed, she clearly knew what Angela was speaking about. "Booth still loves Hannah. He is physically distraught that she has passed. How can you not see that?" Brennan questioned.

"Of course he loved Hannah. He loved Hannah because she was the mother of his child and they lived together." Angela said turning her body a bit to the side to face Brennan better. Angela crossed her arms and looked at Brennan as if she were nuts.

Brennan exhaled remembering, "Sometimes things happen beyond our control Angela. There is nothing we can do about them but go on with our lives." Brennan paused looking at Booth then back into Angela's eyes. "Sometimes you just miss your chance."

Angela didn't accept this, "And sometimes, things happen beyond our control. Things which bring us back full circle, back to the beginning. Sometimes, we get second chances Bren." The artist smiled and Brennan rolled her eyes at Angela.

"Oh Bren, just stop, hell even Hannah knew he was in love with you." Angela said and Brennan looked at Angela with a face full of warning yet ebbed with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" asked Brennan.

"I mean Hannah and I would meet for lunch or dinner sometimes. The girls liked to play and it really is horrid how nice she really was. Anyway, she told me he would talk about you sometimes. It's like you died Bren, Booth didn't know what to do. Hannah told me they fought sometimes; he was distant, emotionally and physically. She didn't know what to do because he wasn't the Booth she met in Kandahar. Neither one of them was all that happy anymore. Though, they were pulling it together for Ash as so many parents do." Angela said about to yell at Piper for climbing onto a ledge to get a better view of the animals down below. Booth grabbed her up instead.

Brennan turned to Angela, "Why would she tell you such personal information?"

Angela shrugged and bit into her candy apple, "We were friends. We were pretty good friends." Angela's eyes were a bit watery.

"Oh." Brennan said the two letter word hollowly as if just realizing something. When she left for Australia, Hannah entered the picture. Angela had no girlfriends, not really, not if you don't count work. So Hannah and she had become not best of friends but close enough to know how the other liked their coffee.

Angela turned to Bren, "Sweetie, your still my best friend, you always will be. You know that, right?" Brennan and Angela shared a tight sad smile between the two.

"Mmhmm." Brennan said and looked at Piper helping Booth to push Ashley. Though, the trio stopped and Brennan caught Booth's eyes as Ashley made room for Piper in the buggy. Booth smiled at Brennan and she returned the smile. He was glad she had brought them to the zoo. Now both girls rolled up to Angela and Brennan in the buggy. They were tired and it showed through their yawns and Piper's lack of chatter.

"Mommy, are we gonna…" Piper yawned, "…gonna get to ride the ponies?" Piper asked and Ashley yawned triggered by Piper's previous one.

Angela smiled at her sleepy mischievous little girl, "No, not today pumpkin." Angela kissed her sleepy little girls head and Ash's as well.

"Mkay." Piper said curling up on her side as Booth continued to wheel them back out of the park.

"Mommy?" Ashley woke up, "Mommy?" Booth and Angela were talking, but Brennan stopped the buggy and bent down eye level with Ash. She was rediscovering her tubes and recent wound dressings from surgery all over again. As well as, rediscovering Hannah was no longer with them. She had no more mommy unlike Piper who had Angela.

"Ashley?" Brennan asked Ashley and her glossy sky blues looked into Brennan's. "Ash?"

"Auntie Bwen? Our mommies? Dem is togethaw now, huh?"

Brennan inhaled, smiled and brushed her fingers through Ashley's blonde curls while she sighed. "Yeah they are in heaven together now Ashley."

"They awe mommies wif wings, like an angel, wight?" Ashley said and Piper stirred, but only for a moment she was otherwise a deep sleeper. Angela heard her question as well as Booth and both just prayed for Ashley's sake this question was answered simply and without anyone having to explain facts of religion to a two and a half year old.

Brennan tapped Ashley's nose and said, "You're an angel." Ashley and Brennan laughed or was that a giggle?

"You're an angel too Auntie Bwen! My Angel! Okay?" Ashley asked.

"Okay Ash." Brennan said and Ashley laughed a small laugh before fading back off to bed.

Angela had Piper over her shoulder the buggy was returned and Booth had Ashley over his shoulder. They said their 'see you later' in the parking lot and each head to their own vehicle. Though, not before Angela gave Bren a look one that said, 'don't give up on him yet Bren. I know you better than that and you are still in love. Slow and steady, slow and steady, sweetie.' Then they each went their separate ways.

Booth buckled a tired Ash in her car seat and hopped in the passenger's seat as Brennan was already in the driver's seat. She didn't start the car, but let it sit still and silent as questions breathed unanswered between the partners. Brennan readjusted her grip on the wheel even though they weren't moving. "So, did you guys have fun? Ashley seemed to thoroughly enjoy herself."

Booth smiled, "She did. We did Bones, thank you for bringing us to the zoo. For, allowing us to stay with you." Booth said and Brennan picked her head up looking at Booth.

"It's not a problem Booth. I know how to doctor a perforation like Ashley's. It would only make sense you stayed with me." Brennan said her defenses up.

"Yeah, thanks." Booth didn't know what else to say and Brennan started the car and drove out of the parking lot. The tires humming loudly along the pavement as two solid yellow lines passed them by, broken at times, but the line was always there. Broken, solid, double, or one solid one broken it never failed to leave them. Booth looked at Brennan, something was on her mind. He sighed for Hannah, Ashley, and the whole of them. Their broken lined partnership that was sometimes solid sometimes not. Sometimes double the strength, but no matter what it was always there. He knew that would never change, they were partners, partners. Now what?

Dinner came quickly at the Brennan household filled with two Booth's. Booth was still reeling from Hannah's death and the drastic change of lifestyle it had created for him. When Ash was better she would no longer be staying home with Hannah. She would attend the Jeffersonian daycare just like Piper did. Ash had spent more than a few days in the Jeffersonian's daycare before, but now it would be full time.

She could still have sleep over's at Ange's house like she always had, but now Hannah wouldn't call her at night to say goodnight to Ash and ask Ange how she was doing. Booth would, and while he was daddy he just wasn't mommy. There is something about a mother that makes her special. A bond the child only has with that person. Hannah was Ashley's mother, and now like Bones' mother she was as Bones and Ashley said a mommy with wings. Booth smiled to himself at Bones actually telling her version of a white lie to make Ashley content.

"But I don't like cawwots." Ashley said pushing the carrots apart from her other food.

"Just eat them Ash." Booth scolded.

"But I don't want too. Theys mushy and taste funny." Ashley argued.

"Ashley, the carrots will help you-" Booth started

"Pipaw doesn't like carrots." Ashley stated.

"No, but she has never had my cooked carrots. They have sweet cinnamon on them Ash and they taste very good. You have never tried these carrots so how do you know what they taste like? All carrots do not taste the same." Brennan said and Ashley contemplated this.

"They don't?" Ash asked her peas getting cold.

"No they don't some carrots…" Brennan took a big bite of her carrots and smiled "…are much better than others." Brennan said and Ashley smiled.

"Try a bite and see for yourself." Brennan said.

Ashley hesitantly took a forkful of carrots and stuck them in her mouth. "These are good! They are like dessert!" Ashley screamed and Booth smiled at Brennan who in turn smiled at Ashley. "I thought the Boca burgers were gonna be yucky too, but nope theys yummy too!"

"Yeah Bones, your fake burgers aren't all that bad." Booth said while making a face at Ashley winking and showing his disgust, who giggled, gave him away.

"Boooth, they aren't that bad!" Brennan said looking from a giggling Ash to Booth.

"Oh com'on Bones they are a little…" Booth poked one with his fork. "…dry."

"Well it's not a real hamburger Booth." Brennan huffed and Booth and Ash laughed.

"Yeah Auntie Bwen theys dwy." Ash giggled not even knowing what she was saying only copying Booth.

Brennan set her cutlery down on her plate and leaned back in her chair folding her arms. "What am I going to do with the two of you?"

"Keep us!" Ash said giggling and Brennan locked eyes with Booth speaking to him silently as he whispered words of his own. Brennan looked away, just as quick as her eyes settled on his.

After dinner Ashley helped Brennan and Booth take the dishes into the kitchen and filled it with questions and laughter. It was nice to hear laughter in her house. Booth tucked her in bed but came out not long after he had gone in the guest room. "Bones?" She was washing their dishes and it all felt oddly domestic, too domestic. She turned her head to him bubbles on her arms her hands still in the sink.

"Yes Booth?" Brennan said acknowledging him. Booth remembered the time he tried unsuccessfully to help fix the leak under her sink and it sprayed them. He shook the thought.

"Uh, Ash wants to say good night to you too." There was silence as the water continued to run.

"Okay, I will be right in just let me wash the soap off my hands." Brennan said and Booth nodded.

Booth walked back into what had become Ashley and his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "She will be in soon kiddo." Booth said and Ashley yawned.

"Okay." Ash exhaled lightly smiling a tight smile up at her daddy, "I miss mommy, daddy."

Brennan dried her hands and walked toward the guest bedroom. Though, she stopped in the doorway unseen by the Booth's. Booth smiled a sad smile at his daughter and tapped her nose. "I miss her too sweetheart, so very much." Booth said and Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Auntie Bwen said mommy is wif hew mommy. They awe angels in heaven." Ashley informed Booth and Booth smiled at the un-Bones like statement and Ashley's speech impediment she inheritated from Hannah. Booth wondered why of all the letters R? He knew someone sometime, probably Piper, was going to tease her and ask her if she wanted to go hunting for rabbits. He also knew Piper would beat up anyone who messed with her, yes at three and a half she had already been in a fight.

"Yep, she is right." Booth said not really knowing what else to say.

"Auntie Bwen is smawt." Ashley said.

"Auntie Bren is very, very smart." Booth agreed.

"She is the most smawt person in the whole woowld." Ash said yawning.

"I think you might just be right Ashley. I think you might be right." Booth said.

"I know I am. Pipaw told me Auntie Bwen is the most smawtest pewson eveh." When Ash was tired she had more trouble with her R's then when she was up concentrating and fully alert. Brennan decided to make her entrance.

"Hey Ash, did you have fun at the zoo today with Piper?" Brennan asked sitting on the bed next to Booth.

Ashley smiled and nodded yes. "I had a lotta fun Auntie."

Her eyes were barely staying open as she spoke to Brennan and Brennan leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Night Ash, see you in the morning." Booth kissed his little girl and said his 'I love yous' next. As the two adults walked through the doorway they heard a soft, "Love you Auntie Bwen and Daddy."

Booth smiled and said it back; Brennan said nothing not wanting to wake her. Booth turned to Bones and smiled. "I think I'm going to go sit on the couch and mindlessly drown myself in television for a while."

Brennan nodded, "I'm going to take a shower and if you are still awake I may join you. Though, if not I will go to bed."

Booth nodded and they parted ways. Brennan stepped out of her jeans and pulled off her blue shirt hanging her bra up and stepping out of her undergarments. She got into the shower the water now warm. As the warm water slid down her neck back and body she exhaled a much needed sigh. It was finally hitting her; Booth was in her living room. She was back in the states and in love with the man in her living room, but so cautious and unsure of how he felt for her. She needed to just be his best friend right now and nothing more.

She remembered back to yesterdays. Remembered lying on the couch together she would curl up into his chest, she would claim his lips with hers, she would be called baby, and she would run her hands through his hair in more than a comforting way. Most of all in yesterdays she knew that he loved her and she loved him. Now all she knew was she was crying in the shower and nothing was ever really sure to begin with. Hannah told him she was pregnant at the diner and Booth came over to Brennan's that night and told her. He left that night too.

_Brennan opened the door to her apartment letting Booth inside, it was pouring out and he was soaking wet. She looked at him odd. "Booth, you are all wet let me get you a towel."_

"_It's okay, you don't-" but she had already left. _

"_You are dripping all over the floor Booth."_

_He wanted to make this sharp, short and as painless as possible. Though, he knew there was no such thing as painless involved in leaving Bones. He inhaled and exhaled when she returned handing him the towel. He took it and dried his clothes some then stopped. "Bones, we have to talk."_

"_Okay, but we are talking Booth." Brennan said in that Bones way of hers. "Oh you mean you would like to speak to me of an important topic. Go ahead Booth, I'm listening." Brennan said and Booth closed his eyes. Brennan caught his distress and cocked her head._

_Booth dropped the towel and took both his hands and placed them on either side of Brennan's face. "Booth you're scaring me. What is wrong?" He kissed her forehead and hugged her close to him soaking her clothes. He whispered an unasked question in her ear. _

"_I love you too Bones, I love you." He pulled out of their embrace and she looked at him with wide kaleidoscope blue eyes. Their breathing picked up and he kissed her lips, his still wet from the rain she devoured him pulling him closer to her. Licking her lips they reluctantly parted for air. He kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair then rested his forehead on hers. "But we can't keep doing this."_

_Brennan stepped back a bit and cocked her head at him, "What do you mean? We haven't done anything wrong."_

"_We have to end the more than just partners relationship." Booth said and Brennan withdrew into herself. _

"_What do you mean? We don't have a sexual relationship." she asked Booth with wide eyes, innocent eyes, scared eyes, eyes that were his home, eyes he told everything too. Her eyes…they were becoming distant._

"_Bones, come on' we are like a couple of teenage kids. We have done everything but have sex." Booth said._

"_Are you saying you would like to change that?" Brennan asked, eyes still confused and worried._

"_God, yes Bones, more than anything." Booth started._

"_Okay." Brennan smiled. "I find you attractive and while you are my best friend and partner. I believe some of the best relationships, the ones that last are rooted in friendship." _

"_I agree, but we can't Bones. Hannah is pregnant, four months she just found out." Booth said and he watched as Brennan withdrew into herself away from him, trying to make this easier. It wasn't going to be._

_She inhaled, "Are you going to ask her to marry you like you did Rebecca?" _

_There was Bones up front and blunt, but did he expect anything less?_

_He rubbed at his forehead, "I don't know."_

"_What are you going to do Booth?"_

"_She needs me. She wants me to be involved, and while this baby was an accident everything in life has a purpose." Booth said and Brennan agreed; besides she didn't really know what to say. "Maybe this means we are supposed to be together." Booth said regretting it as the words came out of his mouth. He walked over and sat on the couch. Bones followed and sat next to him._

_Brennan looked down at their hands, "You should be with her. She needs you Booth and you are going to have a child together."_

_She put her other hand on his hand and he looked up into her eyes. Then all in one motion he engulfed her in an embrace, never wanting to let go. She had watery eyes, his were glossy too. She swallowed unsure of whether she should say what was on her mind. It was a whisper in his ear, "Ditto." She pulled back and smiled a sad smile at him and he understood exactly what she meant. He kissed her on the lips one last time, the kiss was slow and filled with passion they took their time as salty tears fell on their lips and they tasted each other's pain. _

_Then he stood and Brennan walked him to the door then watched as he walked out of it. She waited for him to turn his head and look at her, but he never did. Her bottom lip quivered and she was biting it so hard it was now bleeding. She shut the door and sunk down the back of it crying racking sobs. She hadn't cried so much or so loudly since she realized her parents were gone when she was fifteen. Booth's presence was now a mere ghost in her apartment._

She didn't realize the shower water had run cold and she was now sitting on the tile floor of the shower as she cried of yesterdays. She quickly gathered her composure through on a tank top and baggy pajamas bottoms and walked out to the living room. There sat the ghost of her past watching television, half asleep.

He stirred when she walked into the room, "Hey Bones."

"Hey Booth, do you care if I join you?" she asked as she sat down not waiting for an answer.

He smiled, "No Bones, it's your couch after all."

That it was. So wasn't the ball metaphorically in her court?

"Yes I surmise you are correct." Brennan stated and Booth chuckled.

"What?" she asked simply.

"Surmise, eh Bones?" asked Booth.

"Yes Booth it means-"

"I know what it means Bones. I guess I have to get use to 'Bones lingo' again." Booth said

"I wasn't speaking of the human anatomy." Brennan said getting more comfortable on the couch.

"I surmise." Brennan said and Booth laughed along with Bones.

Then it became silent only the chatter of the television in the background filled the silence. "I never asked you how your dig was Bones. How was it?"

Brennan inhaled and exhaled, if not for him she would have never gone on the dig. "It was good."

"That's it? It was good. That's all you're going to say?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, it was and yes that's all I have to say about the dig. Oh, though, I do remember I made a friend in one of the interns on the dig. Her name was Sarah." Brennan said.

"That's good." Booth said and Brennan smiled at him. "What?" asked Booth.

"You just said 'that's good.' Is that all you're going to say?" Brennan said and Booth chuckled along with Brennan.

"I did didn't I?" he shared a locking of eyes with Brennan that lasted a moment longer then they both knew or felt it should this close to Hannah's passing.

"I'm going to go to bed." Brennan said standing up. "Did you need anything?" asked Bones.

"No, no I'm fine. Thanks Bones." Booth said as he watched Brennan walk off to her bedroom.

"Bones?" Booth called out.

She turned abruptly, "Yes?"

Booth opened his mouth and then shut it. "Nevermind."

Brennan walked back over to Booth and sat beside him. "It's okay to cry Booth. You lost your fiancé and Ashley's mother. One is expected to be severely distraught." Brennan said noticing Booth's glossy eyes. Booth looked at Bones' hand on his knee and sighed.

"No, it's not okay to be distraught over certain things." He said and it took Brennan a moment and then she got it and removed her hand from his knee. Then it clicked, the flame still burned, embers still glowed soft and slow. Brennan inhaled a bit and stood as a small whispered 'oh' escaped her lips.

"Goodnight Booth, see you in the morning." Brennan said walking back to her bedroom.

Booth lay on the couch, the couch he first kissed her on. Hannah was gone, Ashley was injured, and Bones was back. He was probably hearing voices he wasn't supposed to be hearing as well. The little man with horns on his shoulder was taking over. Beckoning him to walk his way but he wouldn't be cheating on Hannah.

Though, no, no it was too soon to even think of a prospective relationship with anyone. He didn't want to go, but he didn't want to hurt anymore either. What else God? What other test was he supposed to pass? What other hoops was he supposed to jump through? He sighed and laid back rubbing his forehead as he recalled a long ago farewell, only it wasn't fair and it wasn't so well either.

It didn't settle well with either of them, but life isn't always fair and life isn't always well. So, Booth ended up kissing her and walking out of that door into a new life. Deep down he knew she had, had more than she could bare and that is why she took the offer for the dig in Australia. That is why she left, because life isn't fair and goodbyes aren't always well. Though, they are, and that's life.

Brennan rolled over in bed contemplating her situation. After hours of dealing with her racing mind she got out of bed and walked out to the living room. A bit to her surprise Booth was still on the couch. "Hey." She said softly as she sat down next to him.

"Hey." Was his automatic reply, Brennan was nervous. Booth was nervous and the apartment silent. As Brennan faced the ghost of her past, this particular ghost had haunted her for a long time now. She remembered Sarah's words from yesterdays.

_It was night in Australia and Brennan was looking up at the stars with glossy eyes. An intern walked up, the girl was in her mid twenties and she was the one she told Booth she befriended. Sarah. _

"_Miss home, do ya Dr. Brennan?" Sarah asked in a thick Aussie accent._

"_Not exactly home Sarah. I missed… we missed our chance he and I." said Brennan speaking of Booth aloud to anyone for the first time._

"_Oh, one of those, I'm sorry Dr. Brennan. Almost lovers can leave deep scars. Sometimes they run just as deep as if you had, had your chance." Said Sarah_

"_I don't have any scars."Brennan argued._

"_Oh, but you do Dr. Brennan. It's evident, especially on nights like tonight. I can see the hurt you won't let go of it's in your eyes. You carry it with you, you can't let him go." Sarah said_

_The truth in Sarah's words stung and made Brennan swipe at a tear. "Sarah, please just…just leave me alone." Said Brennan_

That night taught Brennan love was in fact real, it was no game and that the heart must go where it belongs, despite the logs that once creaked and shifted and the rivers that receded and parted ways. They had now merged back together as one, as they flowed freely into the ocean. Though, it's what rivers do, they find each other again. It was normal, they were just friends anyway. Rivers part and rivers eventually flow into the ocean. Now their greatest enemy was their best friend as they both fought the current that threatened to bring them closer together with everything they had.

Sitting on the couch in unchanged silence next to Booth, Bones heard a voice, a recent conversation from yesterdays. Silence their only company as they face the ghosts of their past. Funny how scary and loud a ghoul could be even when one was an adult and knew they were mere fiction. If fiction, how and why were they both seated next to one?

_"You know Bren, you may have left the states, but you never left his heart." _Her best friends voice spoke to her, a haunted memory.

Another voice soon entered her hippocampus. The voice it belonged to was familiar, yet faded all at once, "_Sometimes things happen, Bones and there is nothing we can do to change them. Nothing but move on with our lives the only way we know how. Everyone moves on in their own way. So, don't ever be sorry you left Bones…" he paused only long enough to look deeper into her eyes, eyes that look to his with that familiar look as she listened intensely. "…because you came back. You came back when I needed you most, when we needed you most." _


	9. Run

**Run by Thriving Ivory**

_You don't have to hold breath  
Til you can't breathe  
Don't have to cry yourself to sleep…  
And you've been walking after midnight  
On a tight rope  
I can see you shaking now  
_

Are you gonna run  
Are you gonna run…?

_Til you can't anymore-  
You know it's gonna hurt…?  
You know it's gonna hurt…?  
_

With your heart on the floor  
But you want to fall in love  
Do you want to touch  
Light of morning

_Cause it's me who you're thinking of…  
And it's you I'm thinking of…_

Yeah, it's you who I'm thinking of…  
It's you I'm thinking of…  
Do you want to fall in love…?

Brennan licked her lips glanced at Booth and leaned back into the couch. He looked at her and sighed as she exhaled, "Sarah said I have scars."

Booth wasn't expecting that and his facial expression showed it. He locked eyes with Brennan's glossy ones. "Sarah…Sarah from the dig. I…I told her of you…of us." Her fragile eyes looked down at her hands now, anywhere but to his. "I don't know why I did…maybe it was the need to share my feelings with someone." There was a breath of silence.

Then she continued, "She said my scars were evident by the hurt she saw in my eyes…" Brennan inhaled and looked Booth deep into almond eyes. "...she was right... Booth, I carry it with me still. The pain of losing you… I'm even more scared to get close to you than I was before. Because it's true, everyone I have ever loved does leave me." Brennan had said a lot. More than Booth had ever heard her say before about them. Hell she had even used the word love. She had never told anyone she loved them. He had to trust it was true in the past. Though, she had pretty much just said it a second ago.

Booth let his head fall and sighed then he inhaled as he looked up at her. "I'm sorry Bones. I'm truly sorry for what happened, but I can't change the past. I can only control the present and right now…" Booth was cut off by Bones.

"Is not the time, it's not our time. I understand Booth. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." Brennan said getting up from the couch embarrassed at her outburst of sudden emotion. She turned and looked at Booth sharing a sad smile and walked off into her room.

Booth inhaled and sunk back into the couch as he rubbed his tired eyes. He rolled over contemplating everything that had just taken place. The fact he had unintentionally hurt Bones by no fault of his own. He knew he had hurt her when he left, but he didn't realize Hannah was pregnant. Hell Hannah didn't realize she was pregnant, not until she was four months along.

Otherwise he never would have started his and Bones dangerous little liaison. Hannah and he were on their last try and it didn't look like it was going to work a second time around so what harm could come from taking the road less traveled and breaking that barrier with Bones? If they only knew of the consequences, there were so many if only's.

Now he and Bones were finally where they belonged. That is until that certain night, because life doesn't call for time outs. So, you move forward and do your best at whatever it is you believe is the best thing to do at the moment. You wonder should you make a left or a right turn. Turn around or go straight? Then you do it-make a decision, the wheels don't ever stop reeling. Neither does ones thoughts.

So, there they lay. The ghosts of the past, so far away yet so close to each other. Brennan was tossing and turning yet awake with glossy eyes as Booth did the same on her couch. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight and knew his tossing and turning would only wake Ashley, so the couch it was. They remained miles apart, yet mere memories away from one another. As the past moved through their souls like a hurricane wind, their hearts became the tornadoes it created. The destruction of their paths ever present, and the storm wasn't even over.

Booth woke to Ashley yelling his name, "Daddyyy! I'm up now! Wewah you Daddy?"

Her yell woke Brennan as well as she padded into Ashley's room. Ashley and she both realized it was only the two of them and she had beat Booth into Ashley's room. "Whaya is my Daddy Auntie Bwen?"

"Where, wh-a-rrrr-e, Ashley. And he is…" Brennan started to say he was coming when Booth entered the room.

"Good morning baby girl." Booth said bending down and kissing Ashley on her cheek. The little girl was still a bit confused as where her dad was this morning. He wasn't cooking breakfast because she didn't smell it. So where was he?

Brennan glanced at him. He looked as tired as she felt. She wondered if he had been up thinking all last night too. "Auntie Bwen can we have pancakes this mowning?"

"Morrrning." Brennan corrected. "And yes we can." Brennan said and Ashley smiled and surprised Booth when she sat up and lifted her hands toward Brennan to help her down from the bed and get dressed this morning. Brennan didn't hesitate as she reached her arms out for Ashley and carefully picked her up. Booth watched as Brennan pulled her head back to look into Ashley's eyes and smile with the little girl who was now giggling through a morning yawn.

Ashley stood on top of the toilet in Brennan's bathroom dressed for the day watching her Auntie brush her teeth. "I hear Daddy making pancakes." Ashley said to Brennan and Brennan smiled.

"Has he made them before?"Brennan asked weary of Booth's cooking abilities.

"Yes! Pawka and I love stwabewwy best!" Ashley assured Brennan.

"St-rrr-awbe-rrr-y." Brennan corrected then continued with what she was originally saying. "I only have fresh blueberries." Brennan told Ashley as she helped her off the toilet.

"That's okay, I like those too." Ashley assured Brennan. Brennan and Ashley walked out into the kitchen to see Booth pouring blueberry pancake batter into a pan.

He glanced at Brennan and her tired eyes locked with his. They could feel the silence, hear the pancake batter bubbling and crackling. Breathing picked up and hearts beat faster. They couldn't look away, yet they both didn't want to look. It was like a car accident. You know you shouldn't look, but you can't help but look.

They knew they both had their defenses up and waking up in the aftermath of their own destruction wasn't fun. They both thought they lost each other during the storm, tossed out to sea with the current and lost forever. Though, they both were still so deeply connected it was ridiculous. And the same current, the same connection that they both thought they lost each other too. It was the same current struggling to bring them together.

You see, neither yet realized that sometimes the risk that might break you is the one you have to take to make it right. Yet neither moved and both continued to tippy toe in when they just needed to jump head first. Jump out of the path of destruction and submerge their self in one another and let go of yesterdays and float on for once. Trusting wherever the current took them is where they were supposed to end up. They needed to allow each other a second chance and more importantly allow their selves a second chance.

"Daddy?" Ashley noticed the sudden silence and smelled the burning pancakes. "I think you buwnt the pancakes." Ashley said staring up at her Auntie and her Dad.

"Oh, crap. Dang it!" Booth said as he flipped the pancakes revealing black as night undersides. Suddenly Ashley covered her ears as Brennan's sensitive fire alarm went off beeping a shrill beep meep beep for the world to hear.

Brennan turned off the fire alarm and looked to Ashley, "I thought you said he could cook pancakes."

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "Guess not." She said and the two women of the house started to laugh at Booth who was running around the kitchen putting burnt pancakes on plates, turning off the stove and scraping burnt pancake remains out of the pan. He stopped suddenly realizing the fire alarm was no longer beeping and turned around locking eyes with what started the fire in the first place, Bones. She met his eyes and shook her head back and forth smiling with a glint in her eyes. He chuckled and returned her smile.

"Auntie Bwen I think you should show my Daddy how to make pancakes. He needs yaw help!" Ashley said while looking up at the two adults with a smile.

Brennan smiled and grabbed the Pam spraying the now cleaned and cooled down fry pan. "Would you like my help Booth?" she said a smile on her face and the spark that started the fire still in her eye.

"I…I don't know I think Ash and I can handle it. What do you think Ash?" Booth said bending down to get Ashley and setting her atop the counter. Her eyes had almost set the place ablaze when she wasn't helping. What would those dangerous sparks of hers do if she did?

Ash answered, "I think you need Auntie Bwen's help. She is the smawtest pewr- person everr. You said so Daddy. So she should help." Ashley stated.

"Ashley you did it. You said your R's. You said person and ever." Brennan smiled at her in praise.

"Good job baby." Booth said.

"I did it! So now Auntie Bwen gets to help! She is a good helper Daddy. I think you need her help lots and lots. I know because she helps me get dressed, bwushes my teeth and changes my baind-aids and helps me say my R's." Ashley stated and Booth and Bones locked eyes.

"Bones, would you like to help? I hear I need your help lots and lots." Booth smiled and Brennan avoided his eyes looking at him then quickly to the pan making sure Ashley wasn't too close to the stove even though she knew she was on the island. The stove was set in a different counter all together.

"I'm always here to help Booth, just like I always will be." Brennan corrected glancing back at him momentarily.

Ashley sat on the counter so that she could help with pouring blueberries into batter and maybe even stirring this time if she was strong enough. She looked from one adult to the other a bit confused. Not hearing the unsaid words the two adults were speaking aloud to one another, yet knowing something was being said.

"Sooo that's a yes?" Booth asked confirming her answer, as a misconstrued conversation was never a good thing.

"Of course Booth." Ashley raised both her arms up in the air a bit happy of the outcome and everyone exhaled a laugh, tension breaking. Ashley was growing stronger with each day. It seemed everyone was. Now if only they would let go with both hands and let the current take them back to the beginning hopefully, before a rip tide came.


	10. Secret Life

**Secret Life by Thriving Ivory**

_Hangs up her coat like always  
Wouldn't have it any other way  
The TV glows in her apartment  
Much better than most company_

Is something on your mind?  
*Answer* cold as ice she said…  
Tell me about your secret life  
And all the things you've seen  
Tell me what you think of me…

_You dance like a queen  
In spite of all the things you never wanted  
When you're left out in the cold  
You dance like a queen  
Your silhouette is _still_ my reflection  
You speak to me, you speak to me in riddles,  
And you speak to me in riddles_

Puts on her face like breathing  
Another day in black and red  
Coat is old, car seats freezing  
And a radio that just won't play

_You speak to me, You speak to me And you Speak to me in riddles, you speak to me in rhymes  
Oh, I'll find you on the waterfalls no empty house and talking walls I'll come to you in pieces ,I'll come to you in pieces…cause you speak to me in riddles, yeah you speak to me in riddles…_

Brennan was helping Ashley pour the blueberries into the pancake batter while she praised the little girl at her efforts.

"Like this Auntie Bwen?" Ashley asked wanting to make sure she was doing it properly.

"Yes, just like that Ash. Slowly tilt the bowl as I stir so all of the blueberries won't end up in one side of the pancake, but spread throughout it." Brennan answered as Booth flipped the pancakes that the two women had previously poured into the pan. He glanced at Brennan and Ashley now and then a smile in his eyes, one he couldn't deny.

Brennan finished scraping the last of the batter into the pan as Ash held the bowl up, "It's getting heavy Auntie." Ashley grunted and made a face looking to Brennan or her dad to take the bowl from her. Brennan quickly grabbed the bowl worried of Ashley doing too much too soon.

"You can let go now Ashley." Brennan said and Ashley exhaled a bit overdramatic.

"Woo. That was heavy Auntie Bwen. Good thing you gotted it for me, huh? I could have spilled it like evehwhere." Ashley said exasperated and sounding a lot like Piper.

"Everywhere, and although a possibility I think your dad or I would have caught it before you dropped it Ashley." Brennan reassured the girl.

"That's good. Cause you guys are good helpers for making pancakes." Ashley said.

Booth chuckled, "Yeah baby, we're good helpers."

"Auntie Bwen is showing you the wight way, huh daddy?" Ashley stated and asked in one sentence. Booth put the pancakes in the pan on plates and regreased it with Pam as Brennan poured the remaining batter in the pan. They sizzled and Ashley looked to her daddy who held the spatula. She giggled, "The battah needs to be flipped now daddy." She clapped her hands together. "Chop, chop." Brennan smiled to herself at Ashley's' 'Booth lingo'. Booth noticed Brennan's small smirk as he flipped the pancakes; her smile made him smile too.

Soon pancakes were on plates and everyone was sitting down at the table. "Daddy, can I have the syrup please?" Ashley asked Booth.

"Yeah, let Bones put it on for you."

"But I can do it myself." Ashley argued with Booth.

"Ash-"

"Booth, she is capable of doing it on her own. Let her try otherwise, she will never learn what she is capable of doing." Brennan said to Booth. Ironically, all Booth could think of was how fitting that sentence applied to Brennan and his past. At first she was scared, scared to let her self love him. If you asked her now how and why she opened herself up that particular night, she would still say she didn't know. She didn't, because it just happened. Kind of well maybe, well to an extent. As Booth watched Brennan watch Ashley pour the syrup 'all by herself' on her pancakes he flashbacked to a particular night at her place when everything changed.

_Booth and Bones were on the couch in Brennan's living room finishing off the last bit of their beer. Booth leaned forward and set his empty bottle on the coffee table with a sigh. "So, Bones how have you been? We haven't done this in a while."_

"_Haven't done what?" asked Brennan._

"_Just you and me, you know kick back and have a few drinks. Hang out." Booth said. "What's on your mind Bones? I know there is something going on in that genius mind of yours." he smiled._

"_Oh, oh no we haven't, you have been with Hannah, Booth." Brennan pointed out Booth's old relationship which had been broken off for about a month. Hannah said she needed space. Which, Booth felt was odd because she was practically miss independent herself. He was the last guy to suffocate a woman. So, he wondered if that really was the reason sometimes. Silence linger as his eyes met Brennan's. She looked away, and he wondered what was going on in her brilliant mind. He had an idea he just didn't know if he had the courage to voice it aloud._

"_Hannah, she bothered you didn't she Bones?" Booth asked slowly._

"_No, of course not, Hannah is very pleasant." Brennan's response was almost immediate and sounded rehearsed. Booth knew she was lying._

"_Bones, Bones look at me." Booth asked. Brennan looked into his eyes and they both felt the silence radiate through the room as the truth of the matter shown through in Brennan's eyes. She couldn't hide how she felt, couldn't hide the yesterday's she yearned to have back._

"_It bothered you." Booth said, saying what Brennan couldn't. Though, Brennan didn't move. She sat still concentrating on his eyes as not to waiver in front of him. She had no idea what to say, she was caught. _

"_No." she laughed a fake laugh breaking the tension and easing her nerves. "You are wrong. She did not bother me as you have stated." Brennan said swallowing._

_Booth tilted his head and looked at her questioningly. "That night in front of the Hoover, after we talked to Sweets…you said no Bones. You said no to me. I had no choice but to move on. What was I supposed to do?" Booth asked, dismissing what she said and giving her, her answer to her unsaid admission that his relationship in fact did bother her. _

_Brennan looked away out of the corner of her eye and then directed her gaze back into Booth's eyes. She looked down at her fidgeting hands, her voice a whisper. "What you just did Booth."_

_Booth lowered his voice to match hers. "What are you talking about Bones?"_

"_You asked me what you were supposed to do." Brennan inhaled and looked up from her hands into his eyes. "Ignore what I said that night Booth. You were supposed to ignore what I said. Just because I didn't say it didn't mean I didn't feel or want it just as badly." Brennan said and Booth inhaled._

"_You were just scared." Booth finished for her and Brennan looked away._

"_Commitment to another person is hard for me. I'm aware of that fact. I'm sorry I gave you so many mixed signals. I understand what a crushed heart feels like now, so it's okay." Brennan said and Booth sighed. _

"_No Bones, a crushed heart is never a good thing. No matter whose you crushed or who you got yours crushed by." Booth said._

"_Though, I know how it feels now Booth." Brennan explained._

"_I wish you never had to know that feeling." Booth said._

"_Thank you Booth. I wish you didn't either, but you are correct in stating that your relationship with Hannah bothered me. When in Maluku I had a lot of time to think about us." She looked up to him. "I came to a conclusion Booth." Brennan said exhaling shaky._

"_Oh? What would that be?" Booth asked._

_Brennan looked down and then hesitantly into his eyes, her large blue eyes locked onto his. "If I never try commitment how do I know what I'm capable of doing? I won't ever learn unless I try. I don't want to be an atta girl Booth. I decided I was ready to give us a bang." Brennan said._

_Booth smiled, "A shot."_

"_That's what I said." Said Brennan._

"_Why didn't you tell me Bones?"_

"_I was going too. I was excited to see you when you returned from overseas. Though, you showed me a picture of Hannah before I said anything. I decided it would only complicate matters which is why I did not say anything to you." Brennan said. "You have always understood my unsaid words Booth, and it's the unsaid words which hold the most meaning." Brennan said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders._

_The silence lingered and neither had words to explain the moment. The moment when Booth saw the candle that still burned for him was on fire in her eyes and Brennan noticed that her eyes weren't the only ones that still burned for a certain someone. Unsaid words drifted through the air, pent up emotion that had been held inside them was released into the night as his lips met hers. _

"_What about Hannah?" Brennan asked in a heavy whisper wanting to pull back, but not daring to stop._

"_We're on a break…"he kissed her again. "….she didn't say if it was for good or not…and… me" another kiss, heavier with more passion "…me… neither…" that's all Brennan needed to hear "…oh God Bones, you feel so good. We're over…our love died..." he parted for a breath and kissed her again"...it's too complicated." Booth said reassuring Brennan. Bones silenced him by leaning up and taking control._

_The kisses were slow full of heavy passion at first whilst exploring and familiarizing each other's mouths. Soon Brennan was laid back on the couch like a teenager and Booth was kissing her neck, as his hands roamed other areas of her body. It felt so, so…normal to be together like this, to be more than partners. _

"_I love you Bones." He felt her tense at the words and she stopped kissing him. He looked down into her eyes. "You know that, right? That I love you." Booth asked and Brennan inhaled sharply._

_After a moment Brennan nodded and swallowed, "Ditto."_

_He smiled, because he understood her unsaid words. Smiled because two silhouettes almost merged into one dancing a dance as old as time. _

_That night, Booth watched with an intent fascination as Brennan slowly spread her wings and poured her heart out. Thus, allowing her to soar to heights she never even knew existed._

"Daddy?" Booth snapped out of it as Ashley called his name for the third time.

"Booth?" Bones called a bit worried.

He looked to the women of the house as the pint sized blue eyes blond spoke. "I did it Daddy, all by myself. Were you watching?" Ashley asked.

She took the syrup bottle and poured more syrup onto her pancakes for effect. "See? I pourded it all out, all gone just like dis. Did you watch dat time?" She asked Booth with big baby blues and a charm smile from ear to ear.

"Uh, yeah…yeah, good job baby." Booth said smiling at Ashley and glancing at Bones.

"_I did it Booth." She said as she awoke in his arms the next morning._

_He smiled into her dark blue doe eyes, "What would that be Bones?" _

"_I tried something new without any help and found out what I am capable of doing." Brennan smiled as Booth kissed her forehead. _

That night she had taken the shot, and he had pulled the trigger. Though, as he sit eating pancakes with Ashley and Bones today. Booth couldn't help but wonder if there were even any more rounds left to fire?


	11. Angels On The Moon

Thanks for all of the reviews thus far...I really was unsure if anyone would like this story. Chapter : Angels On The Moon aka 'Sink or Swim'

* * *

**"Angels On The Moon"**

This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us  
To all of us

_Don't tell me if I'm dying  
'Cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun  
Maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
Of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know never leaves too soon_

You can tell me all your thoughts  
About the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to  
When no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends  
'Cause I just don't wanna know  
No I don't wanna know

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

by Thriving Ivory

Booth was glad today was the Monday, because he was able to return to work. Not only did it mean Ashley was feeling well enough to attend the Jeffersonian daycare, but work gave him more to do and less to think about. Especially because today Bones wasn't going out into the field with him, she didn't give him a straight answer as to why she didn't want to and so he didn't push. They were still working on Friday's case and Cam was more familiar with it anyway. He would take Cam or maybe Clark.

"Daddy? Are we going to Angie and your work now?" asked the two and a half year old sitting in her car seat. Her voice pulled Booth from his thoughts as he glanced in his rearview mirror. He smiled as he looked at the bright blue eyed little girl with bleach blond ringlets. From the passenger's seat Brennan watched the world pass by quietly, the silent hum of the car tires was almost peaceful.

"Yeah, princess." Booth said and Brennan turned her head in his direction, but said nothing. She found it a bit disheartening that Ashley didn't even realize she worked there as well. Though, why would she? She had never seen Brennan there.

"Dat's good. Is Cammie and Pipah going to be der?" Ashley asked curious of what was going on.

"Yep." Booth reassured her.

"Hodgie too?"

"Hodgins too."

"Auntie Bwen, is you coming to wook with us too?" Ashley asked Brennan. Though, Brennan was quiet a moment thinking of what to say.

"Yes." Was her simple reply and Booth glanced in her direction. She noticed his glance, but dismissed it. This week had proved harder than she thought on both her and Booth.

"You will like Daddy's wook Angie is there and Pipah too!" Ash informed Brennan and she noticed Booth glance at her again. She kept quiet. Booth tried unsuccessfully to hide a frown and the trio drove on. The emotion that ran so strongly between them, the emotion she had come to know as love. The emotion she thought he no longer felt for her. She was wrong and the worst part was he practically told her that, to her face. So the emotion was out in the open taunting them. A reminder of what was and confirmation of what could be.

_Her hand lay on his knee comforting him from what she thought was Hannah's loss. She told him it was okay to cry, that he had lost his fiancé. Though she pulled it away after he said,_ _"No Bones it's not okay to be distraught over certain things." _

"I'm sure I will Ash." Brennan tried to sound happy, her mind elsewhere.

They had parked in the parking garage and were walking toward the daycare. "Are you gonna come see Pipah Auntie Bwen?"Ashley's small voice asked from Booth's arms, "I will show you wheya it is."

Brennan wasn't planning on it. She was planning on going straight to her office and trying to bypass Angela, and the rest of the team. No one had seen her in a long time and no matter how much she didn't want to see people right now. They would want to see her. Scratch the bypass plan.

Instead she turned around facing Booth and Ashley. "Sure Ash."

"Yay! Pipah will be happy to see you!" Ashley said and Brennan felt Booth's eyes on her and she turned to look into his. She didn't know what to say, and sometimes nothing at all was the best thing to say. She inhaled and exhaled looking away. A corridor later and, "We aw here!" Ashley said excited.

"We are." Brennan said a bit correcting Ashley, a bit agreeing, but more because she didn't really have any other words for the moment.

"Agent Booth and Miss Ashley, it's good to see you. Angela said you two would be stopping by today." A woman who appeared to be in her fifties smiled at Booth and Ashley.

"Good to see you too Eve." Said Booth.

"I heard you had surgery Miss Ashley. How are you feeling?" asked Eve.

"I'm feeling better. My Auntie Bwen helps change my band aids." Ashley informed her.

"Oh, well isn't that perfect for you." Eve said tapping Ashley's nose in an affectionate joking manner. Ashley giggled and leaned into Booth. "Well, I just need you to fill out these forms." Eve said to Booth whose hands were full with Ashley. He started to bend down to set her down, when little arms clasped tighter into shoulders and around his neck. She attached herself and wasn't letting go.

"I don't want you to go to work Daddy! Stay with me!" It was so sudden; tears were welling in her eyes. What happened to the excited little girl that was ready to see her friend Piper? Booth knew it was the psychological trauma of losing Hannah. She was scared to let Booth go too, but she had too.

Brennan suddenly took a step toward the two. She didn't speak, but locked eyes with Booth. A silent language passed through agent and anthropologist. 'I can take her if you want?'

'Okay'

Brennan held her hands out and Ashley crawled into Brennan's arms. "You are getting a bit big to be carried Ashley." Brennan said smiling.

"Ashley!" Piper said upon hearing her friends cries, she had come running up to the door. Now she stood next to Eve both hands in the air like a mini Angela, "What is going on?"

Ash looked to Piper and Brennan brushed the tears from her eyes and smoothed her soft blond ringlets back. "Hi Piper, how are you doing?" asked Brennan.

"I'm fine." Piper exhaled sounding exasperated, "But Ash is not. What is going on Ash? Tell me. It's best this way." Piper said nodding her head in a yes fashion as she explained this to Brennan and Ashley. Eve and Booth glanced at each other at Piper's words. The kid was definitely Angela's.

"I think Ash is just a little upset right because-" Brennan started and

"I can't visit my mommy." Ashley said her head buried in the crook of Brennan's neck as she stared at Piper.

Piper tilted her head and grew silent, thinking of what to say-for once. "Cause she's an angel?"

Ashley nodded yes into Brennan's shoulder. "You want to still play?" Piper asked hopeful. She held out her hand toward Brennan and Ashley. "We can play angels if you want too?" Ashley picked up her head intrigued with Pipers invite. She nodded yes and Eve smiled sadly letting Brennan and Ashley into the daycare. Brennan glanced at Booth he had finished the paperwork and was turned away from Eve his hand rubbing his distraught face. It was too much.

Booth started to follow them in when Eve stopped Booth. "It may be best if you stay here and she waves good bye. She may get distracted from her play and want to go with you again." Booth inhaled and nodded yes. Eve shut the bottom half of the door as Booth watched Brennan set Ashley down and kneel down next to her and Piper. He closed his eyes and wondered what they were saying.

"Ash, have fun with Piper, okay?" Brennan said a smile on her face as she brushed the little girl's bangs which needed a trim out of her face.

"Are you leaving?" Ashley asked and while Brennan wasn't into psychology she knew this was a loaded question.

"Not the building. Only this room, I will return to you in a few hours."

"Is Daddy leaving?" Ashley glanced toward Booth then quickly back into Brennan's eyes awaiting an answer. Booth was going out in the field.

"Yes, but he will be back in a few hours to check on you too. Brennan said then turned to Piper. "Angela will as well. I will tell her too." Brennan assured Piper knowing the little girl would make a big deal out of it and her excitement would distract Ash's thoughts.

"Yay! Can you have my daddy come too Auntie Bren? He likes to play with bugs way too much." Piper said her hands going out to her sides for exaggerated effect. "Mommy says so." Piper said and Brennan smiled.

"Yes Piper."

"Thanks Auntie Bren."

"Can we see the bugs later?" Ash asked Brennan.

"I will check, okay."

"My daddy has lots of bugs."

The statement sounded funny if one didn't know what Jack Hodgins did for a living. "I remembered Pipah." Ash said.

"Okay, sweetie just checkin. I think he got even more." Piper said and Brennan looked behind her to Booth and gave him a reassuring smile. It was going to be okay.

Ash turned to Piper, "Rewy? Buttaflies too?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders and and rolled her eyes, "Who knows, his crazy." Piper said and Ashley giggled.

"See you two later." Brennan said as she stood up and walked away. Only they were too deep in a conversation of bugs to really care she left at all. She received a simple bye and the girls walked off together, Piper holding her hand leading the way. She had to admit it was cute.

Brennan got to the door and told Eve all was fine then slipped out as the door became one, the top now locking with the bottom half she slipped out. She looked at Booth, "She okay?" he asked in a hitched breath.

"She is fine." Brennan assured him and he exhaled. "I told her you would check on her later as well as Angela, Hodgins and I." Brennan said and Booth nodded.

The two walked down the corridor toward the anthropology department in silence. "Hey Bones?" Brennan looked at him. "Thanks."

"Of course Booth, I told you I will always be here just like I always have been." Brennan said and silence lingered once more as they made their way down another corridor. "Though, personally I would thank Hodgins for becoming an entomologist."

They rounded the corner toward the automatic doors and walked through them. Booth gave her an odd look. While the familiar swoosh sound the doors made was inviting to Brennan's ears. The smell of the lab, the noises, she was home. She waited for it and then, "Dr. Brennan!" Daisy's shrill voice cut through the air as she was the first to spot her. Why did she have to be the first? She hadn't made it up the steps yet when she was surrounded in embraces she didn't really want by the team.

Booth watched at Brennan made uncomfortable faces as people hugged her. Though, he only glanced a moment then he turned and walked into Cam's office and picked up the Peterson file reviewing it. He didn't want to be here long; the field was calling his name.

He didn't want to be at this place, now that Bones was back it was only reopening old wounds. Wounds he thought had healed, they never had. He knew the moment he had walked out of her door he was scared for life. They both were.

The Peterson case looked to be a predetermined murder. He leaned back in Cam's chair and exhaled, and rubbing his face. There was nothing predetermined about the night he left. He never looked back that night because he knew the pools his blurry eyes had become would have turned into a flood. He had heard her slide down her door, he had heard her cry. He didn't want to remember, though he had no choice, neither did she. Tears had fallen, scars were made, scars that reminded them both of yesterdays of that day- _everyday_.

So, why did they fight the current? Most people that fight rip tides drown. Though, neither had grown up near the ocean. They had been stuck floating down rivers for too long. Now they were here, together, in this vast body of water. Though, once upon a time they had taken the plunge and jumped in, hand in hand. Treading water makes no difference; they were unknowingly sinking to swim from the start. And now more than ever these waters were uncharted.


	12. For Heaven's Sake

**_For Heaven's Sake by Thriving Ivory_**

_Pull yourself together Before you set yourself apart Make every door you walk through A living work of art For Heaven's Sake_

_For heaven's sake there's more at stake Than we may ever learn More footsteps to hold onto and corners to be turned Like weeping violins, you tremble and you shake Don't you dwell on the future for it's miles away For Heaven's Sake_

_Your talkin' in your sleep Like there's nothing more to lose Well hey you know you're not alone Cause honey I get lonely too And it feels so familiar, must have been here before Singin' I don't wanna go but I don't wanna hurt anymore For Heaven's Sake_

_And I know and I know and I know That it ain't always fair You're gonna have to let it go No you're not moving anywhere_  
_Pull yourself together Before you set yourself apart Make every door you walk through A living work of art For Heaven's Sake_

_And I know and I know and I know That you've had more than you can bare But you're gonna have to let it go No you're not moving anywhere For Heaven's Sake_

* * *

Cam and Booth were driving to the F.B.I after just finding more remains to add to the Peterson case. When Cam ordered they be shipped back to the Jeffersonian Booth looked at her agitated, "Camille, I've only been gone a week not a year. I remember the drill." Booth said and she backed off not saying a thing, she chalked it up to everything that had been going on. Hannah's death and Brennan's return, the timing was horrid. Ones heart could only take so much before the pieces were too far gone to put back together. She sighed as Booth re-ordered the remains shipped back to the Jeffersonian.

Now in the SUV Booth was silent. Cam usually let awkward silence alone until the other spoke, but this was Seeley. He was one her best and oldest friends. "I'm so sorry Seeley." Cam said empathetic. She hadn't seen him since Hannah passed.

Booth's jaw tensed, "Ashley asked about you this morning."

Cam smiled, everyone loved that little girl. She was so polite and her smile lit up a room. She let Piper have the spotlight and stole it quietly. She didn't ever fight for attention. She just had a natural warmth about her. "What did she say?" Cam asked.

"She wanted to know if you were going to be at work today." Booth said inhaling and exhaling.

"I will make sure to stop by and see her." Cam smiled a tight smile and Booth nodded. "How is she feeling? I believe Angela said Brennan is helping with her perforation and dressing of wounds." Cam said and then she saw it and wished she never would have mentioned Dr. Brennan's name. The look in his eye that he used to get whenever someone spoke of Brennan. It was still there.

Only now Booth was just as confused as ever as how to handle the fire that still burned inside him. Should he let it burn or contain it? Put it out or let her warmth embrace him completely? Could he let her warmth envelope him in all its glory or was it too soon? He was petrified and almost glad it was too soon. Glad she understood that as well.

"She is feeling better and Bones is helping." Booth said shortly about Brennan.

Wow. He was staying with Brennan through all of this. Wow, she wished she was a fly on the wall in that house. She couldn't imagine how tense this was on both of them. So, that was why he asked her to come out into the field instead of Brennan. Okay.

"How is Ashley doing?" Cam asked, not daring speak of Brennan. "She misses Hannah, although, she isn't taking it as hard as I thought she would. In the mornings and at night she will tell me she wants her, but knows she can't visit." Booth said.

"Visit?" Cam wondered.

Booth smiled half heartedly, "When we were in the hospital she wanted Hannah. Angela told her she could see her later, but later never came. She eventually learned of…of…Hannah's passing. She broke. Last week she announced she wanted to go to heaven to visit her mommy." Booth said as he ran his hand over his face and threw a glance in Cam's direction.

Cam's voice was soft, "I'm so sorry."

Booth inhaled, "Bones told her Hannah was an angel and she was with her mommy." Booth chuckled remembering Ashley, "She was excited and asked if Brennan's mommy was an angel too."

Cam inhaled at this and sat up a little straighter in the passenger seat as Booth continued. "Bones said she didn't know, but that I would say she was. To Ashley that was a yes. So she announced that Grandma B, mommy and Bones' mommy were our Angels and they would watch us." Booth said.

Cam smiled, "What did Brennan say?"

"Nothing, she just agreed with Ashley. She respected Ash and my beliefs." Booth sighed and they drove in silence until they pulled into parking garage of the F.B.I and parked. He looked at Cam and let the vehicle run as they sat a moment. "I miss her Cam. I know we didn't always get along and I know I confided in you more than I should have about our relationship and I'm sorry for that." Booth said speaking of Hannah and Cam nodded a nod that said its okay.

Booth inhaled exhaled and went on "Though, she was still Hannah. I loved her and now she's gone. She won't ever see Ashley get married or be there for her first boyfriend or any of that girl stuff mom's love to do with their daughters. We might have not been right for each other. I know we were having a tough go of it and we had more than our fair share of disagreements, but she was always a good mother Cam." Booth wiped a tear from his eye, "A great mother." Booth said and Cam frowned leaned across the console and hugged one of her best friends. They sat in silence as Booth pulled comfort from her.

Booth pulled out of their embrace and he nodded, "Thanks Cam."

"No problem Booth."

"You didn't call me Seeley."

"And you didn't call me Camille." She chuckled as they got out of the SUV and walked into the bureua.

Sweets saw Booth through his office window and rushed out of the door leaving his paper work unattended. "Agent Booth!" Booth cringed as he turned around not even in his office yet. Cam had gone to the restroom leaving him to fend for himself.

"I'm so sorry, I heard what happened. How are you feeling?" Sweets asked and Booth rolled his eyes.

"I'm peachy freakin' keen Sweets." Booth said.

Sweets registered the sarcasm unlike Bones did. He also knew it was a coping method. "I'm sorry Agent Booth. How is Ashley?"

"She is hanging in there Sweets. Bones is doctoring her perforation." Booth said immediately regretting mentioning Brennan.

Sweets closed his lips and stood up a little straighter, "Dr. Brennan is back?"

Booth sighed, "Yes she is back." Booth said eager to be out of Sweets interrogating. He was not in a session.

"Oh, when did she return?" Sweets pried.

"Last Friday." Booth said and suddenly it clicked with Sweets. Brennan had arrived the same night, hell within hours of Hannah's passing. Holy Shit! Poor guy!

"That is nice of Dr. Brennan to stop by your place to doctor Ashley's perforation." Sweets said.

"Yes, she is a good friend." Booth said knowing if he mentioned he was staying with Brennan. Sweets would have his butt on his couch in no time flat.

Sweets nodded as Booth escaped to his office. Sweets stood in the corridor a moment processing everything. Cam walked up to him, "Hello Dr. Sweets."

"Dr. Saroyan?" Sweets was surprised at her presence at the Hoover.

"Yes, Dr. Sweets?" Cam asked and Sweets looked to Booth's office then to Cam.

"He told me Dr. Brennan is back. That she is helping him doctor Ashley." Sweets said exhaling.

"Yes she is." Cam said.

Sweets knew he had lied, he could just tell. So, he went out on a limb knowing Cam was never one to say much or get into others business. "Staying at her apartment must be tough on all of them."

"Yes, I imagine it is Dr. Sweets. I couldn't imagine having a three year old who lost their mother. I know how distraught Michelle was when she lost her father and she was a teenager." Cam said remembering certain nights or outbursts Michelle went through close to her father's passing.

Sweets mind raced at the truth of the matter. Oh God. He is staying with Dr. Brennan. How emotionally draining? How horribly awkward to lose your fiancé only to immediately stay with your ex-lover? Brennan mine as well have been. He had lost a love only to have the love he purposely misplaced, though, never got rid of present herself back into his life, and all in the same day.

Sweets looked at his watch and told Cam he had an appointment and had to go. He also made a note to make an appointment ASAP for his two favorite patients. Cam smiled nodding in Booth's direction as she walked into his office. "I faxed the case over to Bones."

Cam nodded eager to return to the Jeffersonian and her team. Booth on the other hand was notably taking his time as he had 'one more thing to copy or fax' that Cam knew someone else could have done. "I can't wait to see Ash. It's been too long. I bet she will be ecstatic to see both of us." Cam said knowing the mention of his daughter would make him leave his work. It did.

She smiled as Booth said, "Alright, I'm finished. Let's hit it." As they left the office she noted the papers he said he really needed to get out still sitting on his desk. Family has that affect on you.

Brennan was in her office going over the Peterson case file Booth had faxed from his office. It stated that they found more remains and they were being shipped to the Jeffersonian right now. She noticed where she usually signed her name as the anthropologist in the field Cam's signature was signed. It was okay; she had too much catching up to do in the Jeffersonian to care of such frivolous matters.

Though, upon seeing her signature she couldn't help but notice that she inhaled and exhaled deeply. She didn't know why she did, but at the same time she knew exactly why she did. She wanted that signature to be hers. Though, she had more important things to do at the Jeffersonian. She needed to catch up and review her interns work. She looked at her watch it was eleven forty five. She got up and headed down to see Ash and Piper.

"Dr. Edison." Brennan called and Clark Edison looked up from the skull he was examining.

"Yes Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm leaving the anthropology department to visit Ashley and Piper in the Jeffersonian daycare. Booth said the remains are being shipped here right now." Brennan said.

"Okay." Clark looked to Hodgins who walked up next to him. "She doesn't want to be here when the remains get here? New remains at that." Clark said stunned to Hodgins.

Hodgins shrugged, "She is great with the dead dude, but as long as Booth's alive..." He paused, "Clark, she is still a woman. Think of it that way."

"Ah, got it. Agent Booth is distraught; of course Dr. Brennan would be too." Clark nodded in understanding.

"Dude, they are one messed up-" Clark cut Hodgins off.

"Star-crossed lovers?"

"Yeah." Hodgins agreed and they went back to work.

Brennan knocked on the daycare's door and was greeted by a young woman in her early twenties. "Hi my name is Alyssa. May I help you?"

"Yes, I came to visit my God daughters. My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan I'm listed on both of their emergency contact sheets."

"Okay, let me just check their sheets. What are their names?"

"Piper Temperance Hodgins and Ashley Faith Booth." Brennan said thinking of Ashley's middle name and all it meant to her for a brief moment as she waited on Alyssa. Then the moment was gone.

"Come in Ms. Brennan." Alyssa opened the door.

"It's Dr. Brennan." Brennan corrected as she scanned the room for the girls.

"Sorry Dr. Brennan. The girls are sitting at the table over there, we just served lunch and they are munching on some snacks." Alyssa pointed toward Ashley and Piper.

Brennan nodded and walked over to Ashley and Piper. Ashley turned around first hearing what had become familiar footsteps. "Auntie Bwen!" Ash got up quickly from her seat and winced. Brennan was engulfed in a hug by two little girls and though she didn't know why, she felt an overwhelming urge to cry. Though, she didn't. She hugged them back, released them and told them both to sit. Only Ashley held onto Brennan a little longer after she released her then sat down.

"You came back and visited us Auntie Bren!" Piper said.

Ashley popped an animal cracker in her mouth and smiled softly tilting her head, "I'm glad you came Auntie Bwen." Her voice was soothing.

"I'm glad I came too Ashley." Brennan said with a smile. She touched Ash's nose and Ashley crinkled it up and giggled lightly as Piper laughed loudly at her friend and Auntie.

"Me too! Me too! I'm glad too!" Piper said and Brennan smiled.

"Where is my daddy?" Ashley asked Brennan.

"He is still working he will be here in a few hours." Brennan said hoping she was correct.

"Is you all done wooking fow today?" Ashley asked and Brennan smiled as Piper sipped apple juice through a straw listening intently for the answer.

"Are you all done Wo-rrr-king fo-rr today? And no I'm not." Brennan said and Ashley nodded in understanding which was abnormal for a nearing three year old.

"Is my Daddy coming later?" Ashley wondered.

"A few more hours, right Auntie Bren?" Piper asked remembering what Brennan had said.

Brennan smiled, "Yes that is correct in a few more hours."

"Will you stay until he gets heyah?" Ashley wondered.

"He-rr-e. And I have to go back to work soon, but I can stay until you finish your snacks. Would that be a sufficient amount of time?" Brennan asked.

"What's ficcient?" Piper asked, "Cause I don't know that word."

"Su-ficcient means adequate or tolerable."Brenan explained.

"Nope don't know that one, cept I know the word tolerate because mommy says 'Piper I won't tolerate that!" Piper furrowed her brow, "But I don't know what it means except I'm pretty sure it means I'm in trouble." Piper said and Brennan smiled.

"Tolerate means to put up with and another word for sufficient is enough." Brennan said.

Piper started speaking with her mouth full of animal crackers as Ash munched on her own in silence. "I know that one! It means no more. Ashley watched as Piper pointed to Brennan and said, "Mommy says that's enough Piper Temperance Hodgins! It means all full too. But I don't get in trouble as much with daddy." Piper explained and Brennan smirked.

Ashley removed her mouth from her apple juice box and held it in her hand. "Then yep, snacks is sufficient." Ash said with a shy but bright smile knowing she got this word right when Brennan smiled at her.

Brennan noted the half eaten prepackaged peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The girls were too caught up in Brennan to finish them. Plus they were little and half the prepackaged peanut butter and jelly plus animal crackers filled them up.

"Auntie Bren Ash said your mommy is an angel too?" Piper asked quietly.

Ashley looked to Brennan and held out her hands. Brennan pulled the little girl up onto her lap brushing her silky bangs out of her face as she nestled her head into Brennan's chest. Brennan didn't believe in angels and heaven. But Ashley did.

"Yeah, yes." Brennan said.

"Mommy said angels are good. Auntie Han and your mommy is angels, so that's good." Piper explained.

Brennan froze a moment and time stood still. _Auntie Han? _When did that happen? Hell she knew when it happened. She had left and Angela and Hannah had become good friends more because of the girls and convenience. Brennan let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in.

"Auntie Bwen?" Ash leaned up juice box still in hand. Her voice pulled Brennan back to reality.

"Hhmm?"

"I want to get my stuff from my house befow we go to yous house." Ash said.

"B-e-f-o-rr-e and y-o-u-rr. We will see Ash." Brennan said and the little girl nodded. The tiny table they sat at had become silent. Thank goodness for Piper.

"Does Ash and Uncle Booth live with you now?" Piper asked directing her question at Brennan who inhaled.

Ashley turned looking at her Auntie as well, curiosity had won her over. "No, I'm just helping doctor Ashley's perforation until she is better."

"When will I be better?" Ashley asked and Brennan now out of habit brushed Ashley's bangs back again.

"Soon." Brennan answered.

"That's what daddy says." Ash said and Brennan nodded.

Ashley smiled, "My daddy, buwnt the pancakes all up and set the fyah awam off making bweaky." Ashley giggled as did Piper and Brennan exhaled glad the tension of the previous conversation had been broken.

"He did?" Piper asked incredulously with large eyes.

"Yep." Ash giggled, "Wight Auntie Bwen?"

"He did." Brennan smiled remembering Booth running around her kitchen. Brennan didn't notice she continued to play with Ashley's smooth locks as the three spoke and laughed of silly daily matters.

Cam and Booth rounded a corridor and walked up to the Jeffersonian daycare. Booth knocked and Alyssa answered the door. "Hi my name is Alyssa, can I help you?"

"I'm here to see my daughter. I'm Agent Seeley Booth her name is Ashley Faith Booth."

"Of course let me check her contact sheet." Alyssa said adding, "She is just finishing her snack."

Booth nodded and looked toward the lunch table. There was Bones, Ash in her lap stroking her hair as she spoke with Piper and shared some animal crackers with them. Booth couldn't help but hide a small smile. He was glad she had visited Ash. He knew she appreciated Brennan's presence. Cam looked to what Booth was staring so intently at and then she inhaled smiling one of her tight smiles at him.

Booth didn't look at her when he spoke, "She looks happy."

Cam didn't look at him, but used that serious voice Booth knew well, "Which one?"

Booth turned his head and looked at Cam his eyes meeting hers then drifting back to the woman with his daughter in her lap.

Cam had never really forgotten the night in a bar she stated and asked Seeley. _"You're in love with Dr. Brennan."_ She never forgot that silent look he gave her. The look that said, _'obviously, and I always will.' _Though, Cam was a good human being and felt awful for him and Ashley over the loss of Hannah.

While Angela never forgot the Brennan and Booth dynamic, she did grow impatient with it and lost hope even if she knew Bren never left his heart. Angela had become an ear for Hannah to vent too about their ups and downs. Angela had come to forgive the blond she once hated and their kids became best friends while they became good ones.

Now as Booth stare at Bones waiting for Alyssa to bring her contact sheet he remembered back to a certain late night conversation lying in bed with a nine month pregnant Hannah.

"_Do you want to make Temperance her Godmother?" Hannah asked._

_Booth sighed, "Yeah, she would like that."_

_Silence lingered and Booth thought the conversation was over. He should have known better. He was talking to a woman, two sentences was two too little._

"_Seeley?" Her soft voice pierced the silence of the bedroom._

"_Hhmm?"_

"_When we were apart… you…you and Temperance, you were together weren't you?" Hannah asked nearly remorseful. Booth tensed. _

"_No, we've always just been partners." Booth said having made up his mind long ago never to tell anyone of his and Bones liaison. _

"_Don't bullshit me Seeley." Hannah whispered almost apologetic and Booth was silent neither confirming nor denying. So, Hannah jumped to her own conclusion. "I'm sorry, I really am. I know you loved her. And I'm not stupid Seeley-"_

"_I never said you were." Booth said not wanting to argue. It was late. _

"_What I was going to say was if anything ever happened to me. I would be more than happy to make Temperance our daughters Godmother. If…if you were ever to get remarried, she is the only other woman I could see you marrying."_

"_Hannah." Booth needed this conversation to end._

"_And she would make an excellent mother. I've seen her with Piper, she has a warm heart." Hannah said._

_Booth nodded, "I will tell her tomorrow at work."_

"_Perfect. I'm sure she will be happy." Hannah said giving him a chaste kiss to his temple as Booth tried to force sleep upon his self._

He remembered that was the first and last time she ever brought Bones and him up. He often wondered if she thought Bones and him were ever together or not. It seemed she had pretty good gut instincts, though she never brought them up even in the worst of spats which made him think otherwise.

Ash crawled off Brennan's lap. "You have to go back to wook now?" she asked.

"Yes." Brennan replied.

"Will you come back again?" Piper wondered.

"I will try. Though, Booth, Angela and Hodgins should visit as well."

"Good." Piper said and Ashley agreed.

"See you later girls." Brennan turned but felt a little hand tug at her pant leg and looked down to Ash bending down.

"I'm happy that you came Auntie Bwen." Ashley said and Brennan smiled brushing her bangs out of her face.

"I'm glad I came too Ash." Brennan said, "See you later."

"See you later." Ash and Piper echoed as Brennan stood up only to lock eyes with Booth at the entry way of the daycare. Really? Brennan looked to Cam beside him and stopped for a millisecond gathering her composure before walking toward them both. Brennan smiled a forced smile as did Booth.

Cam smiled a tight smile of her own, "Dr. Brennan."

"Hello ."

Suddenly two little girl's heads turned around, "Daddy!" Ashley said making her way over to the trio of adults Piper along side of her.

"Hey Princess." Booth said kissing Ashley's forehead.

Booth bent down lifted Ash up Piper looked watched as Ash was raised up in the air by Booth. She wanted to be up in the air too. Though, her mommy said she was almost four and getting too big. But her Daddy still lifted her up so that was fun.

"Auntie Bwen visited us!" Ash informed Booth with a smile.

"But she has to go to work." Piper explained to Booth and Cam. Brennan was glad she did.

"I do. See you later girls." Brennan said. "Oh, Cam the remains should be in soon."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan." Cam said.

"Bye Booth."

"Bye Bones."Booth said as Brennan slipped out of the daycare door. Knowing there was no such thing as a 'good' bye.

Booth and Cam walked over to two small kid's chairs and sat down. Ash remained in Booth's lap as Piper sat Indian style on the floor. "Auntie Bwen visited for a sufficient amount of time." Ash said.

Cam shared a glance with Booth, "You can tell Brennan has been with them." She chuckled and Booth smiled.

"It means enough." Piper informed the adults.

"Oh." Said Cam, "Does it?"

"Yep." Ashley said who now wanted to be let down to the ground with Piper. Booth let her crawl out of his arms and Cam watched knowing he wanted nothing more than for Ash to lay back into his chest like she had Brennan's.

Though, Cam knew that even though Booth was Daddy, there was something about a woman that calmed and comforted a child. She knew the maternal side of her had come out a hell of a lot more than she was prepared for when she took in Michelle. Maybe it was the familiar built in pillow her chest made for a sleepy head, or the soft soothing voice, gentle touch and long familiar hair to grab onto as the little one drifted off on their chest.

"I told Pipah you buwnt the pancakes at Auntie Bwen's and set off the fiya awam." Ash giggled.

Cam raised an eyebrow at him shooting him another glance. "You are so silly Uncle Booth!" Piper said laughing.

"Daddy Auntie Bwen ate snacks with us." Ash said.

"Yep!" said Piper, "She ate some of our animal snacks." Piper laughed again.

"The giwaffe's have long heads." Ash said adding, "I ate them."

Piper chimed in, "Mines head broke off."

"Hhmm, that's nice Piper." Cam said.

"No it's not Cammie. Pipah, you shouldn't break giwaffes head off." Ashley informed everyone.

"You're right Ash, it's not nice." Cam said.

"But I didn't do it on purpose." Piper held her hand up, "Wait-I am not in trouble. I didn't do anything sufficient." Piper said remembering her knew word of the day.

Booth and Cam laughed. "Daddy, Auntie Bwen said maybe we can get woof-woof tonight." Ash said speaking of her stuffed animal dog. Booth thought about it a second. He needed to still get a lot more than the clothes than Angela had brought to the hospital for Ash and him. Booth had gone back to the apartment since then, saying he was going to the grocery store or something of that nature. Though, he forgot woof-woof.

"Yeah, yeah princess." Booth said, "We will try and get woof-woof tonight."

"That's good." Ash said.

Piper still looked confused, "So, I'm not in trouble?"

Cam and Booth smiled, "No, missy you aren't in trouble." Booth reassured the little girl.

Piper wiped her hand across her forehead, "Woo, that's good thing. My mommy would've been mad."

Booth leaned over to Cam, "She definitely has Gibbons in her."

"Yes. She is Angela's all the way. Though, she loves the bugs and dirt too." Cam added.

Booth chuckled thinking of Hannah and who Ash was more like. Who would she be more like now without Hannah? The girls were stuck in some deep meaningful meaningless conversation.

Cam and Booth were both staring at the girls, "She looks just like her Seeley."

It was if she had read his mind. "I know." Booth said and they sat in silence listening to Ash and Piper's mindless chatter. "She is intelligent and curious like her as well." Booth said quietly and Cam nodded.

"I have to get back to work, remains should be in." Cam said.

"Yeah, I will be there shortly." Booth said.

"Take your time." Cam smiled. "Bye Ash, goodbye Piper. I have to go back to work now."

"Bye Cammie!" Piper and Ash said at the same time each hugging one of Cam's legs. Cam looked down at the girls and then to Booth. He smiled and called the girls to him. "Bye!" the two said simultaneously.

As Cam walked the corridors to the anthropology department she exhaled. The Booth she saw today, it was as if she had seen a ghost. His haunted eyes constantly thinking of what he should do and would it be right? Cam sighed standing up a bit straighter as she rounded another corridor that brought her toward the anthropology department.

Cam knew whatever he had with Hannah, however pleasant she was. She would never be Bones. Comparing was a horrible thing to do in relationships because you can't compare one person to another person, the relationship will never work. Though, Booth didn't compare. Worse yet he had come to grips with the fact of the matter and chose to settle.

Though, the fact of the matter was he had a beautiful daughter. Cam knew he told himself he would revive the love he and Hannah had lost creating a wonderful happy family. She had known him long enough. That his actions did not go unpredicted to her. She watched as he erased the past, erased Brennan- in order to move forward. Watched as he convinced himself the woman who set the standard was forever unattainable.

Brennan was in her office checking her e-mail. She opened one from Sweets. Booth and she had an appointment with him tomorrow at ten a.m. He included in his e-mail that Booth already knew. He explained he ran into him at the bureau and she took it at face value.

When Booth joined the team Cam was in full work mode as was Brennan and the rest of the team. Booth walked into Bones' office to pick up some papers that needed her signature. He was still reeling from leaving Ashley again. It wasn't as bad this time. Ash didn't cling to him like she had before. Though, it was still hard on him. This whole week was hard.

"Oh, Booth." She said leaving his name hanging out in the open. He caught her off guard.

"Hey, Bones." He hadn't planned on running into her. She heard the poignant tone his voice held and she frowned.

"Is Ashley okay?" Brennan asked carefully.

Booth nodded, but Brennan could see the unshed tears he wouldn't allow fall in his eyes. "She said she wanted to get her woof-woof tonight." Booth said.

"Okay. What is a woof-woof?" Brennan asked and Booth smiled.

"Her stuffed dog." Booth explained.

Brennan nodded, "Booth?" her voice was a whisper.

He looked up into haunted dark blue eyes and looked away. "Don't Bones." Booth warned.

Brennan nodded and began to leave, but Booth grabbed her wrist. She turned abruptly and slowly all at once locking eyes with him. He wasn't strong enough for her to stay, but he couldn't let her go either. Booth looked down to the ground and in a sudden motion buried his head into her shoulder. For a moment all that was, was here and now.

"You once told me everything eventually. It will get better eventually." Brennan tried her voice was a soothing whisper.

Booth said nothing only clung to her. He wished so many things were different, but this was real life. You don't get to choose, you only choose how you react to the situations you are dealt.

Cam started to walk into Brennan's office and slunk quietly out of the doorway unnoticed. She shook her head as she walked back toward the platform. Booth and Brennan might have always had a difficult go of it but there was no denying the shower of sparks which once burned so bright and so big, was still glowing in both their eyes.

"Thanks Bones." Booth said not making an effort to release her from his grip. She held tight not allowing herself to bury her head in his shoulder like she wanted too.

"Of course Booth." Brennan said and they both became quiet not knowing if either could handle anymore words right now. Their eyes told each other too much.

So, she held him as he broke. The lighthouse in the middle of the storm, she guided him back to shore like a moth to a flame. Emotions ran high; Hannah's passing was recent as was Brennan's arrival. It was a turbulent time right now, and tranquil days were distant days. The waves were high, and the storm spun tornadoes from the hurricane it had turned into.

The thing about hurricanes is they originate usually off the coast of Africa and slowly, following warm currents, migrate toward the states. Funny how the states seemingly pulls the hurricane from one continent to another. Hurricanes continue to grow stronger until they reach their destination. Once they hit land they dissolve. There is no denying when a hurricane comes. The surf grows, the wind blows harder than you can imagine, and one can smell the salt water almost across the whole state.

While, there is surely to be calm after the storm, the initial hit is always a messy one. The destruction of the storms passing through makes its path evident for all to see. There is no hiding a hurricane of that magnitude no matter how hard one tried to deny it. A hurricane had formed in the ocean, and it was slowly on its way toward D.C. The path it took was uncharted, but the currents warmth, inviting.


	13. Flowers For A Ghost

**Flowers For A Ghost**

You disappear with all your good intentions  
And all I am is all I could not mention  
Like who will bring me flowers when it's over  
And who will give me comfort when it's cold

She took a plane to somewhere out in space  
To start a life and maybe change the world  
See I never meant for you to have to crawl  
No I never meant to let you go at all

Don't ever say goodbye

See my head aches from all this thinkin'  
Feels like a ship God, God knows I'm sinkin'  
Wonder what you do and where it is you stay  
These questions like a whirlwind, they carry me away...

Who will bring me flowers when it's over?  
And who will give me comfort when it's cold?  
Who will I belong to when the day just won't give in?  
And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins?

Don't ever say goodbye

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
I'm only human

Booth had arrested the murderer in the Peterson case. Bones and her squint squad had pulled enough evidence to convict yet another person. Leaving Sweets and Booth to interrogate the suspect now turned convicted murderer all less than an hour ago. Booth had already taken the guy down to the precinct. Now, he was stuck filling out paperwork. It was absurd that he couldn't just turn him over to local pd but it was what it was. It was also six thirty and time to pick up Ash. He reluctantly called Brennan.

"Brennan." Brennan was standing in the threshold of Angela's office as she waited on her. Angela was planning on picking up Piper and Brennan was planning to pick up Ash. As promised they were going to bring the girls back to Hodgins to see the bugs.

"Hey I'm stuck down town. Can you pick up Ash and let her hang out with you for a bit until I get back?" Booth asked.

"Of course Booth, Angela and I were about to walk down to the daycare and get the girls right now. I promised them they could see Hodgins bugs before we left. It would be wrong to break a promise." Brennan said and Booth inhaled.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Bones. Just don't let Hodgins let her touch those beetles with the horns." Booth said.

Angela walked out of her office and across the platform telling Hodgins they would be back with two munchkins. She didn't bother talking to Brennan as she followed her like a child does a parent in a grocery store. Brennan was lost in banter on her phone with Booth. Angela knew the conversation was far from finished.

"Booth she should be able to touch or hold whatever bugs she would like too, unless they are poisonous." Brennan argued as she walked down the corridor following Angela and not paying attention to where she was going, but blindly trusting her best friend. Angela shook her head back and forth.

"But they have horns and stuff Bones, and some spray that smelly stuff. Don't let Ash get sprayed." Booth argued.

"I can't one hundred percent tell you it won't happen."

"Bones!"

"What Booth? What if she wants to be an entomologist? Hodgins makes very good money." Brennan stated.

"Okay. Why bugs? She can play with bones. You play with bones. She can be a scientist just no bugs. She is a girl Bones, not Hodgins." Booth said and he knew he shouldn't have as soon as he did.

"So, just because she is a girl means she can't make an efficient entomologist? That is ridiculous Booth. Plus, an entomologist is a scientist. Are you going to restrict what kind of scientist she can and can't be?" Brennan asked.

Angela had already started a conversation with Eve and told her she was picking up Piper and Brennan was picking up Ashley. Eve looked to Brennan who was so in depth in her phone conversation she didn't even think she realized she was at the daycare's door. Eve cleared her throat, "Ms. Montenegro you are on Ashley's contact sheet why don't you sign her out?"

Angela looked at Brennan.

"Just don't let her get sprayed by the stinky bugs Bones." Booth argued.

"I can't be one hundred percent sure she will not Booth."

"Bones."

"What Booth?"

Angela looked to Eve, "That sounds like a wonderful idea." Eve passed the girls contact sheets to Angela and soon they had her signature on them and the girls spotted her.

"Auntie!"

"Mommy!" Piper and Ashley said simultaneously as they raced to see Angela.

"I have to go Booth. I have to get Ash." Brennan said; her voice subconsciously softer at the mention of Ashley. Their banter of bugs left in the past, like so many other things.

"Tell her hi for me and that I will see her soon." Booth's tone had softened as well.

"You aren't sure when you are able to see her Booth."

"Just tell her I love her." Booth said.

Brennan nodded quietly forgetting he couldn't see her, "I will."

Then Booth ended the call, seconds after he did so did Brennan. Brennan looked at Piper in Angela's arms and Ash holding Ange's leg in a tight hug. She smiled. "Hey Ash."

"Auntie Bwen!" she said upon spotting Brennan. Brennan picked her up and Ash fingered Brennan's large square shaped pendent that was made out of shell. The necklace itself was burgundy bamboo with beads. "I like this."

"Thank you Ashley, the pendent is made from conch shell and the necklace is bamboo and beads. I received it on a dig in Indonesia." Brennan said brushing Ashley's bleach blond bangs out of her face again. "You need a hair cut Ash."

"I want it long." Ashley said.

"Okay, but you need your bangs cut." Brennan said.

Ashley grew quiet and dug her head into Brennan's shoulder. Angela was walking the corridor toward anthropology with Piper now on the ground besides her telling her about her day. Brennan was quiet a bit then bent her head to look at the little girl. "What's wrong?"

Ash's voice was a whisper, "My mommy use to cut it. Now who cuts it? I don't want daddy too. He can't even cook dah pancakes." Brennan smiled and kissed the top of Ash's head. She breathed in the smell of a child. It was comforting and at times she wasn't sure who was comforting who.

"Is it okay if I cut it or maybe Angela?" Brennan asked carefully and Ash nodded her head yes in Brennan's shoulder. Brennan felt such warmth in her heart for the little girl on her hip. Then again she always had.

Before they knew it they were walking through the automatic doors and toward entomology. Brennan hadn't even noticed until the doors opened and the smell of the lab hit her full force along with Ashley's quiet, "Where is my daddy Auntie Bwen?"

"He had to run an errand he will be here soon. I spoke with him on the phone and he told me to tell you that he loves you." Brennan said.

Ashley smiled and Piper turned around to look at Ashley and walked over to her and Brennan causing Angela to turn and follow. "We are going to see my daddy's bugs Ash!" she said in a loud whisper.

"I know." Ash said.

"How?"

"Auntie Bwen said when she came and gotted us, dat later we would go see'um." Ashley said and Brennan smiled.

"Oh." Piper was reduced to a two letter word. Then she grabbed Angela's hand tugging her toward Hodgins' office.

"Hey munk!" Hodgins said affectionately as he bent down and held his hands out to Piper who ran as fast as she could into them.

"Do you want me to put you down Ashley?" Brennan asked and Ash nodded yes.

"Yes please. I want to see Hodgie's bugs too." Ash told Brennan and Brennan set her down watching her run to Hodgins.

"Hey munchkin! How are you doing?" Hodgins said to Ash and she smiled shyly. Her lips spreading wider and wider to show the charm smile she hid behind rose petal lips. Between Hannah and Booth's smile, she was destined to have a pretty smile as well.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we see your bugs? We will be on our bestest behavior." Piper asked.

Hodgins smiled, "Sure munk come on let's go." Piper grabbed her dad's hand and skipped along next to him into him his office as she took hold of Ashley's hand leading her along as well. Ash glanced behind her and met Brennan's eyes then looked back to Piper.

Angela and Brennan were standing next to one another when Angela crossed her arms, "That girl, she loves you. You know that, right?" Angela asked and Brennan inhaled at her words exhaling slowly. Her response was supposed to be Ditto. Those are the exact words Booth used when he first told her he loved her. _I love you, you know that right?_

"She is just use to me because she is staying with me Angela." Brennan explained to Angela or more tried to rationalize Ash's actions to herself.

"Okay, whatever you say sweetie." Angela said, "Just as long as you know you need to be there for her. It does her good to have a constant female role model in her life to lean on. I mean Hannah's…Hannah's…her…" Angela was having a hard time getting it out.

"Her funeral is this weekend." Brennan finished and Angela nodded looking away and inhaling.

"You know Bren, she didn't hate you. She never hated you. You might have been jealous of her-

"Stop Angela." Brennan said and started to walk off toward her office. Angela followed.

"No. You need to hear this." Brennan turned around glaring at Angela once she followed her into her office.

"What if I don't want to hear it? Please Angela just leave." Brennan said fuming.

Angela only stepped further inside Brennan's office and shut and locked her door. Brennan walked past her to unlock it. "What has got into you?" Brennan asked Angela.

"Brennan she knew." Angela said quickly and Brennan turned around not unlocking the door.

"Knew what?" Brennan asked slowly, carefully…she had an idea.

"She told me she asked Booth one night. She asked if I knew-  
"Knew what?" Brennan had an idea, but she had to be sure she needed specifics.

"Knew about you and Booth." Angela confessed.

"Did you tell her?" Brennan asked nervous.

"No and neither did Booth. Bren, Hannah wasn't stupid. She knew Booth wasn't thrilled about the pregnancy. He tried to fake it as best he could, but then there was you Bren. Hell Ash is all that kept him going." Angela said.

"Stop, just it's enough already Angela…Booth living with me. Just stop please." Brennan more of demand and pleaded at the same time. "Besides if no one told her how did she know? Why would she stay with Booth if she knew he wasn't happy? If she wasn't happy? Why stay with someone when you don't have their whole heart?" Brennan asked confused, a naïve woman or was she just that far blindsided she didn't see? Angela wondered.

"Bren, honey life goes on it gets heavy and fragile. He was trying to pick up the pieces sweetie. He was trying his best to make it work." Angela explained, "He was trying to make it whole again."

"Yeah well he lost some pieces along the way!" Brennan shouted at her best friend who wasn't expecting that answer or for her to shout.

"Yes, it's hard to put a puzzle together when the pieces are scattered across the world Bren." Angela countered softly.

Brennan leaned back against her desk and wiped at a tear she tried to hold back. "Ashley needed him." Brennan was convincing herself that Booth had done the right thing.

"Back to what I said Bren, Hannah knew you and Booth were more than partners and she was jealous of you." Angela said and chuckled softly, "And here you thought you were jealous of her."

Silence lingered in Brennan's office until Brennan's soft yet stern voice cut through the silence. "Why did she agree to marry him? Why? If she knew she didn't have all the pieces to make the center hold?"

"I don't know what you mean." Angela said.

"Booth said the center must hold and we are…or were…I don't know…he said we were the center." Brennan explained and Angela inhaled an ahh.

"Oh, the engagement? Think about it a minute sweetie, why do a lot of people that break up get back together and get married and try to make it work?" Angela said.

"Ash." Brennan whispered looking at the ground.

"Correct."

"Rebecca didn't marry Booth." Brennan argued.

"Rebecca wasn't done playing. Plus, she isn't Hannah." Angela said, "Hannah is smart and she knew that Booth and she had chemistry. She also knew he is a great guy and great guys are few and far between. Booth asked her to marry him and so she said yes. They let everyone know. Hannah couldn't fail at marriage, she was terrified too fail. Once married you are supposed to work it out. She had a baby on the way and had discussed the wedding date already. She was trying her best to pick up the scattered pieces as well, but it's hard to make the puzzle work when a piece of the puzzle is missing." Angela said remembering back to a conversation Hannah and she once had at the Founding Fathers.

_It was five and Angela and Hannah had a girl's night out at The Founding Fathers. Hodgins and Booth were watching Piper and Ashley at Angela's place._

"_He was talking about Temperance again, last night. I only asked if he had heard from her. He got in another one of his aloof moods because of it too. I should have known better than to mention her." Hannah said and Angela sighed empathetic._

"_I try and I try to make us work. Hell I know he tries too. Ashley is the best thing that ever happened to me and I am bound and determined to give her a wonderful family. I know Seeley wants to as well. It's just…" Hannah exhaled on the bar stool staring intently at the olive in her drink. She looked up to Angela, "…How am I supposed to pick up the pieces when I don't even have all the pieces to puzzle to begin with?" Hannah said and Angela looked confused momentarily._

"_Oh." Angela wondered, "Brennan?"_

"_Yes, she still holds a large piece of his heart. How does he ever expect to make us work? When he is still working on a different puzzle altogether Angela?" Hannah asked, "Because if you have an idea I'm all ears. I have no idea what to do." _

"_I don't know Hannah. I'm sorry." Angela said, "Another drink?" Angela suggested and Hannah nodded yes._

"So, they were never happy?" Brennan asked and stated in one, her voice snapped Angela back to reality.

"No…no they had their good days. Hell they had great days and God she was a great mother. She was awesome in that department even when she thought she didn't want kids. Ashley was her favorite mistake. She loved that little girl to pieces." Angela said.

"Then what pieces were missing?"

"You Brennan, you were the missing piece, you still hold a large piece of his heart and Hannah knew she wouldn't ever have Booth's whole heart like you did."

Brennan swiped at another tear as memories flooded her mind. "Please leave Angela?"

Angela looked a bit surprised and opened the door to leave, but found two little girls, one who scooted past Angela and ran up to Brennan. "Auntie Bwen look I have a stink bug! He makes smelly stuff." Ash giggled as Brennan kneeled down in front of her. Brennan watched as Angela took Piper to her office and closed Brennan's office door.

Ash cocked her head sideways and put her little hand on Brennan's cheek, "Why is you sad? Don't cwy."

Brennan said nothing only embraced Ashley as the little girl hugged her back as hard as she could, "Uh-Oh."

"What?" Brennan pulled out of their embrace.

"I quashed Stinkah on yous shiwt. Oh-no he smells bad." Ashley giggled and Brennan lifted her up and kissed her nose. "You smell bad too Auntie."

Brennan tapped her nose, "Ditto."

"What does ditto mean?"

"You too or the same." Brennan explained.

"I smell too?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Brennan smiled.

"We need new clothes." Ash informed Brennan.

"That's okay Ash, we will change your clothes when we get to my house." Brennan assured her.

"Dats a long time. I need to get woof-woof." Ashley said and glanced at a perfume bottle on Brennan's desk. "Can I weaw dat?" She pointed to the bottle. "It makes you smell good. Mommy gave me some sometimes." Ashley asked politely and Brennan smiled.

"Sorry Ash, that is evidence. The case is still open. After I'm done working the case, if it smells good. I will bring it back to you." Brennan said.

"What's evidence?"

Brennan thought about it a second when Angela walked in, "Here, Hodgins gave them stink bugs…he obviously wasn't thinking. Here is some of my perfume." She looked at Brennan smelled her and sprayed her too.

"Angela!" Brennan said.

"Sweetie, you smell like the girls." Angela sprayed her once more and Ash coughed.

"Auntie, your pewfume is smelly." Ashley waved her hand back and forth in front of her face.

It was at that moment Booth walked through Brennan's office door with Piper leading him in. "Ta-da! Found them!" Piper announced.

"Who smells? Oh, geez Angela. Did you get a hold of your mom's perfume again Piper?" Booth looked to the pint sized little girl.

"Daddy!" Ash ran to Booth who lifted her up. "Auntie Bwen smells."

Booth looked at Brennan and raised an eyebrow, "Does she?"

Ash nodded her head yes, "Uh-huh."

"Cause she got sprayed by a stink bug!" Piper added.

Booth smiled knowing that is why the girls had perfume on them. He mouthed, 'told you so' and grinned.

"It's not that bad Booth." Brennan argued.

"Daddy are we getting woof-woof tonight?" Ash asked and Brennan looked up for the answer.

"Um, I..I maybe." Booth said not wanting to bring Ash by the apartment tonight. HE didn't know if he could handle going by the apartment right now.

"I can get woof-woof if you want Booth." Brennan jumped in. It was actually a nice offer, he was tired. He had a key to her place and she knew where the key was to his place. That way Bones could get in and out of there where Booth knew with Ash they would linger. Quick drop by was not in the vocabulary of a two and a half year old.

"Yeah! Daddy Auntie Bwen can! Auntie Bwen can! Pwease?" Ash begged.

Brennan was watching Booth for an answer as well. Booth inhaled as two sets of blue eyes watched him intently. One was dark and haunting, a reminder of yesterdays and the deep blue sea. The other light and care free, a zephyr in an otherwise motionless desert. A strong breeze blowing in from the South East region.

"Please?" Ash asked again as she begged to be put down.

"Okay." Booth set her down and Ash ran up to Brennan grabbing her hand then ran to Booth grabbing his. She looked up to both adults with a smile then started to spin in a circle. Booth looked down to the light breeze that was spinning them in circles. Booth and Brennan went around and around connected by Ash's hands which held tight. She was still too sore to swing by their arms. Booth glanced at Brennan and she held his eyes for a second then looked back down to Ashley who was giggling.

Angela walked close to Bren's window. Her blinds were shut, but she could here laughter from Ashley, Bren and Booth. That was good enough for her. The oceans dark depths were in a downward spiral, which was fine because it was going to be high tide soon. The deep sea would rise eventually. And the breeze was small enough, yet mighty enough to keep a hurricane of that magnitude spinning. To be the center and hold tight, when no one else knew what to do. It was far beyond sufficient.

That little breeze held tight, became a light for the lost and just as she had unintentionally split the sea by being born. She unintentionally became the center, the eye of the storm. Where she had unintentionally pulled two people in the path of the storm she had created. A storm born into the warmest of waters, inviting waters, a storm that was in a little of all of us because everyone needed a little Faith sometimes even if one didn't believe in fate, they could believe in Ash. Ashes to ashes dust to dust. That's all we are and what we do in between that time is what matters most.

Brennan found herself in Booth's apartment walking towards Ash's room. She walked slowly, taking in the place. Hannah's presence still lingered throughout it. Pictures of her, Ashley and Booth littered the walls. Pictures of Parker and Ash playing in the park as well as pictures of Angela, Piper, Hannah and Ash all smiles. Brennan exhaled not realizing how painful this was going to be for her as well. She made her way into Ashley's room and grabbed woof-woof. She looked around at even more photos and sighed as her eyes locked onto one in particular.

"Hannah, Booth said it helps if you talk to the dead." Brennan sighed walking over to a picture of Hannah and Ashley. Her cell phone was dialing Booth on accident, his number was speed dial and her screen wasn't locked.

"Booth." Booth said picking up his phone figuring Bones couldn't find woof-woof. Though, all he heard was her voice speaking to someone and he could tell she dialed him on accident. He waited a moment, listening.

"I think it's a stupid idea, but psychologically I believe it helps." Brennan touched the picture of Hannah and Ashley. "I just want to let you know I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, and I didn't mean to be the missing piece. Just like you didn't mean to get pregnant…" Brennan said not really knowing where she was going with this little speech. "I'm glad you made me Ash's Godmother. She is doing good Hannah. I think you would be proud of her. I'm taking care of her perforation." Brennan exhaled along with Booth.

"… I'm trying to take care of Booth too. I think you would want that….I don't know what to do about Booth. I don't think I can let myself love him it's too soon, way too soon. He loved you, you know that? I just can't, not now. Angela said you knew, knew of Booth and I." Brennan sighed and Booth pressed the phone closer to his ear, listening. "She said you're a great mother as well. I'm trying to help Ash with her R's. She is doing better."

Booth ran his hand over his face pinching the bridge of his nose as he listened to Bones talk to his dead fiancé. "I…I…I don't know what to do about Booth. I'm scared, scared it's too soon. I'm scared of failing in our relationship and of me hurting him or him hurting me again." Brennan sighed and rubbed at her thumb, maybe because she was nervous. She didn't know.

"Angela said you were scared of failing too. Just know that Angela and I will always be here for Booth and Ashley. I still love him and I love Ash too, everyone loves her. I'm going to get her bangs cut, but she says she wants her hair long. I hope that is okay with you and I'm glad you made me her Godmother...I will take care of her. I won't leave her…I won't leave them." Brennan corrected, adding the word them instead of her.

Booth looked up toward the ceiling as he ran his hand over his face. Brennan continued, "…I feel strange speaking so I'm going to go now. If Booth were here he would say hi. I brought these, they will only die but it's supposedly the socially correct thing to do. I had them in my office." Brennan explained for some reason as she laid a couple flowers next to the picture of Hannah that she spoke too.

"Bye Hannah." Brennan said exhaling and making her exit from his apartment.

Tears welled in Booth's eyes and he brushed them away as quick as he could then went back to dishing out dinner. It was Thai take-out that he and Ash had picked up on the way back to Bones' place. The smell wafted through the apartment and Ash came running into the kitchen.

"That smells yummy daddy!" Ash said smiling and Booth picked her up and set her on the island counter.

"It does doesn't it?"

Mmm-hmm." Ash nodded.

Booth brushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Ashley smiled a big smile and leaned into Booth's chest, "Ditto"

Booth's eyes grew large as he pulled out of Ash's embrace to look her in the eye, "Where did you learn that word?"

"Auntie Bwen told me it. It means you too." Ashley explained as Brennan walked in the door of her apartment.

Booth thought of the conversation he wasn't meant to hear between Brennan and Hannah. He thought of the words Brennan had said and how she had told Hannah she would take care of Ash and him. Though, mostly he thought of the word Ditto-thought of what it meant to him. Because to Booth it meant much more than _you too _it meant; _I love you_. Was that wrong to feel that way? Was he a bad person for realizing he still loved her? No. He was only human and it's hard to say goodbye to a true love. Booth was wondering if Cam was right? Wondering if one ever really says goodbye to their true love? He had a gut feeling, but he was scared of the answer.

Ditto. That one word was filled with so many unsaid words. Words he wasn't sure he was ready to revisit just yet. He looked at his daughter swinging her legs back and forth on the counter top. Her kaleidoscope baby blues were changing from light to lighter blue. Her eyes a cool breeze that mixed with a warm current, and as they united ebbing and flowing together the storm grew.

A sudden gust of wind blew and the storm picked up. Brennan walked in the kitchen quietly, almost unnoticed. Her dark blue eyes locked onto Booth's. The two froze a moment. Booth's mind still spinning of the conversation that wasn't meant for his ears and of a single word his daughter said. Brennan stood, taking him in, she could tell he was looking at her differntly, but she didn't know why. He looked almost weary or stunned to see her. It made things a bit ackward.

"Hey." Brennan smiled shyly holding up woof-woof.

"Hey." Booth couldn't think of anything else to say.

Yes, it was evident the storm was growing, but where was it going? It's final destination was still as unknown as the winning lotto ticket's numbers were to the general public. What path was this thing on? It had a warm current, warm waters, but where and when would it hit land? Or would it never get that far? Would they just spiral around one another in the ocean forever?


	14. Hey Lady

**Hey Lady**

She screams for more  
More than just some blue eyed metaphor…  
And the trouble is, the trouble is, she's always searching  
The hour's late, don't wanna hear that it's all gonna end soon  
No I'm not crazy I'm in control, and all of my friends still know

_Hey lady, don't give up on me  
Don't burn your heart out love  
Till we're ash overseas…  
Hey lady, said I don't wanna fight  
Like pretty girls need cowboys  
I need you here tonight_

I'm on one knee, lover please  
How can I put it more simply?  
And I wait, for your invitation  
And I'm so so so, so over waiting  
I'm on one knee, lover please  
How can I put it more simply?

Piper sat in a black dress Angela picked out for her with itchy black panty hose on, everyone was in black. She sat in a pew in between Angela, whose hand was clasping Piper's, and her daddy. Piper looked around her quietly, every now and then she looked up to her mom's face and then to her dad a bit unsure. She didn't like it when her mommy cried, lots of people were crying. Her mommy said it was Auntie Han's funeral.

Booth was talking to people that were coming into the church smiling and nodding. Ashley was in his arms. He greeted family, friends, relatives, and anyone who came to pay their respects. Many people spoke to Ashley who only dug her head further into Booth's shoulder shying away from the lot of strangers. Booth looked up through the sea of black dresses and suits and sighed, he smiled shyly as he locked eyes with Bones. A silent conversation ensued and then another man came up to Booth and shook his hand "I'm so sorry for your loss." Said the elderly man, Booth had no idea who he was.

"Daddy?" Piper whispered. Her dad looked like a safer bet to talk to because he wasn't crying. Hodgins looked down to his daughter.

"What is it Munk?"

"When are we gonna go?"

"Shhh…you have to be quiet. In a little while, right now you need to be quiet and wait until Uncle Booth comes in the church with Ashley and Auntie Bren. When they leave we can. Now remember to be quiet." Hodgins explained in a whisper.

"Okay." Piper seemed to accept this answer.

Soon Ashley was in the front pew in Booth's arms her head buried in his shoulder; her daddy was trying not to cry she could tell. As everyone stood to sing a hymn Booth searched for Brennan's hand and squeezed then released. Brennan only continued to sing as her heart opened up a little more to allow Booth better access inside.

Ashley didn't know why her daddy was sad. Auntie Bwen said her mommy was an angel wif her mommy. So, her daddy shouldn't cry. Ash knew to be quiet in church and when everyone filtered out of the big church into a big long black car she stayed quiet in her dad's arms. Everyone was quiet.

In the limo Brennan sat next to Booth she snaked her hand into his and squeezed it, to her surprise he inhaled and squeezed back, not releasing. It was a nice sermon, they had sung a few hymns, what family Hannah had, had come and her friends from work. It was nice, everyone from the team was there and now as they were about to lower the casket. Booth realized that the people that were closest to Hannah were the people closest to Bones. She had not only given him away, but offered her friends up as well.

Ashley looked up to Booth, "What's in der?" she said looking at the fancy white and gold casket that was being lowered into the ground. Angela closed her eyes and when no one answered Ash, she simply grew quiet.

Everyone went out to the Royal Diner that evening for dinner and drinks. Piper and Ash were tired and pestered Bren and Ange most of the evening that they wanted to go home. Brennan glanced at Booth a silent, let's go home Booth. He understood her unspoken words and everyone wrapped it up. The girls were tired, and so eventually their wishes came true.

Ashley was in bed curled up, her woof-woof tucked caringly under her arm. "Daddy?"

"What is it baby?" Booth brushed her tender locks out of her sleepy eyes.

"Is we gonna live with Auntie Bwen now?" Ash asked through a yawn. She asked as if she were asking about the weather.

For a millisecond Booth stopped caressing Ash's hair, hesitating. It must have been a millisecond too long for Ash called his name again as she tried to sit up, "Daddy?"

"Uh…Oh, no. No, we are just staying with Bones so she can doctor your bandages princess." Booth reassured Ashley.

"Then we's goin' home?" Ashley asked as she pet woof-woof as if he were real.

"Yeah, yes…then we will." Booth said and Brennan who was standing outside Ashley's open door nodded a yes to herself in silent understanding. Now what? She promised Hannah she wouldn't leave them. No one told her what to do if they left willingly. She understood they still needed each other, why couldn't he?

"Oh. Okay." Ash said as she drifted off, Booth stood and turned her bedside lamp off then turned to walk out of her room. As he did his eyes met Bones, and in that moment he knew she had heard. She quickly walked away and he sighed taking two giant steps after her and grabbing her wrist. She went to yell at him so he let go and brought his finger to her lips silencing her.

"You'll wake her." Booth said and Brennan glanced at Ash's room and exhaled as he removed his fingers from her lips.

"We never-" Brennan started.

"I know." Booth finished her thoughts. They had never talked about them, and it was eating them both up. They couldn't ignore their shared yesterdays any longer. Treading water was getting old and it was time to either sink or venture out to sea. They could feel the power the storm generated and though they had jumped ship a long time ago, they had never swum around in the sea. They never had the chance to venture out.

"I heard you." Brennan said glancing up shyly to meet his eyes.

"I know." Booth said as they both stood inches apart in Brennan's living room, shifting their weight from one foot to the other. Awkward silence screamed throughout the apartment and between the partners.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Brennan asked and for a moment Booth looked into the same dark blue eyes that he looked into the night he told her Hannah was pregnant. The night he left. Her question raced in his mind. A tiny voice ebbed its way into his thoughts. 'When are you going to leave her Seeley? You know you don't want too. You just don't know what to do. Tell her, give her a date. Go on. Tell her when you're going to leave her alone again'

"I don't know." Booth said almost unable to look her in her eyes.

Brennan nodded and exhaled walking over to sit on her couch. She looked up at him from the couch, it was dark and her eyes pierced his, "I never hated her Booth. You know that, right?"

Booth nodded yes and Brennan looked away resting her head in her hands she inhaled. "I just wanted you to be happy. Ash and Hannah needed you." Brennan said a bit loudly as she stared at her floor. Her hands blocked her peripheral vision of Booth. Booth closed his eyes at this statement and walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"I just wanted you happy…" Brennan wouldn't look at him as her voice hitched, but she continued to stare at the floor her hands on either side of her face. He knew one could only be so strong for so long. He rubbed her back and sighed.

"I know…I know Bones." Booth said, never expecting her to be the one to break first. It broke his heart hearing her say this, seeing her break.

"I'm so sorry about Hannah, Booth." Brennan assured him she meant it, turning and looking him in his eyes, "I truly am."

"Thank you Bones."

Brennan nodded, "I know you loved her and I'm sorry."

Booth looked away a second and nodded, "I did, and I don't understand why God took her Bones? Why her and not me?" Booth asked his eyes glossy. Brennan placed her hand on top of his.

"You told me we don't get to choose. That it doesn't work like that." Brennan said to Booth. "I didn't get a choice." Brennan said in that Bones like off the cuff manner. "You had to leave, and I had no choice in the matter."

Booth's eyes grew a bit large understanding her analogy. "Bones…"

She turned to him, large blue doe eyes, "Yes?"

"You weren't the only one Bones. I didn't want to go Bones." Booth said a bit exasperated and serious all at once.

"I know, I said that Booth." Brennan countered.

Booth was taken aback, "I know how you felt Bones. I didn't leave because I wanted too, not that I would change a thing because then I wouldn't have Ash, but really?" Booth asked.

Brennan pulled her hand off his, "But you don't Booth, you don't…" Brennan argued, he didn't know how she felt.

He stopped rubbing her back, his hand just lingered on one spot. "I don't? Are we really going to do this tonight Bones?" Booth looked at her surprised.

Brennan exhaled, "I didn't mean that. No…yes. I don't know." She felt defeated; she didn't know what she felt.

"You said it." Booth countered, exhausted already.

"It just came out." Brennan said quickly adding, "It was an accident." Brennan said and Booth leaned back into the couch letting his hand drop from her back to his lap.

"Yeah, Bones…it just kind of happened, huh?" Booth said to Brennan whose head was turned toward him showing her glossy eyes. Silence lingered as the two stared at each other a moment.

"Nothing just happens Booth." Brennan whispered holding his stare a moment then looking away.

"But it did. Didn't it Bones?" Booth whispered back.

"Did it?" Brennan asked as she looked to him again. Her eyes glossy, lip trembling. Did she dare open that wound up and so soon? But she already had. Hell it had never healed. Sarah was wrong. Brennan had no scars. She was still an open wound, and the blood loss was significant. The trouble was, he was in no condition to stop the blood loss as he too had shed quite a bit as he bled out on her couch then walked out of her door many yesterdays ago. "Did it Booth?" she pushed feeling brave.

"Bones, please don't." Booth warned.

Brennan looked at him and stood up frustrated. "So, we didn't happen?" Brennan asked. "It's okay, I understand." Brennan said trying to make sense of everything that was happening so quickly. It was too soon. She should have known it was too soon to talk of them. What was she thinking, she had no right. Hell today was Hannah's funeral for God's sake, but the glances he had given her throughout it. The many times he had reached for her hand, pulled and sought comfort from her. It was comfortable reliving yesterday-if only for a day.

Angela once told her if you love something you let it go, and if it comes back then it is truly yours. No. She didn't know about all that, that, which was once upon yesterdays, not today. That sounded too nice. She liked Russ's analogy better, 'If you love something you let it go, and if it comes back to you untainted-_then_ it loves ya back.' At least Russ' had a bit of humor.

Booth swallowed, "Bones, wait."

She turned slowly and dark ocean eyes crashed into his deep multilayered canyon eyes filling it to the brim with the emotion. Silence lingered as the two partners shared one of their old locking of orbs. She didn't speak, she just looked at him. A longing for an answer to a question unasked, lingered in her eyes. Though, he wasn't ready. She gave him a shy half-hearted sad smile and turned and walked away into her bedroom.

As he watched her walk away Booth cursed himself and sunk down into the couch alone, but he just wasn't ready. She made it clear they were going to have to revisit yesterdays sooner rather than later. They had happened, and there was no forgetting that. The trouble was he knew he couldn't live with her anymore, but he couldn't live without her either. "Damn it Bones." he whispered to the no ones and nothings of the night as he laid back into the cool leather of the couch. He ran his hand across his face as to wipe the stress of the day away. A warm salty tear left a jagged and crooked track down his cheek. And in a millisecond the storm had changed its course.


	15. 14wrksLike Ships In The Night

**Okay everyone just letting you know that chapter fourteen does in fact work now and sorry for the inconvienience. I hope you like it :) Woo, swipes forehead with hand like Piper...that took_ forever_ to get up!**

**Meg**

**A certain reviewer _daisesndaffidols_ inspired this- I feel it is the story's theme song. And ha I couldn't 'pass' it up not to post it._ This song - everyword- is soooooooo them in this story_ _:_ ****  
**

_**"Like Ships In The Night"**_

_**by**_

_**Mat Kearney**_

_Like ships in the night you keep passing me by, just wasting time, trying to prove who's right, and if it all goes crashing into the sea If it's just you and me, trying to find the light..._

_Like ships in the night, letting cannonballs fly, say what you mean and it turns to a fight, fists fly from my mouth as it turns south, you're down the driveway, I'm on the couch, chasing your dreams since the violent fifth grade_

_Trying to believe in your silent own way cuz we'll be okay, I'm not going away, have you watched it 14 as it went down the drain? and Pops stayed the same and your mom's moved away, how many of our parents seem to make it anyway? We're just fumbling through the gray trying to find a heart that's not walking away..._

_Turn the lights down low, walk these halls alone we can feel so far from so close..._

_Like ships in the night you keep passing me by, just wasting time, trying to prove who's right and if it all goes crashing into the sea... If it's just you and me, trying to find the light like ships in the night, you're passing me by, you're passing me by, like ships in the night._

_I'm at the airport waitin' on a second plane had to pack you had cramps and I was late, headed to a red carpet thay won't know my name, riding in silence all that we wanna say... bout to board when you call on the phone you say 'I'm sorry I'll be waiting at home', feels like were burning this out on our own trying to find our way down a road we don't know..._

_Turn the lights down low, walk these halls alone, we can feel so far from so close. Like ships in the night you keep passing me by, just wasting time, trying to prove who's right and if it all goes crashing into the sea if it's just you and me trying to find the light like ships in the night, you're passing me by, you're passing me by, like ships in the night..._

_and I'm gonna find my way back to your side, and I'm gonna find my way back to your side...Like ships in the night you keep passing me by just wasting time trying to prove whose right, and if it all goes crashing into the sea, if it's you and me trying to find a light like ships in the night you're passing me by, you're passing me by...you're passing me by..._

_What do you guys think? Agree? I do...and love Mat Kearney songs ;) Now on with the next chap..._


	16. Isabelle

**Isabe****lle by Thriving Ivory**

Well it might as well count for something  
Cause this patient heart's getting bored with life  
Regret's my only company when I see you…  
And I'm backed up at the borderline  
I'm cut short of moving on again  
And why do I, said why do I, consider this hard…

_Do you miss me at all?  
Do you miss me at all?  
Do you miss me at all?_

Isabelle takes the back seat to oblivion  
The quiet type of emotion  
And God I wish her well  
Isabelle paints a masterpiece in color  
And it's black and white underneath  
And if all her friends could show her  
What it means to be loved

I'm rounding up my reasons why I ever left  
I don't get no answers  
And the speculation lives…

_Do you miss me at all?  
Do you miss me at all?  
Do you miss me at all?_

And we might as well call it love if it makes you feel better  
Said we might as well call it love if it makes you feel better.  
And we might as well call it love if it makes you feel better  
And we might as well call it love if it makes you feel better….

_Do you miss me at all?  
Do you miss me at all?_

* * *

The atmosphere has winds, so the ocean has currents. As with the wind, these currents are a means to redistribute solar energy from one place to another. Just as the atmosphere has surface winds and upper atmospheric circulation, the oceans also have surface currents and deep water currents. Also like the winds, many of these currents have established "permanent" patterns, which can last for tens of thousands of years.

Booth and Brennan sat on their psychologists Sweets couch waiting on the young shrink. They had missed their ten o' clock appointment last week and Booth and Brennan weren't any less thrilled to be at this one. Though, the appointments were FBI protocol. Brennan was Booth's partner, making it mandatory to attend couples counseling like every FBI agent paired with a partner. Though, that was just it they weren't just like every other agent.

Brennan glanced at Booth and sighed inwardly. She wanted to say so much, but wouldn't dare. Booth glanced at Brennan, his partner who he had given a nickname out of a sign of affection. She worked with bones, so he dubbed her the Bone lady. It was just the two of them in the silent office. Brennan shifted and reached for a magazine on the coffee table in front of her. Booth glanced at her bored of waiting and intrigued at what she was doing, even if she was only contemplating which magazine to read. Silence lingered.

The office door opened and the young psychologist walked in, "Hey guys, oh no. How long have you been here? I didn't keep you waiting did I?" Sweets asked and Booth exhaled loudly giving him a face.

"Actually you did keep us waiting. Well obviously, we arrived before you did. " Brennan said, "Although, we haven't been here very long." Brennan added, but it had felt like forever being trapped in the office with Booth, the tiny, very small office. After realizing they were going to have to face their yesterdays last night, things had shifted between them. Worst yet, neither was sure just what the shift consisted of? Only that it happened.

Brennan felt he had no right to say he knew how she felt, he wasn't her. Booth felt she had no right to say he didn't feel the way he imagined she had felt when he left. She wasn't him, and his heart still had to walk away from what he loved most. He didn't have a choice either.

Though, one thing was for sure. They both still felt, they both felt so much that it hurt. The fact of the matter was they were now so afraid to love each other, but more afraid to lose each other. They always had been, and now, where once upon a time they had taken one giant step forward, they had now taken three steps backward.

Sweets sat down opposite the partners. "It's good to see you again Dr. Brennan. I know everyone has missed you." Brennan put her magazine she never got the opportunity to read on the coffee table and Booth shot the psychologist a look that said he was already ready to go.

"Well I have been gone a full year Sweets. It's natural for people to miss someone that they see every day." Brennan said.

"Use to see every day. Everyone use to see you every day." Sweets corrected.

"Clearly." Brennan stated.

"Bones, I think Sweets was just inferring he missed you, everyone has." Booth said and Brennan threw him a glance that insinuated more than words could say. _Did you miss me Booth? _I missed you. I missed you a lot. Though, she couldn't say the words aloud, it was too soon, right? He made that clear last night.

"How are you holding up Agent Booth? How is Ashley doing?" Sweets inquired.

"Ashley is doing good and healing well." Booth said not wanting to delve deeper into the conversation.

"That's good I'm glad to hear that. How are you doing?" Sweets asked as he lean back in his chair studying his two favorite patients.

"I'm doing Sweets. Is that okay with you?" Booth said agitated.

"I realize there is a reason for your defensive response agent Booth, and I'm letting you know that you do not have to raise your defenses around me. Unless you feel agitated with Dr. Brennan?" Sweets said.

"Cut the psychobabble Sweets." Booth spat back.

Brennan was quiet observing as the two men created more and more tension in the small office. You could cut the tension with a knife; the air was a heavy morning fog.

"I hear you are staying with Dr. Brennan so she can take care of Ashley's perforation." Sweets said.

"I am." Booth said short and Brennan glanced at him.

Sweets noticed this and turned to Brennan, "How is Ashley's perforation healing Dr. Brennan?"

"Very nicely, she has a doctor's appointment with her surgeon for a follow up exam on Tuesday." Brennan said and Booth was about to say something, but looked at Brennan instead.

"What? Bones. Why didn't I know about this?" Booth asked.

"I marked it on the calendar Booth. Dr. Richards called Thursday, remember? I told you her appointment is at nine am and you said you would notify Andrew that you would be late that into work Tuesday." Brennan said.

"No, no I obviously don't remember Bones." Booth said and Sweets sat back as the sparks ignited on the couch in front of him. The room was on fire, and there was no escape.

"Are you mad at me Booth? I didn't do anything wrong." Brennan said and Booth exhaled stressed.

"No Bones I'm not mad I'm…I'm just…I'm frustrated." Booth said.

"With me?" Brennan asked and Booth caught her eye and a silent conversation ensued – _why are you asking me these things now?_

_I'm sorry Booth…_

_Bones, why are you going there now?_

_I don't know Booth….just…I don't know Booth…._

Brennan looked away breaking eye contact with her partner and smiling sadly to herself. Why am I going there? Brennan was starting to wonder why they ever went there to begin with. Did he ever miss her while she was away or had he actually become happy with Hannah? Yes, she had left. So, did she really expect him to wait?

She didn't know. Hell, she didn't even understand the emotions she was feeling. She didn't know what was going on with her. She was scared as hell, she had fallen hard and the scar he left on her was supposedly evident in her eyes. Supposedly - she wondered if it was visible to him?

She didn't know, but she knew she couldn't stay and watch the one she loved and had to let go love another. She couldn't watch him _'make it work'_. In the end all was lost on them, they were a puzzle without a picture, a bird without a song or a puppet without a string. She looked at Booth and thought of scattered dreams that had fallen like rain. Almost lovers, wasted love….or was it? She glanced at Booth again, he looked miserable. At least Sweets looked happy.

"Agent Booth it must be hard staying with Dr. Brennan. You two did use to have feelings for one another." Sweets said and Booth shot him a look. He had crossed that line -again.

"Sweets." Booth said stopping the young psychologist from proceeding any farther with the conversation. "We are fine." Booth said through gritted teeth.

Sweets looked to a quiet Brennan, "Dr. Brennan do you agree with agent Booth? Are you in fact fine? What is a typical day like in your household?"

Booth rolled his eyes, "Sweets, we are fine. Aren't we Bones? We get up we eat we live our lives and we go to bed." Booth asked, but Brennan looked hesitant.

"Dr. Brennan?" asked Sweets.

"Oh, yes?" she snapped out of her trance and Booth glanced at her curious.

"Do you agree with agent Booth's statement?" asked the young psychologist. Brennan stared at him blankly obviously having no recollection of what that statement was. "That your relationship with agent Booth is fine. That your work will not suffer from the emotions you two must-"

"Alright, alright that's enough psychobabble for one day." Booth cut Sweets off pointing to his watch adding, "Oh, and look at that Bones, we got a crime scene that needs us. Time is ticking Sweets, murderers to catch…you understand, right?" Booth smiled as he stood up Brennan following him out of the psychologists' office.

Sweets ran out after them, "Don't forget, same time next Thursday!" he then exhaled and shook his head. What was he going to do with those two?

Brennan was quiet on the way out of the corridors of the FBI to the parking garage. When they both were in the SUV on the way to the crime scene Brennan inhaled in the passenger's seat exhaling loud enough for Booth to notice. At the crime scene the partners acted standoffish toward one another and Brennan started to wonder if she should continue coming out into the field with him.

Ashley was asleep in her car seat as the trio drove home; silence screamed as the constant hum of the tires relaxed Brennan's racing thoughts in the passenger's seat.

She glanced in his direction, "Booth?"

"What Bones?"

"We lied to Sweets and that isn't right. I didn't like when he lied to me." Brennan said and Booth glanced at her – _huh? _ "We aren't fine Booth. I always run, and I always end up right back where I started."

It was silent for a good two minutes. "Bones, I get it you want to talk of what happened." Booth said hesitant, but Brennan ignored him continuing.

"Booth I lost the last of my imperviousness, you know that, and then I lost _you. _I don't want to lose you again Booth."

"Bones." Booth said warning, but Brennan continued.

"I know It wasn't your fault, you had to go, but don't tell me you know how I felt Booth. Please, don't ever say that. You're not me Booth. You are not me and I'm not you." Brennan said.

Booth shot her a shocked and frustrated look, "Exactly Bones you aren't me, so you don't know how I felt either. For God's sake I had to walk away from you as I heard you crying over me, over us. I cried too, it took all my strength not to turn around and hold you until you were all better." Booth spat out frustrated with her, with the whole situation.

Brennan's voice became low, "You heard me?"

Booth nodded yes keeping his eyes on the road. Brennan's eyes were glossy and she wiped at them so quick that if one didn't have expert vision they would have missed it. Booth inhaled and exhaled slowly.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence until they arrived at Brennan's apartment. Ashley woke slowly, "Auntie? Daddy?" her soft sleepy voice pierced the silence. Booth parked walking over and unbuckled her from her car seat and carried her upstairs tucking her into bed with woof-woof. Brennan had gone to change in her room to be out of the heavy tension filled room, so foggy she could barely make out his figure which now sat upon her couch. She walked out to join him in a fitted light blue tank top and stripped baggy pajamas bottoms.

"Is she asleep?" Brennan wondered as she sat down beside him and Booth nodded yes. Brennan nodded yes as well, a type of understanding.

Silence lingered as they both dared the other to make the first move back to the beginning. Booth looked in her eyes and noted that the storm continued to rage on the open seas.

"Bones…" he started.

"We shouldn't have lied." Brennan cut in and Booth nodded yes in agreement.

"So, according to you we have some work to do, eh Bones?"

"Well, of course Booth we have not finished the case yet. We have much work to be done. Though, you have Ashley now and we can't stay late at the lab like we used too."

Booth smiled and snorted a laugh. He had missed her, and he knew her next words, because he knew her in her entirety.

"What Booth, what do you find funny? I don't understand the joke? Was there a joke? If there was I did not grasp the meaning." Brennan said and Booth smiled a little wider, he missed her. _Though, was he ready to admit it to himself?_

"Yeah Bones, we have some work to do. You think we can handle it?" Booth asked smiling a sad smile and squeezing her hand. If one looked close they could see a flicker of a flame ignite when he took her hand.

"We have the highest solve rate Booth. Statistically speaking this case should be no harder or easier than our other cases."

"Yeah…yeah, you're right Bones."

She smiled and nodded in agreement with him. He missed that beautiful smile. She had said a lot in the car, and last night he had overheard her say she wasn't going to give up on them. As they shared a smile he wondered if it was true. Bones ran- it's just what she did. She wondered if they would be okay. They had lied to Sweets, they were not okay. She didn't like to lie or be lied to. And the storm continued to rage on the rolling seas, but for a split second the skies opened up on the canyon - filling it just a bit. If only for a moment.

The dam had never broken but the deep blue pristine waters that once filled his multilayered canyon eyes to the brim -was now gone - showing the canyons true depth. Leaving deep empty cliffs –evidence- that the rivers divided once ran as one. Her ocean eyes smiled half heartedly into his canyon eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry I left Booth." She had missed him and now seemed like a good time to admit while she loved the dig. She hated being out of his life.

"The truth is Bones, if the shoe was on the other foot I would have done the same thing." Booth admitted.

"I don't know what that means." She looked at him to answer her unasked question.

Booth exhaled, "It means, if you had to leave…if you were pregnant and had to leave what we had to be with the child's father…"

"…but I'm not nor was I pregnant. We never had intercourse, close, but no cigar is the saying I believe." Said Brennan

"…I know…just listen." Booth exhaled.

"You aren't making much sense…" Brennan said a bit frustrated.

"Bones." Booth warned.

"Fine." Brennan said exasperated.

"If Bones, I said if…_if_ you had come to me and told me we no longer could carry on with our relationship because you were pregnant and were going to marry the child's father. I would not have been able to sit around in D.C and watch you play 'happy family' while my heart was still yours." Booth said.

"If… then again, I have no way of possibly knowing this for it hasn't happened. Although, I am being hypothetical about the already hypothetical situation...but I don't believe I would have left you if I were to have realized I was pregnant with another man's child Booth." Brennan exhaled and looked deeper into his widening eyes as she continued.

"Plus, I do not believe in marriage so the odds of me marrying the hypothetical child's father would be very slim. Though, I understand you felt asking Hannah to marry you because you got her pregnant seemed like the right thing to do to you." Brennan said holding Booth's stare and silence lingered once more. "Though, hypothetically I believe if I was in a relationship with you and no longer with the hypothetical child's father. I would stay with you, only of course if you would want to be a father figure for the hypothetical baby." Brennan stammered out.

Silent words hung heavily in the air as both waited for the other to take a step off the cliff allowing the ocean to break their fall, allowing him to crash into her and her into him. To trust that her ocean eyes would fill his deep canyons once more was so scary, but in reality it really wasn't that scary at all.

Trust-another word for it was faith. It was Ashley's middle name. Ash, the baby girl that had unintentionally parted the ocean by gracing the world with her presence, and unintentionally brought it together again the day her mommy left the world.

"Bones…I...I don't know what to say to that." Booth ran a hand through his hair.

"So you would want no part in helping to raise my hypothetical child if it were not yours? Why not Booth? I mean, you did imply we are talking of metaphorical shoes. So, while I am willing to help raise Ashley and we are of no relation, you would not be willing to help raise my hypothetical child?" Brennan asked and Booth stared at her stunned at the conclusion she had drawn. Stunned in general.

Established permanent patterns, these currents lasted for tens of thousands of years. Unbroken, they didn't waiver. They remained the same since the day God ran his fingers through the ground and formed the San Andreas Fault.

If one were to drop a message in a bottle off the coast of Africa it's most likely destination would be the coast of the South Eastern United States. This is a proven fact. It is a fact currents had patterns, which lasted for tens of thousands of years. It was also a fact that these reoccurring "patterns" -these currents- could take a message in a bottle thousands of miles from one continent to another. Like a light house to a ship lost at sea, the current could guide the message back home safely. Now _if_ only one would put pen to paper.

* * *

Okay, so not my favorite chapter and sorry so long of an update...been busy...missed the first B&B baby episode after the birth and can't get on HULU and wasn't able to Tvow it...oh well. Hope this Monday is good! Give me input on continuance w/ the story? How are you guys getting along with it? Thx! Meg ;)


	17. Alien

"Am I another slave now to the screaming in my head or is it a little strange now how the moment's gone and fled?

Oh brother I gotta tell ya that something here is wrong...oh brother I gotta tell ya this place ain't what I thought. Oh I know I ain't gonna live forever and I know you feel the same. You'll see it when you're older - no love is not a game anymore. _So_ thank God we're together...Oh alien you'll be just fine, fine, fine..._yeah you'll be just fine_."

Alien by Thriving Ivory

* * *

It was Monday, and the Jeffersonian and FBI had a bad case. The whole Jeffersonian team was desperately needed and extra FBI was brought in to help with the case. This left Piper and Ash as the last kids to be picked up from the daycare. Booth sighed as he signed out Ash, he really didn't want to go back to Bones place so soon. Angela noticed his demeanor; she too was tired from this case. Piper tugged on Angela's skirt, "Mommy can Ash spend the night?"

Booth had heard her request as had Angela. She looked to Booth and shrugged her shoulders, 'what's one more?' Booth smiled a silent thank you.

"Sure Piper." Angela smiled at the two little girls.

Piper raised her arms in the air, "Woo-hoo!"

Booth bent down to Ash's level, "Give me a hug pumpkin. I will see you tomorrow, be good for Auntie Angela. I love you."

Ash nodded yes, "Okay. I love you too daddy." Booth stood and the trio waved bye to Booth who walked the corridor toward the parking garage. Then he turned around.

"Come on girls, we have to go get your daddy before we leave Piper." Angela said and the girls walked after a tired Angela toward entomology.

Brennan was still in her office when Booth walked in. She looked up surprised, "Where is Ashley?"

Booth smiled, her first thoughts were of his little girl. "That's what I came to tell you."

"Is everything okay Booth?" Brennan asked, they had not mentioned Thursday night's mishap between them.

Booth stepped farther into her office, "Yeah, yes everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know Ashley is spending the night at Angela's."

"Okay, are you still going to be staying at my place tonight?" Brennan asked.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course, but I won't be home until late. I have an unfinished project I would like to attend to tonight. You know where the key is, let yourself in." Brennan said.

"Okay." Booth said and turning toward the door, but stopped turning back to face her. "Bones?"

She looked up. "Yes Booth?"

"Thank you for being there for me, and for Ashley. You know Bones I would be up to helping raise your hypothetical kid, even if it was someone else's. It wouldn't matter Bones, by the way you would be an excellent mother." He turned leaving her with that and walked out of her office.

Brennan raised her brow at him as he left her office. She liked his words, yet they confused her. Thursday night he had no idea how to respond to what she said, and now he was saying this. Her head felt cloudy, but her heart made it very clear what she felt as she glanced at him through her glass office windows leaving. Brennan inhaled; she needed to make her way down to bone storage to think.

Booth ordered another drink as he sat at the Founding Fathers local pub. Suddenly, he noticed a familiar woman's face. The woman sat down next to him and ordered a Jack and Coke. "How are you doing Seeley?" asked Cam.

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille."

She only smiled at him, "Don't call me Camille."

"I'm okay." Booth said.

"You look like shit."

Booth shot her a look, "Thanks Cam."

"Anytime, how's Brennan?"

"She's Bones."

"Where is she tonight? That was a tough case today." Cam said and Booth nodded yes.

"She had some work to do in bone storage or something. Angela has Ash for the night."

"Right…so you let Dr. Brennan stay late at the Jeffersonian, by herself? I don't mean to sound like Sweets, but something is obviously wrong with you two for you to have left Dr. Brennan alone." Cam said.

"Cam." Booth said using a warning tone, "Let it be."

"I don't think I need to let anything be Seeley, I think it's _you_ that needs to open the blinds and take the damn chain off the door." Cam said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Dr. Brennan were in a relationship previous to Hannah finding out about Ashley, were you not?" Cam asked.

"Angela told you?"

Cam smiled, "Call it a gut feeling." Booth smiled. "Seeley, I told you if you opened that door to be sure…"

"…because she would probably die of loneliness, before she ever trusted anyone again. I know, I remember Camille." Booth said with red puffy eyes. The alcohol was making his emotional state more sensitive.

"Booth, Hannah's gone." Cam stated the obvious and Booth downed the last of his drink and ordered another.

Booth looked at her. "I know Cam, I know that." Booth said heated. Silence lingered as Booth thought a bit, Beau the bartender gave him his drink and as he brought it to his lips he mumbled, "And Bones is back." Booth set his drink down and looked at Cam, "She left."

"But she came back regardless, knowing she would have to see you. Knowing she would have to face the source of her pain. Plus, she took a chance and let you back into her life, into her home." Said Cam as Booth stared at her.

"Why Hannah and not me Cam, why bring me such pain and joy in the same day?" Booth asked Cam.

"Are you asking me why pain seems to be the only way to happiness?"

Booth snorted and shook his head, "I don't know. I don't know anymore."

Cam set her hand on his, "You're still in love with Dr. Brennan." It was a statement rather than a question. Booth picked up his head and looked at her for an answer to a question unasked.

"God Seeley, you have to let her inside even though it hurts. She did. You can't mourn her forever Seeley, she's not coming back." Cam said

"How can you say that Cam?"

"It's the truth, you're asking me why? I'm telling you, why not? Ashley needs a mother figure and she loves Dr. Brennan. Do it for Ashley, if for no one else. She deserves to be happy Booth. She is happy with Dr. Brennan." Cam said and Booth closed his eyes. Cam's voice was a daring whisper, "…and, if you let yourself, you could be too."

"You insinuated a lot Cam." Booth said irritated with her, his red rimmed eyes holding back unshed tears.

"I don't think I insinuated anything, I think I stated facts that you didn't want to hear." Cam said and Booth looked away taking a sip of his drink. "Do you remember telling me you found the sweetest thing of all, that one day with her was worth dying for but Booth it's no more-it's time to let it be and move on." Cam said and Booth looked at her his eyes searched her face. His puffy eyes, filled to the brim with water.

"What do I say? We missed each other Cam, we missed our chance." Booth said.

"You're smarter than that Booth. I know you believe in second chances, and even though you may not want to hear tomorrow's another day. I promise you will see the sun again." Cam smiled, "Now, go rinse those puffy eyes Seeley. I got your tab."

"Thanks Cam." Booth smiled a sad smile and walked out of the local pub. He didn't know what was going to happen when he got there, but he knew where he was going now. The hurricane was scheduled to hit D.C full force – who knows what, would happen when it hit land, but at least they knew where it was going now.

Brennan was in bone storage staring intently at a skull fracture when Booth walked in interrupting her. "What are you doing here?" Brennan asked.

"Take a walk with me Bones? Come on you know you need a break." Booth asked.

Brennan thought his request odd after their, yes it was a fight, "Actually, I was-"

"Please?" Booth asked again and he watched as she contemplated the idea.

"Okay, why? What is this about?"

"Come with me and I will tell you." Booth said.

As she considered his words, the storm hit land. A pathologist hailed a cab across town after paying an old friends bar tab, smiling she headed home. In a very large house an accomplished artist and entomologist were putting two little princesses to bed.

At the Jeffersonian the center was shifting as the eye of the storm passed over the large building. Now in the center of the storm all was quiet and still as Seeley Booth waited on her answer, waited to see the sun again.

She then reluctantly set a bone down and walked away from the skull toward him. He watched as she left the remains behind and walked in his direction. She eyed him; and an old fate smiled at a new destiny as he let his hand settle on the small of her back guiding her out of bone storage.

The center of a hurricane is the strongest part of the ungodly storm, yet at the same time it has a numbing tranquility about it. A quiet stillness where animals, people and the sun alike come out of hiding, though the center can be deceiving to some. It must be regarded with suspicion, while it gives hope for the future, it does not mean the storm is over.

"Where are we going?" Brennan asked as blue skies started to appear and a calm fell over her.

"We'll figure it out as we go." said Booth as rays of sunlight peeked through the once cloudy sky, and a quiet stillness lingered in the air. Birds chirped in rejoice. Booth smiled a genuine smile. Clouds parted as blue skies shone. The eye of the storm was here.

* * *

I'm thinking people are liking it bc I'm getting reviews...I just don't want to waste time on something no one is reading. Although, I think people are reading it :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Meg


	18. Ghost

_ Do you remember when the walls fell_

_Do you remember the sound that the door made when you closed it on me_  
_Do you know that I went down to the ground_  
_Landed on both my broken-hearted knees_

_I didn't even cry_  
_'Cause pieces of me had already died_

_I'm a ghost_  
_Haunting these halls_  
_Climbing up walls that I never knew were there_  
_And I'm lost_  
_Broken down the middle of my heart, heart_  
_I'm broken down the middle of my heart, heart, heart_

_You know you make me a ghost_  
_You make me a ghost..._

_Ghost by Ingrid Michaelson - listen to the whole song. It is truly Brennan through this story. It is like Ingrid wrote what I imagined. Creepy._

* * *

The partners continued to aimlessly wonder and wander the corridors of the Jeffersonian. There was an awkward silence between the two. Brennan wondered who was going to break it first. She wasn't stupid he had come here for a reason, and it wasn't just to 'go for a walk or bring Thai take out like yesterday's'.

She wasn't a psychologist or good at reading people, but she knew her partner like a sailor knew the sea's currents, currents which have established "permanent" patterns which can last for tens of thousands of years. Patterns which she and he had a hard time breaking, because like the currents in the sea were permanent, so was the pattern they had so easily found themselves wanting desperately to fall back into.

As they came to the end of the hall Brennan looked curiously at Booth, "Have you figured out which direction we are going to go Booth?" she asked of their choices, it was either right or left. Bone storage was on the second to last floor, the floor they were on.

Booth looked to his right; it eventually brought them up and out toward the anthropology department. Brennan stood on his right. He looked to his left; it led them down lower toward the basement. He had never been down there. He wondered what was down there.

"Booth?" Brennan asked, but he seemed to be in a puzzled stupor.

He let his eyes curiously wander to the left, wondering what he would find if he went down there? Maybe the museum kept the pots of gold at the end of the rainbow down there or better yet, all the answers to the unasked questions he knew Brennan had.

He bet, maybe if he were younger and stronger he could find them, all of the answers. Though, he wasn't, and in between birthday cakes and fast mistakes that pot of gold he once stumbled upon a few years ago, had become a sunken treasure.

"Booth which direction?" Brennan asked. Nope he wasn't younger, he was as Cam said, smarter than that-you live, you learn. He was stronger now, but only because of life's mistakes. Though, at the same time he was more fragile than he had ever been.

He said nothing, taking a deep breath as he steered them in the right direction. The first step is the longest stride, a thousand mile journey starts with one step. Leaving the sunken treasure lying at the bottom of the sea he ascended upward. He knew this corridor; he had walked it many times before. Although, he had not been down to the level this corridor was on in a very, very long time. The surface looked so far away.

"I'm glad you chose this corridor Booth. I just remembered they are reconstructing the basement and that corridor is closed off." Brennan said and Booth smiled, as they glided through the corridors in the still of the storm.

"Hey, hey Bones. It looks like I chose right." Booth smiled at her.

"Booth, you did choose right. I just said that I was glad you went this direction." Brennan said.

"I meant…nevermind." Booth

"What?"

"I meant I chose the correct direction." Booth explained and Brennan looked at him odd.

"I know, I just said that if we were to have gone left we would have ended up at a dead end. The corridor to the basement is blocked off for the time being for repairs to the building." Brennan said.

"Metaphor Bones… metaphor."

"Oh." Her brow was furrowed lost on the metaphor, "Oh. Yes, yes I…" but words were lost on her lips as the wind carried them away. "I concur." The sentence fell slowly from her mouth.

They had a ways to go, but God promised that every time it rained he would provide a rainbow. Booth just had to be open enough to see it. He had seen the sun again. Maybe this storm was fierce enough it would wash that pot of gold up onto shore in a wave? Maybe he was crazy, but maybe his lost treasure really would come back to him. He would never know if he didn't take a walk down to the shore line to see what the turbulent waves had washed up.

"Bones?"

"Hhmm?"

"I'm sorry I've been a bit on edge with you. I just have a lot going on." Booth said, as he steered them toward the chaotic sea and pounding waves. He needed to know what they had washed up.

"I know that Booth." Brennan said as she tried to assemble her next thoughts, she found it hard to do. "Why… why did you want to go for a walk? What is the purpose?" Brennan asked.

Booth sighed, "Why does everything have to have a purpose Bones?"

"If something didn't have a purpose it would be considered pointless and irrational. Losing rational is foolish and can be very risky." Brennan explained.

Booth smiled a soft chuckle, "So, you have never done something just because?"

"Just because is not a valid reason Booth." Brennan said.

"So…" Booth stopped walking, "Let me get this straight Bones…" Booth smiled as Brennan studied his face. "…you're saying you have never lost rational? Never took a risk?" Booth asked.

Brennan inhaled locking eyes with Booth for a moment, her voice turned to a stern whisper. "I never said never Booth I said it was foolish." Brennan said as she watched her words register with him. Watched as the smile faded from his face and he somberly nodded in understanding.

"Mmmm." Booth said.

Brennan broke their gaze a second and gave him a half hearted smile shrugging her shoulders. That about broke him, because it was the same look she had given him when she told him, _"Some people just don't get to be in a family Booth. I'm one of those people."_

Once upon a time, she had taken a risk and opened up her heart; entertaining the idea that love was real. Though, fairytales started with the words once upon a time. She wasn't in a fairytale. Suddenly, in the quiet stillness of the corridors a light breeze started back up. The eye of the storm must be regarded with suspicion for it is deceiving.

Her voice was meek, so fragile and uncertain but she swallowed and spoke her words aloud, "Did…did you…" she glanced down for a second. "…did… you forget?" the last two words came out in one rushed breath.

No, wait he hadn't checked yet. He hadn't made it all the way down to the shore line. The calm of the storm couldn't be over just yet. He contemplated if he should continue walking further down toward the beach as he stood listening to her in the corridor.

Oh God. He put his hands on her shoulders, "Bones, no…no Bones…" his eyes searched hers frantically, hers were starting to well with water. She was tensing at his touch. He knew the shoreline was a dangerous place, he also knew no guts, no glory.

"No…us…you and me…Bones how could I forget, when the biggest risk you have ever taken was on me?" Booth strained.

She stepped backward out of his touch; his hands fell off of her shoulders to his sides in defeat. They had danced this dance before, she remembered the steps. She remembered the outcome and she knew she was better prepared today than she was that day.

"I don't know Booth, but you just did. You just did! You insinuated I never took a risk Booth! Never lose rational? Booth you were the most irrational decision I've ever made!" Brennan's words flew from her mouth.

"Really Bones, really?"

"Yes!"

"Well love is irrational Bones!"

"I know!" She screamed at him as tears fell faster than she could wipe them away. "I didn't want too, it just happened."

Booth rolled his eyes. "I thought you said nothing just happens?"

Brennan said nothing only looked back the way they came.

She had prepared herself for this moment since that day, so why when the moment came was she so unprepared? This was not what she had in mind; this was some distorted image of the dance she thought she could master with ease.

She shook her head no and her voice fell to a whisper, "Everything happened Booth. Not everything, though, a lot happened."

"Ashley?" Booth said and Brennan looked up at him sharply.

"No…well yes, but Ashley could not have possibly known that by being born she would change so many lives." Brennan said adding in a serious tone, "Though, I would not change the past, because if I did Ashley would not exist and she is a very loving person Booth. She even believes in angels. If you did not leave then I may not be her Godmother and I love Ashley." Brennan stated wiping her tears away.

She smiled a half hearted smile at him and he pulled her into a hug she accepted and he felt her exhale in his arms, tension releasing from her body. They stood there a moment in silence as the wind picked up Booth was reminded of the sea. Though, should he push her that far down the shore line. It was dangerous.

His voice was a soft whisper in her hair, "Bones?"

"Mmm?"

"You said you could see why I left you and proposed to Hannah, because I thought it was the right thing to do." said Booth

"Yes, I said that."

"So, you don't agree that it's the right thing to do?" Booth asked still holding her he spoke softly into her hair.

She didn't respond a moment and he wondered what she was thinking about.

"No, I don't. I do not believe one should marry someone just because they become pregnant with their child." Brennan said and Booth, while nervous to do so, released his grip on her to look into her eyes.

She said nothing as he released his hold on her. She now stared back into deep almond eyes. "Statistically speaking, parents whom marry purely for the reason that they had a child together end up in divorce or unstable relationships." Brennan finished.

Booth was quiet his eyes found hers and he nodded slowly in agreement, or just to end the conversation. She was unsure. His hand found the small of her back and they resumed their walk.

"Booth?" Brennan's voice was a whisper, so was Booth's.

"Yes?"

They were about to turn the corner that lead them toward the platform, but this time Brennan stopped walking. "Were you…were… were you… happy? With Hannah, I mean, were you happy?" her words stumbled out, and a gust picked up. "I wished you were happy…I wished you the best Booth." She started to cry again, "But I was selfish…I wished….sometimes, just sometimes I could have been her." Brennan stammered out.

"I know Bones, I know you did." He embraced her and she relaxed into his embrace then wondered what she was thinking.

"What do you mean you knew?" how could he possibly know?

"Bones, you left the states, but you came back Bones. You came back when I needed you most. You wouldn't have come back if you didn't still care. Plus, I know you Bones." He went to embrace her again but she stepped back. He looked into her eyes, the storm was coming quickly. They were running out of time to get to the shore line, to get back the precious treasure he lost. Soon the mighty wrath would overtake the beach once more.

"Do you still care?" she asked blue eyes full of wonder and hope. He had broke her heart once, she could take it again, right? Oh God, what had she done?

She held her breath and waited for it to be over. She could hear the wind picking up around her. Hear the deafening sound of hearts beating, like waves tossed onto the shore they pounded out a constant rhythm. She silently counted her heartbeats as she waited scared of his answer. One, two, three...

They were so close, yet so far from shore. There was no time. It was now or never.


	19. In a NY Minute Everything Can Change

"In a New York Minute everything can change, in a New York Minute things are getting pretty strange, In a New York Minute everything can change. Lying here in the darkness, you hear the sirens wail. Someone's going to emergency someone's going to jail. If you find someone you love in this world you better hang on tooth and nail-the wolf is always at the door. In a New York Minute everything can change..."

New York Minute by The Eagles

* * *

"_Do you still care?" she asked her blue eyes full of wonder and hope._

Her words hung in the air as Booth slowly considered them. He did care, hell he never stopped caring and while once upon a time he had easily admitted it to her. He wasn't sure if he could now. He had Ashley to think about. If he carried out a relationship with Bones only a few months after her mother's death, would his little girl think Brennan was trying to replace her mother?

She waited as the wind screamed around her.

"Bones…" Booth sighed and rested against one of the walls in the corridor. Her eyes followed him as he ran his hand through his hair then looked to her. "Bones, I never stopped caring…"the flame ignited in her eyes. "…but-", then realization hit her and a sky of unshed tears rained down putting it out.

"Many variables have changed since we broke apart. You are worried what Ashley will think and if it is morally correct to resume a past relationship only a few months after your fiancé's death." Brennan voiced his thoughts for him.

Booth nodded his head yes. Though, It was getting dark again, the sun was setting, birds were quiet, and the sun had started to disappear. He glanced at the platform through the glass doors, they were so close.

"I understand, but I did not ask if you wished to resume what we once had Booth. I simply asked if you still cared." Brennan said smiling a sad smile at him.

"I should back to the skull fracture I was working on." Brennan said, starting to walk back in the direction they had come from.

"Yeah." Booth said just as soft. "See you back at your place?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Brennan said.

Wait she said she didn't want to resume what they once had? What did she want? He wanted to stop her, to call out her name but his voice was carried away in the fierce wind and pelting rain.

Brennan was disappointed as she walked away, alone. Yes he cared, and he admitted it but he didn't love her. Not like before, maybe he really had fallen for Hannah. Angela was wrong she had left the states and his heart.

Booth watched as she walked away with glossy eyes, the same woman he had fallen-correction- _is_- in love with was now back in his life, and he was letting her go in the most dangerous part of the storm. The sun was out of view, dark clouds covered it up.

She wondered what he was going to do about her, about them. She sighed as she stared at the skull fracture momentarily and then exhaled emotional. She put the skull and all of the tools she needed away and walked out of bone storage, only stopping to look back as she turned off the lights.

Booth made it back to Brennan's place at two thirty in the morning. That's when the tears started. Tears, for Bones, for Ashley, for Hannah- and even some for the yesterdays he longed to taste - if only for a moment. Though, he told himself nothing lasts forever. The sun was gone.

Brennan turned on the radio in her car recognizing an old Hootie and the Blowfish song. She chuckled a cry at the songs name, Hannah Jane. She turned it up.

"_So what are you gonna do about me? I'll be there when you have no one else. I'll be there be your friend hold on strong don't let go there will never be no one to take your place. So don't you want to reach out and take my hand. You don't want to be alone ,you don't want to see the sun go down ,you don't want to open the door and see her go."_

She tried her damndest not to cry, but sometimes your best wasn't good enough and tears fell like rain blurring her eyes. She wiped them away and inhaled exhaling shakily. She passed the diner taking a quick eyed glance. Drowning in her own tears, she didn't see the stalled car up ahead in the middle of the road, engine dead.

She couldn't stop so she swerved and soon heard her tires screeching and glass busting. She woke groggily in the middle of the pouring rain. The taste of blood in her mouth and she felt more as it warmly trickled down her face that was smashed into the steering wheel. For a moment she was coherent enough to hear people standing around and see flashing lights, "Booth?" it came out a whisper before she fell back into unconsciousness.

The eye of the storm had past proving, while tranquil for a moment. It was deceiving. No one should be alone in a storm of this magnitude.

Despite the twisted meddle the car had become; the EMT's were able to get her out and load her into the ambulance easier than they thought. Now a police officer was going through Brennan's purse trying to locate someone to contact, another officer talked to the owners of the stalled car.

Booth looked at his ringing cell and cursed it. It was an unknown number. Couldn't the telemarketers just leave him alone, especially at this hour?

As it was on its last ring Booth grabbed it deciding a call at this time of night may actually have some type of substance to it.

"Booth."

"Mr. Booth?"

"Yes?"

"This is Officer Mckinley with the D.C Police Department. I'm sorry to have to tell you this over the phone, but a Temperance Brennan-" Booth sat up on full alert. "-was in a very bad car accident and she is on her way to Washington Memorial. You were listed as her first emergency contact."

"Is she conscious?" Booth asked.

"No. She was found unconscious. The hospital will be able to better tell you of her injuries Mr. Booth." Said Officer Mckinley.

"Yeah, yes…of course. I'm on my way. Thanks." Booth said as a déjà vu swept over him.

The paramedics rolled Brennan through the automatic doors of the emergency room. "She's coding!" said Michaels. The sea was turbulent and angry, the city groaned under the heavy storm's winds. A sunken treasure rocked slightly at the bottom of the sandy ocean and in a NY minute everything changed as Brennan slipped into a coma.


	20. Breakable

_"Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts? Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts. So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess and to stop the muscle that makes us confess. We are so fragile and our cracking bones make noise and we are just breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys…"_

_Breakable by Ingrid Michaelson_

Booth rushed up to the front desk of the ER the receptionist looked tired and ready to go home. It was three in the morning. He didn't care. "How can I help you sir?" asked the tired blonde in her early twenties.

"I need to know where Temperance Brennan is." Booth said in a rush.

Gabby was use to the frantic people looking for loved ones. Her voice was cool, rehearsed. "Are you related?"

"Yes. I'm her brother." Booth said and Gabby could care less if he was or not. He should be Amy's problem right now anyway, she was off the clock. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she looked her up.

"She is in ICU floor-"

"Thanks." Booth said and ran toward the elevators. He knew the floor well. On his way up he cursed himself. Why did he let her go? Why hadn't he gone after her? Ashley loved her. He loved her, he always had. Pops always told him if you looked for something you would never find it. It was when you weren't looking it would find you. He should never have brought her down to the shore line in the eye of the storm.

He ran up to ICU's front desk and asked where she was. He let them know who he was and was lead to Brennan by a nurse. Soon he walked through the automatic sliding glass doors trying to prepare himself for what he was going to see when he entered her room.

When he saw her lying in bed in-abated, he doubled over as if someone punched him in his gut. The whole right side of her face was covered in bandages. Her hair was matted down with dried blood.

With glossy red eyes he walked slowly over to her bed. Her eyes were closed and more IV's than he could count were hooked up to her fragile body. He slowly sank down to the ground next to her bed resting his head on the side of it. He took her limp hand in his own and cried silent tears. The only sound was the monitor's beeping around her.

Brennan walked along the shore it was peaceful, the waves rolled in calmly as she watched the sunrise.

Brennan's doctor walked in at four thirty. Booth had pulled up a chair in her room to the side of the bed, so as to be able to hold her hand. Brennan's doctor walked in and cleared his throat. Booth's sleepy eyes opened and he somehow managed to stand at four in the morning.

"I'm Dr. Hendrickson."

"Booth." He left out the special agent. He didn't feel to special right about now, just another guy that let her go.

"Mr. Booth, Temperance is stable-"

"Dr. Brennan, she likes to be addressed as Dr. Brennan." Booth said he thought Brennan would appreciate that.

"Excuse me, Dr. Brennan is stable, but she has sustained two broken ribs and a serious concussion. We cannot classify her unconscious state as a coma just yet. If she does not wake up by six am she will be classified as comatosed. I'm sorry."

"So she has a two hour window to wake up until you tell me she has fallen into a coma?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Booth, but a person who has been unconscious for six hours is considered comatosed. Dr. Brennan was found unconscious at three am."

"What about internal injuries, other than her ribs?"

"She was very lucky and only sustained the broken ribs and concussion. She has had an MRI and it showed a TBI to the cerebral cortex."

"What does that mean?"

Dr. Hendrickson looked somber a moment, "A TBI-"

"I know what a TBI is what is it going to do to that part of her brain?" Booth asked frantic.

"The cerebral cortex controls the grey matter that covers the brain. It controls sensory input, perception of the world around one, and is in charge of all the neurological functions, from simple reflexes to complex thinking." Said Dr. Hendrickson.

"What are the odds she will wake up by six with a TBI to her cerebral cortex?"

"The cerebral cortex is needed to maintain a normal conscious state."

"Not good. Why didn't you just say not good?" asked Booth angry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Booth." Dr. Hendrickson said as he and the nurse who had been checking Bones vitals during his discussion with Dr. Hendrickson left the room.

Booth sat back down in his chair and rested his head next to her limp arm. He looked at the transmitters and wires hooked up to her head monitoring her neurological activity. Then he closed his eyes, "I'm so sorry Bones. I shouldn't have let you go back down to bone storage. I should have brought you home. I care Bones; you know I still care too."

The EKG beeped steadily monitoring her heart rate as the EEG quietly recorded her brain waves. That was what it had always come down to; her heart versus her brain. The logic had won time and time again as she ran away scared of his open heart, but one night she dropped her defenses down to the floor and threw him the key to her heart. One night had changed everything, but had it really?

Brennan stood barefoot on the shore line inching closer to the surf as the waves crashed onto the shore line soaking her feet. Then as quickly as the cold water washed up onto her feet it receded. She watched as the tide pulled everything she knew back out to sea. She looked out onto the horizon, the sun was setting now. Had she really been standing here from sunrise to sunset?

Wow. It had been a long time, but she really wanted to stay. It was so pretty here, besides she hadn't been down to the sea shore in a long time. So, why not? Why shouldn't she stay? Why should she go back? What was there to go back too? She couldn't remember anything signifigant. She inhaled the salty air, closed her eyes, and smiled as the sun sunk into the ocean. She didn't want to open her eyes it was so calm and serene here.

"Bones, you don't have much time. _Please Bones, please_ wake up." Booth begged her as he broke, tears streaming down his face. "I love..." he cried as salty tears streamed down his contorted face and he fumbled for the words. "...I love how you are with Ashley." Though, all Brennan heard was the surf.


	21. Fear

"_No sleep today can't even rest when the sun's down, no time does not know and nobody's watching you now. When we were children we'd play out in the streets just tempting fate when we were children we'd say that we don't know the meaning of fear, fear, fear...we don't know the meaning of fear…_

_Wish I didn't know the meaning of…"_

_Fear by OneRepublic_

Booth watched as the cheap plastic clock that hung on the wall changed from six to six o' one. Her time had come and gone. He figured time was punishing him. He had wasted enough of it. It was now seven a.m. He needed to call Angela.

"Ashley I get'ah bigger pancakes, okay? Cause I'm bigger and my birthday is soon." Piper explained to her friend that sat beside her at the table in the kitchenette. Her birthday was next month.

"Dat means my birfday is soon too!" Ashley said knowing Piper and she usually celebrated their birthdays together. Piper's birthday was in April, Ash's was in May. It was easy to knock two birds out with one stone and just have one big party.

Angela glanced at the girls and smiled then looked to Hodgins.

"Babe?" Hodgins called out to his wife.

"Hhmm?" Angela looked up to her husband a smile on her face thinking of the nearing three and four year old and what kind of party she and Bren would throw for them. Though, he looked like he had seen a ghost. Oh God. What was wrong?

"Brennan's in the hospital. She was in a bad car accident." Hodgins said and Angela's mouth dropped open, time stood still.

Piper looked up to Angela. "Mommy is Auntie Bren is in the hospital like Auntie Han and Ash was? Will she hafa need surgery like Ash? " she asked bringing Angela out of her shocked state.

Angela looked down at the two girls. Piper was curious, but Ashley's face was whiter than Hodgins as she burst out into tears. "NO! NO! I don't want hew to be in the hospital! I want Auntie Bwen! I want my Auntie Bwen! Mommy! Daddy! I want my Mommy! Auntie..." Ashley cried.

In her mind a hospital is where big people died. Accidents were not good things, accidents killed people. Ashley was young, too young to already know what the fear in Hodgins' voice meant. Too young to know how bad things could turn out. Though, she did.

Angela shared a glance with Hodgins shocked. Ashley found herself in Angela's embrace as tears streamed down her face. Angela held tight not knowing if she was calling out for Hannah, Brennan or both as she screamed the word mommy.

"She will be fine baby, sshhh it will be okay Ash." Angela comforted Ash then looked up to Hodgins mouthing 'How bad?'

He mouthed 'Coma' and Angela closed her eyes wrapping her arms tighter around the little girl whose arms were wrapped tightly around her neck. Piper withdrew into herself and quietly stared at Ash and her mother. She looked up to her daddy trying to gage his emotions. He looked upset too. Ashley's abnormal outburst frightened her.

"I'll go. You stay with the girls." Hodgins said to Angela who had Ash on her hip, the little girls head buried into her shoulder.

Angela nodded, but Ashley looked up, "Where is you going Hodgie? Is you going to see Auntie Bwen? Where is my Daddy? I want my Daddy." Ash sniffled.

"I will be right back Munk. I will see you later, okay?" Hodgins said and Angela looked at the little girl.

"NO! Cuz Ange said mommy would see me later too." Ashley stated, knowing obviously later never came. Hodgins and Angela frowned at each other and Angela mouthed 'go'. As Hodgins left he heard Ashley's ear piercing screams. Piper hadn't moved from the table but stared wide eyed at her friend and mother. Piper still didn't know what was going on except her Auntie Bren was in the hospital.

"_MOMMY!_ _NO!_ _NO!_ _I Say my R's good I p-pr-omise! Auntie Bwen! I want my Auntie Bwen! I want my Daddy! NO! NO! HODGIE NO! Stay with me!_ _Daddy!"_ Ashley was confused and starting to hyperventilate she was crying so hard.

Angela had wondered if the little girl would ever have a meltdown. She just never thought that another car accident would be the trigger. Now everything was coming back to her full force.

God, if anything happened to Bren? Angela didn't know if Ashley could handle another person she loved leaving her. _How the hell would she explain Brennan was just asleep? That she wasn't dead?_ Ashley wouldn't be able to comprehend that. Angela sighed and brushed Ashley's recently cut bangs back kissing her temple.

"SShhh, baby SShhh…" she swayed back and forth as Piper sat motionless, her pancakes untouched.


	22. Keep Breathing

_The storm is coming but I don't mind  
people are dying, I close my blinds_

_all that I know is I'm breathing now_

_I want to change the world  
instead I sleep…  
I want to believe in more than you and me_

_but all that I know is I'm breathing  
all I can do is keep breathing  
all we can do is keep breathing now…_

_Keep Breathing by Ingrid Michelson_

Booth exhaled as he rubbed his thumb lightly over Brennan's hand. What if she never was able to respond to his touch again? He saw it in her eyes last night. She still loved him, she never stopped loving him. He released a puff of air, funny how this time it was him who was scared to give them a shot.

Though, she said she didn't want to resume their relationship last night. What did that mean? Was she scared, too scared of being hurt again? For a long time she was scared of hurting him, scared she would be the one to let him down.

Until, the one night she decided to take a leap of faith and jump ship with him. Neither realized that night how hard the water would feel when they hit it. Neither knew how the surface could turn to cement in an instant, and now they were both forever marked from the blow.

"Bones, you have to wake up. If not for me for Ashley, because I don't know how she would take it if anything else happened to someone else she loved. We love you Bones, please wake up." Booth whispered to her as he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

Brennan watched as the sun kissed the sea. She looked behind her thinking she heard someone, but there was no one there. It was only the wind. So, she decided to take a walk down the shore line, alone. She hadn't been alone in a while, not this type of alone. She knew she usually had someone walking with her but she didn't remember who that person was and it seemed whoever it was had got swept out to sea, she wasn't sure.

Though, the storm seemed to be dying down, the surf not as angry. The wet sand felt good between her bare toes as she walked.

Hodgins walked up to the ICU front desk asking for Brennan's room. "Room 304." Said Jessica and Hodgins nodded and walked the corridor to her room.

Booth looked up as the automatic doors to Brennan's room opened. "Oh, man Booth…" Hodgins exhaled, his voice somber as Booth stood and he embraced the other man. "What? What happened?" asked Hodgins.

"We were talking at Jeffersonian, it was late and we hit a wall more or less. She said she was going to finish up in bone storage, so I went back to her place and waited for her to get back." Booth explained.

"What did the doc say?" Hodgins asked.

"He said since she has been unconscious for over six hours, she is now in a coma. She has a TBI to her cerebral cortex. It controls the grey matter that covers the brain. It controls a lot of important stuff, that's pretty much what I got out of Dr. Hendrickson's babble." Said Booth

Hodgins ran a hand over his face. "Sensory input, perception of the world around one, and all the neurological functions, from simple reflexes to complex thinking." Hodgins rattled off to Booth.

"Yeah, that important stuff." Said Booth and Hodgins nodded.

"How's Angela? How did the sleep over go? Did the girls have fun?" Booth asked but all Hodgins could hear was Ashley's screams still ringing in his ears as he walked out of the door this morning.

"Ange is worried and the girls had fun last night. They watched the movie The Fox and The Hound and Sleeping Beauty last night." Hodgins said.

"Let me guess Ash chose Sleeping Beauty?" Booth asked

Hodgins smiled, "You know my princess wants a puppy so bad for her birthday. I think she will settle for that pup Copper being her prince." Hodgins said

"Don't worry Hodgins, I'm sure Piper will have plenty of ole' hound dogs chasing her in no time." Booth smiled at Hodgins who didn't find it funny.

"The only thing they will be chasing is their own tails. In no time Ash is going to be a pretty not so little princess too. You will be fighting the boys off soon too, I wouldn't push it Booth." Hodgins said and Booth frowned as his eyes fell on Brennan. He didn't want to fight anymore battles alone.

Hodgins eyes followed his buddies, "Hey… Dr. B is a fighter. She will be just fine."

Booth looked up to him, "You really believe that?"

"She has to be, the girls know of the accident and Ash was pretty upset." Hodgins said, "We didn't mean to tell them. Piper overheard me say she was in the hospital and she asked if Brennan was in the hospital like Auntie Han and needed surgery like Ash."

Booth held his head in his hands, "How is she?" Booth asked looking up with tired red rimmed eyes.

"Angela has her, just worry about Bren." Hodgins said Booth nodded yes. Hodgins patted Booth's shoulder and walked out of the room, "I'm going to go call Ange."

Booth nodded at Hodgins in acknowledgment. Then looked back to Bones and exhaled deeply. "Bones…come on Bones…_please, I need you."_

Brennan looked behind her as she walked down the shore line, she thought she heard someone. Though, there was nothing, no one calling her name; only the surf crashing onto the shore with all of its anger and resentment. Even though the wind was whipping around her and the surf was pounding harder against the shore. She stopped walking, checking –maybe it was just the wind calling her name, but what if it wasn't? A wave had soaked her arm wet with salty water. She stood confused looking around her.

Booth took her by the hand and held it biting his lip, his voice cracked. "Bones, I have to tell you this…it's something we both know. Something I should have told you when we went for a walk around the Jeffersonian." Booth sighed and laid his head on her arm, soaking her skin with his tears. "I saw the sun Bones and I just _need to tell you_ how I felt Bones...how I feel." Booth exhaled

Brennan noticed the surf was calming, the wind easing, and the rain was merely a sprinkle now. She stopped walking and turned back around the way she had come. The sun was peeking through the clouds and she held her soaked hand up to her forehead and looked in the direction she thought someone was calling her.

Now she faced the horizon, to her right was a soft beckoning breeze and she swore it called her name. She looked to her left and let her hand fall to her side, it was shaded with clouds. Though, the breeze was stronger and not only pulled but pushed her in that direction. It held more force and she found the storm enticing, almost tempting.

She looked back to her right holding her hand up to her forehead to see past the sun and felt the light breeze that beckoned to her. It was filled with warmth, but the breeze was barely present only slightly pulling her in that direction. Besides, there was no one there and she needed to find someone. She stood at a standstill contemplating. Right or left?

Booth inhaled nervous, "I…Bones I love-"

Booth lifted his head from Brennan's tear stained arm as the automatic doors to her room made a 'swoosh' sound and opened for Hodgins. He looked to Hodgins then glanced back to Bones and up at Hodgins again.

Hodgins frowned at his red eyed friend."Hey, I..." He got the feeling her had interrupted a moment, but was unsure of what that moment was. His voice was softer now as he continued to speak, "...I spoke to Ange she said she would stop by to see Dr. B this afternoon and bring the girls. I said we could watch them in the cafeteria while she visits her." Hodgins said.

"Yeah…yeah, sounds good." Booth said and Hodgins backed out of the room. Booth looked at Brennan and sighed. "Just come back to us Bones." Booth said, still a bit unsure how to go about this just yet. He just needed her to wake up damn it! Needed her to come back to him!

Though, Brennan's arm was now dry, no more salty water soaked it. She figured the surf was in fact dying down and so she had pressed on, away from what she once thought was a voice. She felt silly for even thinking that a person was in fact behind her, when there was no one but the wind.

Why would anyone call her Bones anyway? She nodded her head back and forth at the absurd name and walked along the shore line inhaling and exhaling the salty air. As she walked away from the light warm breeze and heeded the call of the storm. She never noticed the bottle that had washed up in the surf lying behind her.


	23. Not Afraid

_Yeah, it's been a ride  
I guess I had to, go to that place, to get to this one  
Now some of you, might still be in that place  
If you're trying to get out, just follow me  
I'll get you there_

_Not Afraid by Eminem_

* * *

Brennan continued to walk along the shore line. Something felt different, she felt lonely. She felt empty, hollow if you will. She inhaled and looked out at the angry ocean. She started to think maybe she hadn't always walked the shore line alone. Maybe another set of footprints were usually left in the sand next to her own? She exhaled the breath she had took unsure, and pressed on into the unknown.

Then all at once it hit her. Booth. He had left. Her time, their time was up. Hannah was pregnant. Hannah was pregnant. Memories of them raced through her mind like a landslide. Booth was a mere ghost now. As she looked out to at the sea she felt her stomach flip flop as her memories came to an abrupt halt as the door shut and she slid down the back of it in tears.

The salt water spray from the ocean splashed onto her face as she let a tear slide down her cheek. Salty sea water mixed with tears as she remembered. Booth was gone, and Hannah was pregnant. She looked down to her side where his footprints used to be. She inhaled and started to walk out into the angry ocean. The waves crashed into her body, each new wave almost knocking her back. She was in up to her hips when someone grabbed her arm.

"Temperance!" Hannah screamed above the angry ocean as she held Brennan's arm tightly.

Brennan turned and her dark blue eyes crashed into Hannah's light blue eyes. What was she doing out here? Why wasn't she pregnant? She was eight months, but…she wasn't. She wasn't pregnant at all. She suddenly found herself angry at Hannah. She bit her lip in the middle of the angry ocean, her stomach a mix of emotions. The emotion wasn't rational, but neither was being pulled out of the ocean by Hannah.

"I loved him!" Brennan screamed above the surf as Hannah drug her out of the water. Facing Hannah Brennan peeled her hand off of her arm. As she did a wave crashed into her knocking her down but Hannah pulled her up out of the water.

"I know! I know you did! You do! You still do! So, get up Temperance! I have something you need to see!" Hannah screamed above the angry waves. "What you think is, is not." Hannah said making no sense to Brennan.

When they both finally reached shore sopping wet. Brennan looked at Hannah accusing and curious. "Thank you for helping me, but what is it that you need to show me Hannah? I was enjoying being alone." Brennan said.

Hannah smiled slightly and handed her a bottle with a message inside of it. "I found it back there." Hannah pointed behind them. "You need to turn around Temperance. The waves are too high and the spray will wet the paper if you take it out of the bottle here. It's calm back that way." Hannah took her hand and began to lead her back the way she came. Brennan stopped and Hannah turned to look her in the eye, "I know I'm not your favorite person, but you are going to have to trust me on this one Temperance. You are going the wrong way." Hannah said and Brennan contemplated.

"I do need to see what is inside the bottle." Brennan said shifting her weight.

"Yes you do." Said Hannah.

"Alright." Brennan said, "I will go."

Hannah smiled knowingly, "Alright, let's go."

Brennan didn't look behind her as she blindly trusted Hannah to lead her the right way. Brennan had so many questions, all of them centering around one man; Booth. Suddenly not only was she not alone anymore, but Hannah wasn't pregnant either. So, so many questions- so many. She felt the smooth glass bottle in her hand and glanced at it curiously. Peering through the glass at the piece of rolled up paper inside. She felt maybe, just maybe it held answers.


	24. Awake My Soul

_In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die  
And where you invest your love, you invest your life  
In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die  
And where you invest your love, you invest your life_

_Awake my soul_  
_Awake my soul_  
_Awake my soul_  
_For you were made to meet your maker_

_By Mumford and Sons_

* * *

Angela met with Hodgins and the girls in the cafeteria, it was cold. Piper was quiet and Ashley was on her hip her head buried in Angela's shoulder. Ash hated the hospital for the hospital was a bad, bad place. Ashley knew this first hand.

"Hey Munk." Hodgins tried, but Ash only turned her head away from him and buried it deeper into Angela's shoulder. Piper gripped her mother's pants a bit tighter leaning into her leg quietly looking up at her daddy for reassurance.

"I can take them Ange, go ahead and go." Hodgins said and Angela frowned as Ash's huge eyes locked onto Hodgins. Angela felt the little girl's arms clasp tighter around her. She spoke silently to Hodgins' motioning to Ash.

Hodgins brushed Ashley's bangs back, "Hey munk, how about we go get something to eat with Piper? Auntie Ange has to go talk to someone real quick. She will be right back." Hodgins said and Ashley buried her head into Angela again turning it away from him. Her bright blue eyes red rimmed and pooling with water, she gripped tighter to Angela.

"Keep Piper here…I…I…guess…I can't leave her. I'm just going to have to take her." Angela said of Ashley.

"Ange…" Hodgins disagreed.

"If you take her out of my arms the whole hospital will hear her." Angela argued.

"How are you going to explain-" Hodgins started about Brennan's state.

"I will figure it out." Angela said and Hodgins nodded.

He bent down to Piper picking her up. Piper knew that was odd, she was four. This was a cold, strange, and bad place so far. "Come on munk, let's go grab some chow. We will see mom and Ash later." Hodgins said still a little apprehensive of Angela bringing Ashley to ICU.

"You know Bones, Ash really likes you. I remember you said you wouldn't change a thing because it would mean Ashley wouldn't be here and that you love being her Godmother. That was really nice of you Bones." Booth spoke to Brennan as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. He looked her over and looked at her EEG waves, there was no change.

Brennan's automatic doors opened up to her room with a 'swoosh' and Booth looked up; it was a receptionist from the front desk. He thought her name was Kylie or Kayleigh maybe? Something close to that.

"Mr. Booth, there is an Angela Montenegro at the front desk. She said to tell you that she has your daughter Ashley and needs to see you."

"Yeah, yeah of course, thanks. Kayleigh, right?" Booth said.

"Kylie and no problem." She said turning and walking out of the doors.

Booth looked at Brennan and squeezed her hand before he left, "I'll be right back Bones. Ange is here, she is going to come see you." He smiled sadly and squeezed her hand once again before gently setting it down on the bed beside her.

Brennan and Hannah stopped. The waves had died down and the sun was peeking through the clouds. If one listened closely they could hear the gulls in the distance. Life was starting to emerge on this end of the beach, the storm had passed.

Brennan looked around surveying the land. The storm had left quite a mark on the beach. The sea oats that once lined the shore line were strewn down, damage had been done. Though, the storm had passed, like everything in life, it too had passed. Brennan turned her attention to Hannah now.

"The storm left quit a path of destruction." Brennan said and Hannah nodded in agreement.

"It did." Hannah said, "sometimes it takes a storm of that magnitude to really appreciate the sunny days." Hannah said and Brennan looked at her curious.

Booth walked out and met Angela and Ashley in the ICU waiting room. "Booth." Angela said with a sad smile.

"Hey." He answered and Ash lifted her head at her father's voice.

"Daddy!" she held her arms out to him and he took her.

"Hey princess." Booth held her tight and kissed her temple and forehead.

"Daddy?"

"Hhmm?"

"Auntie Bwen is in a caw accident. Is she dieded too?" Ashley said to Booth who swallowed and closed his eyes for a second.

"No, no princess. She is okay, she is just…" Booth started and Angela touched Ash's arm.

"She needs to rest right now. The accident made her very tired and her doctor told her to rest." Angela explained, but Ash wasn't sure if she should believe Angela. She said her mommy was coming to see her later, but her mommy never came. She looked to Booth for confirmation.

"She just needs rest baby." Booth agreed.

Ashley said nothing only laid her head on Booth's shoulder. Angela and Booth had a silent conversation and Angela nodded and walked toward Brennan's room. Now the automatic doors opened for her and she inhaled as she walked into Brennan's room. The monitors, wires, machines, all of it were a lot to take in.

Angela slowly walked over and sat down in the chair next to Brennan's bed. Taking her hand she inhaled again, she couldn't find words.

"Are you going to open the bottle?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, yes." Brennan said as she took the top off and dumped the paper out into her hand. Unrolling the piece of paper she looked at Hannah. "It's blank." Brennan held it up to Hannah.

"Look closer Temperance." Hannah said.

Angela squeezed Brennan's hand, "Hey sweetie, it's me Ange..."

"My eye site is fine. It's just a white blank page." Brennan argued holding up the paper to show her again. Though, this time words were appearing on the page. _Hey sweetie, it's me Ange…_

"See Temperance, it's for you." Hannah said and Brennan looked more confused than ever.

Brennan held the paper up as more words appeared on the page. _Sweetie, you have to wake up. We miss you. Booth is so distraught, and Ashley…God Bren, I don't think she could handle it if anything happened to you…_

Brennan looked at Hannah confused, "Who is Ashley? Why is Booth distraught? What is Angela talking about? I'm not asleep, we are on the beach."

"No Temperance, you're in limbo and I…I'm just visiting." Hannah said a bit sad at that fact.

"I don't believe in a limbo." Brennan said, "and I don't know an Ashley."

Hannah sighed, "Temperance, Ashley is my daughter. I died about four months ago. Booth and I made you her godmother. I left you in charge of her Temperance. You can't stay here. You were in a bad car accident a couple days ago and fell into a coma, and now you are here." Hannah said.

"Hannah I thought you were a much more rational person than this." Brennan argued.

"Yet, you are reading words that appear in front of you on a piece of paper." Hannah said.

"They are nonsensical words. It's just a trick of some sort. Some ink is made visible by the sun and cannot be seen in the shade. It would only make sense for it to show up now as we are in the sunlight." Brennan went to toss the paper, but Hannah took it.

"NO! No…you can't!" Hannah said. The paper now in her hand the words stopped as Angela leaned back in her chair quiet. Tears rolled down her face as she took Bren's hand in hers and just sat with her. Sometimes tears said all there was to say.

Brennan sighed struggling with Hannah's concept of limbo. "Why aren't you pregnant?"

"I already told you. I had Ashley, Booth and my daughter, three years ago next month. Then I was in an accident, I died and Ash and Booth came to live with you. You took care of Ash's perforation." Hannah said. "Temperance, you still love him and he loves you. You never left his heart." Hannah took a step closer to Brennan.

"I know you said you were sorry, that you didn't mean to be the missing piece. It's not your fault Temperance. The heart must go where it belongs and yours belongs with Seeley. He had to leave and that hurt you, but don't you dare let it scare you. He loves you more than you will ever know. You said you were scared of it being too soon. Better it be too soon than too late Temperance." Hannah said adding, "You are the only other woman I could ever see him being with. It's why I agreed to make you Ashley's Godmother." Hannah watched as Brennan withdrew overwhelmed with emotion.

Brennan was confused, "Why are you telling me this? Why do you care? You love him. I don't understand why you would tell me this." Brennan said.

"Yes exactly! I love him and I love our daughter! I only want what is best for both of them!" Hannah said.

"What are you talking about!" Brennan screamed back.

"You Temperance! You! Seeley loves you more than any woman I know…and Ashley does too." Hannah said adding softly, "I was never with him to begin with, and we both know his heart was always yours Temperance."

"No you are with Booth, he loves you, and you're pregnant! I don't know an Ashley!" Brennan said flustered with blurry eyes.

"Temperance you made strawberry pancakes with her, remember? She loves you Temperance."

"No, no, no…Booth left! I don't know what you mean. He had to leave!" Brennan cried overwhelmed. Tears fell as she shook her head back and forth, no in disbelief. "No, I don't know what you are- Booth loves you! Not me, he loves you!" This was absurd, how did Hannah even know she loved him? _"You are with Booth and are going to be a mother!" _ Brennan screamed trying to convince herself more than Hannah. It was a lot to take in, too much.

Locking eyes with Brennan, Hannah smiled a sad glossy eyed smile, "No, you are."


	25. Kiss It All Better

_He covers his head and closes his eyes and in his arms is the bleeding love of his life and she cries kiss it all better I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault love you didn't know, you didn't know. Her hands are so cold and he kisses her face and says everything will be all right…_

_And she cries kiss it all better I'm not ready to go, it's not your fault love, you didn't know you didn't know…all it is, is a memory, all it is, is a memory…_

_Please stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me until I fall asleep, and please stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me…_

_Kiss It All Better by He Is We_

* * *

Booth was waiting with Ashley in ICU's waiting room for Angela to say goodnight to Brennan. Booth planned on spending the night again in case Brennan woke up, and Ashley was going to stay another night with Angela.

"Daddy?" Ashley was on her father's lap and turned her head around to look at him, pushing her long locks out of her face she smiled curiously at Booth.

"Hhmmm princess?"

"How much longer did de doctows say?" Ashley asked tilting her head looking so much like Hannah it was eerie. She had her eyes, God did she have those eyes, they slanted ever the slightest and her nose which was a bit pointed. Well everyone had seemed taken to tapping their index finger on it as Ashley scrunched it up in giggles.

"What do you mean princess? How much longer for what?" asked Booth.

Ashley sighed frustrated, "How much more west does Auntie Bwen need until she can wake up?"

Booth's face dropped, 'oh' it sunk in. Booth kissed Ashley's forehead, "I don't know princess, we have to wait and see."

"Daddy?"

"Hhmm?"

"I watched a princess movie at Auntie Ange's."

"Wow. What was it called?" Booth asked as he struggled to fake an excited tone.

"Sweeping Beauty! Just like Auntie Bwen!" Ashley said and Booth looked off into a nowhere with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, baby, just like Auntie Bren."

"I see Ange!" Ashley said as she pointed out the artist to her father and smiled up at him. Angela made her way to the father and daughter. It was now three o'clock and she knew she still had to go and get dinner going. Hodgins and Piper were wandering the hospital God knows where since she left them at the cafeteria at noon. He probably brought her to the morgue Angela silently thought to herself, deciding if he had then she was going to put Hodgins in the morgue herself.

"Auntie Ange!" Ashley jumped off Booth and gave her a hug. Ange looked to Booth and they shared a glance as the almost three year old hugged Angela tightly. A shared expression of 'what changed her demeanor?'

"Hey Ash. I'm glad to see you too." Angela smiled.

"Is Auntie Bwen all woke up now?" Ashley asked.

Angela smiled a sad smile, "Not yet baby."

"Oh, but soon?"

"Soon." Angela reiterated.

Booth decided to break the news to Ash, he bent down to her level and Angela sat down in a waiting chair next to them. "Ashley, guess what?"

Big blue eyes looked up to Booth, "What?" she asked curiously.

"You get to stay another night with Piper, Auntie Ange and Hodgins!" Booth smiled.

Ashley crossed her arms across her chest and glanced from Booth to Angela, "NO. I'm staying with Auntie Bwen!"

Angela got out of the chair bending down next to Ashley and Booth. Ashley began to withdrawal into herself. "Sweetie, you can't spend the night at the hospital."

"Daddy is?"

"Yes, your Daddy is going to stay with Auntie Bren, but only big people can stay overnight." Angela said.

Ashley shook her head back and forth 'no' "Not uh-zaclly."

Angela inhaled, "Ashley why do you say that? Why do you think that?" Angela asked.

"Because I stayed in the hospital Ange! Did you forget alweady? Auntie Bwen was der. She knows, she bwought us home." Ashley said.

'Ah' Angela thought to herself, "Yes, but that was because you were hurt sweetie, visitors that are not hurt and are not adults cannot stay at the hospital overnight." Angela countered and Ashley looked to Booth with pleading eyes.

"Booth." Angela reiterated that the little girl could not. She didn't expect his next words.

Booth stood up next to Angela leaving Ash in her chair, "If I would have just taken her home, if I wouldn't have left her-"

"Stop Booth." Angela said frustrated, "Don't you dare blame yourself."

Ashley was playing with her shoe lace ignoring them. "Ange, I held her hand last night…all night, and I told her it would be okay. Ange…she…she can't not be okay…" Booth mumbled, it was the first time Angela had seen him break and he wrapped his arms around the artist and they both clung to each other.

"She will be Booth, she will be just fine." Angela smiled a sad smile as she looked up to the ceiling and asked God for a little more of Ashley's middle name.

"_No, you are." Said Hannah to Brennan and for a moment Brennan stopped yelling at her and was silent. She stopped ranting and raving of how Hannah was pregnant and with Booth. Her eyes locked on the bottle in Hannah's hand and suddenly everything came crashing back to her. Memories flew by like a slide show._

_She held her head in her hands and closed her eyes as she watched her life fly bye. She felt his soft lips on hers tasting, wanting, hungry, and then it was lightning and thundering. Booth had just come in from the rain and she was getting him a towel, he wanted to talk, Hannah was pregnant, she heard the door click shut as Booth closed it and she slid down the back of it, landing on both of her broken hearted knees._

_Next she heard an Australian accent "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan almost lovers can leave deep scars…oh, but it's evident, you do. You can see it in your eyes, see that you never let him go." And she felt Sarah's comforting arm around her shoulder, it was night she was exhausted then Angela called, Hannah and Ashley were in an accident, Hannah didn't make it. Brennan heard child's laughter; tasted strawberry pancake batter, felt Booth's tears on her lap as he broke and she held him. Now they sat on the couch, two ghost ships in the night that kept passing each other bye. _

_Then she was in Bone Storage, Booth came and cajoled her out for a walk in the halls of the Jeffersonian – she asked if he still cared, but he couldn't answer her. They parted and she drove home so choked up on tears she never saw the stalled car ahead, she heard tires screeching and glass busting. _

_Now, she was standing on the beach with Hannah. Brennan's eyes looked up and locked onto Hannah's, she finally understood. "Ashley?" Brennan exhaled and Hannah nodded 'yes'._

"_Yes." Hannah said, "You do an excellent job with her Temperance."_

"_I'm dreaming. This is just a bad dream."_

_Hannah shook her head no. "Well, it depends how you look at it. If you wake up, then yes Temperance. It was only a dream."_

"_She is your little girl, not mine." Brennan said._

"_Don't let her forget me?" Hannah asked._

_Brennan cocked her head and Hannah handed her back the bottle, she willingly took it. A new curiosity in her eyes, she held Hannah's stare as they both held the bottle. Hannah reluctant to let go, Brennan hesitant to take._

"_She looks just like you." Brennan quietly said, giving Hannah a lopped sided smile. While both women stood on the beach holding onto the bottle, they shared an unspoken understanding. It was an odd, perfect relationship that they shared. They both loved and were loved by the same man. One had his child and she was hoping and pleading the other would raise her._

Ashley continued to stare at Booth with pleading eyes, "Sorry princess, you have to go home with Auntie Ange tonight. You can come and see me tomorrow."

"I don't want to see you wight now! I want to see Auntie Bwen r-right now!" Ashley said.

"Ashley Faith keep your voice down or you won't be seeing anyone." Booth scolded then stood up as did Angela. Ashley exhaled as she sat down in a chair.

"I really don't think it's a good idea if she stays Booth. It will be late, she will be hungry, tired, and Brennan is overwhelmin-"

"I know Angela." Booth said so stern that Ashley looked up at the two adults.

"Okay, fine, what do you want to do about it?" Angela asked, "Is she going or staying, you already know what I think."

Booth sighed, glanced at Ashley then up to Angela, "Let her go visit, but we both know she can't stay the night."

"Okay sweetie, but I don't think she should, Bren is intimisating looking right now Booth. Promise you will call me?"

"Of course Ange, just give us an hour."

Angela smiled agreeing and then bent down to Ash, "Guess what baby?"

"Hhmm?" Ash was curled up in the chair.

"You and you're Daddy are going to go see Auntie Brennan right now and you have to be very quiet. Do you understand?"

Ashley nodded yes and lifted her arms up to Booth who gladly picked her up and walked to Brennan's room.

"Ashley, Auntie Bren has lots of band-aids and wires in her and on her that are just there to help her, okay?" Booth said and Ashley nodded again. "She might look a little funny and scary, but they are there to help her."

"Like the wire Auntie Bwen helped me with?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, kinda like that princess." Said Booth.

They rounded the corner and the automatic doors to Brennan's room opened for them. Booth studied Ashley as Ashley studied Brennan. Silence lingered and Booth held his breath wondering what Ashley would think.

Finally a small voice broke the silence, "She has scwatches on her face and forehead." Ashley said pointing to Brennan's forehead.

Booth smiled and kissed Ashley, "Yeah, yeah she does princess. They will get better soon."

"Just like me?" Ashley said proudly.

"Yes, just like you did." Booth said walking over and sitting in the chair next to Brennan's bed with Ashley.

"What's dat?" Ashley pointed to the EEG electrodes on Brennan's head.

"It's a special monitor for her brain." Booth explained.

"Because she has a special brain? OH, oh like Brainy! He is on Sleeping Beauty." Ashley smiled proudly. Booth smiled thinking of smurfs not dwarves.

Booth and Ash had been in Brennan's room for about a half hour. For most of the time Ashley asked questions, what kind of machine was this or what did that do? Though, it always boiled down to 'when Daddy? When is she going to wake up' he had no answer.

Ashley yawned and shifted in Booth's lap, "Daddy? Daddy?"

"Hhhmm?"

"I know how to make her wake up Daddy." Ashley smiled.

Booth smiled, "Oh, really?"

"Yes. She is just like Sleeping Beauty. She just needs a kiss from a prince." Ashley giggled. "We need to find a prince."

Booth smiled at the thought as silence lingered.

"I know we do daddy, it's what she needs. Cause the prince kissed her all better daddy." Ashley was excited, "You are my prince and it's okay you can be Auntie Bren's too." Ashley said happy, "Oh, not on her scwatches though, cause dat would huwt."

Booth looked at his little girl with amusement. He looked at Brennan and then back to Ashley.

"Have to shut ya eyes though and think happy. That's how he did it on my movie."

"Okay." Booth said and Ashley smiled.

Booth stared at Brennan. God she looked horrible, she had wires running in and out of her. Machines all around her, pale as a ghost, bandages-the works you get it. Though, he inhaled a sad breath and brushed his hand along her cheek bone. "Bones, Bones it's me. Please wake up." Booth said as he leaned down and his lips met hers.

Just then Angela walked in to get Ashley and Ashley smiled and held her index finger to her lips, "Shhh Auntie Ange, Daddy has to kiss her all better."

Angela stopped in her tracks with a raised brow.

_Hannah released the bottle turning it over to Brennan who now had a firm grasp on it. Suddenly, more words started to appear on the paper. 'Bones, Bones it's me. Please wake up.'_

_Her words were whispered as she spoke to Hannah, "Booth." She almost dropped the paper as her hand came up to touch her lips. Locking eyes with Hannah uncertain she continued, "But I asked if he still cared and he said it was all too soon. Ashley and…and how do I know he is ready Hannah? How do I know if he loves me? I can't go back now, not when I'm not sure. I don't want to hurt his or my heart anymore, what if I'm too indecisive? It wouldn't be fair to either of us or to Ashley."_

"_I don't know, but I know you will be fine. Please Temperance take good care of her. I have to go now. Hang onto the bottle and read the letters." Hannah was holding back tears unsuccessfully as they streamed down her face, "Just, just love her like your own. Bye Temperance."_

_Then just like that Brennan was walking the beach alone again. This was one strange dream, but as she chuckled at the thought of a limbo. She tripped over something and fell down, the bottle was still in her hand, grip tight._

_Though, what was a treasure chest doing washed up on shore? She wondered what the old wooden box held inside of it. Should she open it? Did she dare? She flipped it over to do so, only to discover it was locked; she needed a key to get in. She smiled a barely there smile as her fingertips brushed her lips while she walked in the surf looking for a key. _

Ashley looked on intently, "Did you kiss her all better now? Is she all awake?" she looked from Booth to Angela and back. Angela locked eyes with Booth not believing he had done what he had.

_Brennan saw something glimmer in ocean; it was a key. Though, she wondered if it would fit and if so, what, if anything would the box hold? _


	26. Time After Time

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion -  
Is nothing new  
Flashback - warm nights -  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after -_

Sometimes you picture me -  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said -  
Then you say - go slow -  
I fall behind -  
The second hand unwinds

_[Chorus:]__  
If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows - you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time -

_[Chorus:]__  
If you're lost..._

You said go slow -  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds -

_[Chorus:]__  
If you're lost...  
...Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time_

_Time After Time by Cyndi Laupner_

* * *

_Brennan saw something glimmer in the ocean; it was a key. Though, she wondered if it would fit and if so, what, if anything would the box hold? _

Brennan took the key over to the lock attached to the chest lying in the in the ocean and inserted it, but nothing happened. It wasn't the correct key to unlock it and she sighed sinking down onto her knees in the ocean. After being with Hannah for such a long time, she had to admit - it was lonely.

As she sat in the ocean, tiny waves lapped at her legs in a constant steady rhythm. She looked out at the large ocean, she was alone. She looked to the bottle in her hand. There was no new piece of paper in it and she dared for a moment to contemplate the irrational possibility that she could actually be in some sort of insane limbo. A limbo, where she received messages in a bottle when her friends spoke to her from 'the other side'. She smiled at the asinine thoughts swirling about in her mind. She looked out at the now calming sea and thought and thought some more.

Though, out of all the confusing thoughts swirling around in her head, like a smeared oil painting. Out of all the shades of grey her complex mind thought up. One color, one thought, caught her attention the most. It was a matter that stood out amongst all of the rest, a shade of bright teal in a kaleidoscope of grey and black. It was actually funny, ironic maybe.

It seemed ironic that out of everything she and Booth had been through, out of all of her desperate and confusing thoughts about her dark yesterdays, and of the image of Booth and Hannah. It was those three simple words that Hannah said that held her attention the most. Those three words that kept her where she was right now, sitting in thought mulling over the fact that Hannah had countered her _'But you're going to be a mother!' _with a glossy eyed, _'No, you are'_ – Brennan was momentarily confused at this. She was not pregnant.

Though, as she tried to understand she finally understood when she watched Hannah try her best to hold the tears back unsuccessfully. Hannah was asking her to raise her child, but could she be someone's mother? Did Booth even want her in his life anymore? She did vaguely remember walking the corridors of the Jeffersonian with him and asking him if he still cared? She remembered his answer or lack there of as well. Suddenly it was as if she remembered it all.

The little girl's name was Ashley, Ashley Faith Booth. Brennan smiled thinking of her. If she let her mind wander far enough down that path she could vaguely see Ash's smile, hear her laugh, feel her fingers brush through her soft blonde bangs, feel Ash's small hand on her face telling her _'don't cwy' _and taste strawberry pancake batter. Taste the batter just as real as she had felt Booth's lips on her own only moments ago, or was it hours? Time seemed to escape her while at the beach. Though, didn't it always? The ocean is a soothing place.

She looked out at the horizon and caught a pod of porpoises jumping in the surf and exploring the damage the storm had caused their home. The storm was over, but it had left quite a path of destruction. It had shook up a lot of old sunken and lost treasures up from the depths of the ocean and tossed them out into the shallows. Treasures that had been hidden in the depths of the ocean for years were now brought to light.

Her blue eyes snapped back to the old wooded box beside her, a treasure chest. They then flicked to the bottle in her hand curious she held it up. Something rattled around within it and she stood up holding the bottle to the light, a key. She held the key! Brennan was suddenly very nervous and very excited all at once. She looked to the key she tried prior to the one in the bottle, the key that had failed her and threw it back to the surf.

After retrieving the key from the bottle she knelt down and smiled a lopsided grin when she heard it unlock and felt the key turn in her hand. She smiled for yesterdays, because in retrospect Hannah was right. It wasn't up to her anymore to stay here on the beach and watch the porpoises play while mulling over yesterdays. Life was not going to stop for her and while the past was – that is just it – it was the past. The present needed her. She had made a promise to a little girl and her mother that she would be there for her if anything ever happened to her mother and she intended to keep that promise.

Chest unlocked she hesitated thinking before she opened the chest. Now that she had cleared the oil streaked grey matter from her mind. The bright teal stood out even more so then before. Though, she wondered what Booth felt, because she knew she still felt for him. He knew she did too – and she knew he felt something for her because of the incident on the couch.

She had set her hand on his knee comforting him of Hannah's loss or what she thought to be Hannah's loss and then he said, _'No, no Bones, it's not okay to cry over certain things.' _Meaning his fiance had just died, yet he was crying of Brennan and his past. Crying because he still loved her, but he was too afraid to let himself love her when he needed her most. Because he was afraid he would be doing the wrong thing. She wondered what had happened to her gambler. How had they suddenly switched roles?

She inhaled nervous as her fingers slid over the lip of the wooden chest. Then she closed her eyes and lifted the top open and with a moan the old wooden chest was open. She mustered all of the courage she had and peered inside. What she saw surprised her, because what she saw was her own reflection? It made no sense.

As the stare at her reflection confused her brows furrowed as the image rippled into a picture of Booth and her walking down a corridor. They were young, God they were young. She smiled as she recognized the image as their first case. Suddenly, the setting changed to another moment in time she recognized oh so well. A memory she had cataloged away in the depths of her soul that very night. It was raining, pouring and she was kissing Booth outside a bar. He fired her; he would have slept with her that night if she agreed. She didn't. She smiled, because she knew to this day that was one of the main reasons he was enamored with her. She wasn't an easy catch, plain and simple. She always kept him guessing. Angela might have been the love guru, but she didn't know Booth like Brennan.

Brennan was comfortable in the salty water as she watched her treasure chest filled with memories. She was leaning against the edge of the chest just watching case after case, memory after memory. So many guy hugs that were anything but that, sitting on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial with a drunk Booth shooting the breeze as he leaned his head on her and laughed into the night, Thai take out, brainy smurf, and Jasper. They were all so good, all so happy and so many.

Then all at once she watched as she left for Maluku and Booth met her at Reagan International, watched as they hugged reunited from their travels and sat and caught up on the steps of the Lincoln memorial. It was then Booth pulled out his cell phone and showed her a picture of his girlfriend whom he met in Afghanistan. Her life story continued to unfold before her as a blonde woman walked into the diner and interrupted their lunch hugging and kissing Booth in front of her.

She didn't want to watch anymore, but the next image she couldn't tear her eyes from. It was Booth at her door soaking wet. She watched as they sat down on the couch together and talked of the future or lack there of and then she watched for a second time as he kissed her then walked out of her door leaving her behind. She cried again as she watched herself slide down the back of her door landing on both of her broken hearted knees as she cried racking sobs. Booth had become a mere ghost; he had made her feel like one too.

She didn't bother to wipe at her eyes, but only questioned the present and had started to wonder – had almost made up her mind. It wasn't worth the pain to go back, Ashley had Angela she would be fine. They didn't need her, she was fine alone. She closed the chest, stood up and walked away.

* * *

"Did you kiss her all better?" Ashley asked hopeful and Booth locked eyes in defeat with Angela.

Angela spoke up, "You have to have patience Ash. Brennan needs her rest, say goodnight to your daddy and we will see him in the morning. Uncle Hodgins and Piper are waiting for us."

Ashley looked to her daddy then to Angela and back. She put her little hands on her daddy's cheeks, "It's going to be okay daddy. Just hafa have pashunce." Ash smiled and kissed Booth goodnight. "Night daddy I will see you tomowow." Ashley waved at Booth now in Angela's arms.

Angela kissed Booth on the cheek, "Listen to your little girl Booth, Bren is strong. Keep talking to her, If you dreamed the two of you were married I know she can hear you." Angela smiled a cherish cat smile. "See you tomorrow big guy."

"Night Ash, night Angela, love you guys." Booth said as they walked out of the sliding glass doors.

"Ditto." Ashley said as she blew him a three year old kiss. Though, when it was just Booth and Ange and Ash were out of site. Booth finally broke, hearing that one word – everything was too much. He laid his head on her arm, soaking it with tears as he cried for so many dark yesterdays and today.

* * *

Brennan's salty tears left tracks down her face. She looked at the trail of footprints she left in the sand as she walked farther and farther away from the chest. She didn't care anymore – too hell with all of it. She wandered away, feeling more alone, confused and lost than before she had opened the damned chest.

The surf was starting to become angry and restless again as deafening waves pounded onto shore. She thought it odd, her arm was soaking wet. She lifted it to notice she had never released her death grip on the empty bottle, now full. She held the bottle up about to throw it back to the waves that were so ready to claim it. Then she heard a voice.

"Don't Temperance. Don't throw love away, it's too hard to find sweetheart." Brennan spun around, but couldn't see anyone. She knew the voice very well.

"Mom?" Brennan asked.

"You have to see the bad times, the ugly times to truly appreciate and understand the good times Tempe." Said Christine

"The treasure chest and memories?" Brennan asked as the wind whipped around her. Was the storm over or was it a facade? "Mom they are just that, memories." Brennan answered the wind.

"You write your own story baby. _You_ hold the key. Only you can see the big picture. No one else can figure it out for you. You have to write it on your own. You learn quickly Temperance, but love – love, well that takes a little luck and maybe even some fate to find, and time to fully understand. Even then you will never truly understand it, only that it is. But you are so close, I've never known you to walk away from something before, so why this?" Christine asked.

Brennan contemplated her mother's words. It was late and growing dark. She looked out to the now grey horizon and saw a lone ship sailing through the turbulent waters. She remembered she saw that same ship about a mile back where the treasure chest was. It was following her. "There is a ship lost at sea." Brennan stated to her mother, her words hanging a whisper in the wind.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Everyone aboard is very scared and worried." Said Christine

"Well I imagine so; they are lost in a turbulent storm. I'm surprised they made it through at all. They should find a safe harbor quite soon or they are not going to make it." Brennan stated matter of factly.

"Sweetheart, you _are_ the safe harbor." Christine's voice blew around Brennan and then she was gone.

Booth struggled to stay awake as his tears soaked not only Bones' arm but now her bed sheets. She had become his pillow. He choked back more tears realizing she was the one holding him up, even if she didn't know it. He sat up not bothering to wipe his tear stained face and touched his lips to the scratches Ashley had pointed out on her forehead, then he lightly placed another on her nose and then he softly pressed his lips against hers. Tears fell in a steady cadence from his face onto hers.

Brennan stared out at the ghostly looking ship sailing through grey waters. She stopped walking transfixed by the ghostly ship out at sea. Her fingers lightly brushed her face, which was tear stained, but she wasn't crying. She looked down at the bottle in her hand and remembered the message it held. She had nothing left to lose so she emptied the contents into her hand curious.


	27. Give Me One Reason

_Give me one reason to stay here, and I'll turn right back around said I don't want to leave you lonely, you've got to make me change my mind. _

Baby I got your number and I know you got mine. You know that, I called you oh I called too many times. You can call me baby, you can call me anytime.

_Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn right back around. Said I don't want to leave you lonely you got to make me change my mind._

I don't want no one to squeeze me they might take away my life, I don't want no one to squeeze me they might take away my life…I just want someone to hold me and rock me through the night. This youthful heart can love you and give you what you need, but I'm too old to go chasing around and waste my precious energy.

_Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn right back around. Said I don't want to leave you lonely you've got to make me change my mind. _

Baby give me one reason oh give me just one reason why, she said, "I told you that I loved you and there ain't no more to say."

Give Me One Reason by Tracy Chapman

* * *

It was still windy as Brennan looked from the ghost ship lost at sea to the contents from the bottle which were now in her hand. It was another white blank page, that is until she opened it and writing appeared per usual.

"_Bones, I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you that night. I should have driven you home. Please come back to us Bones, I need you and Ashley needs you. We miss you Bones and, God I'm terrified. I can't do this, you can't leave. You said you wouldn't let me do this alone. You can't leave me, not like this Bones. I…I…" Booth faltered, silencing himself with a kiss to Brennan's forehead._

Brennan could hear him crying and choking back tears. She wanted to be there to hold him, but at the same time she was cautious. Was Booth in this state of mind only because a tragedy had brought him to his senses? She had told him she still cared. Yet she had yet to hear the words fall from his lips.

Though, did she really want to go back to such pain, not only physically, but deep inside the inner workings of her heart and soul? Did she dare open that wound up for him again? Did she dare become a mother figure for Ashley and crush Ashley's fragile little heart if Booth and she did not work out? No. If she had no sure answer as to weather they would work or not then she decided Ashley would be fine with Angela and Booth was an adult he would make it without her, right?

Brennan looked to her right toward the treasure chest, then left into the windy spray of God knows what? More questions filled with hollow answers. She looked to the ship not far out at sea, couldn't she just go to heaven or hell or wherever the hell she was supposed to go already? This supposed limbo was tiring. She stuck the message back inside the bottle where they disappeared into God knows where?

Then she continued walking down the shore line into the abyss. All the while one question ebbed its way into her mind on repeat. I love him, I care. It seems he cares when I'm in trouble, but does he still love me? Does he love me like we loved each other before Ashley? I told him I cared, he knows what that means. I practically told him I still loved him – showed him at the house.

He knew she still loved him, but he thought it too soon. He wanted to do the right thing. She thought that maybe, maybe leaving is the right thing to do. Maybe Hannah and her mom were wrong. Neither woman knew Booth like she did and neither knew of their relationship. Brennan exhaled sad, but her mind was made up. She shouldn't go back. It would be too painful on everyone, she was fine alone. They would be fine too.

She pressed on away from the chest into the darker side of the beach. She glanced out at sea; watching as the ghost ship followed her into the dark.

Kylie walked into Brennan's room to find Booth's tear stained face asleep on Brennan's arm. She checked her EEG waves and her heart rate. No change. She exhaled as she looked at his Booth's face which had salty tracks running down his cheek bones onto his wife's arm. She assumed it was his wife anyway, he had a ring on and she had seen what she presumed to be their little girl today. She had her mommy's blue eyes - that was for sure, she figured he had blonde hair when he was younger.

She looked at her chart and vitals one more time and let the couple be. She didn't bother to wake him to tell him she had been in and out, there was no reason and he looked comfortable on his wife's arm almost peaceful as she became his pillow.

Kylie left and the automatic doors woke Booth as they shut behind her. He looked around him, looked up to Brennan and sighed, kissed her forehead and didn't move. His hot breathe whispered words onto her forehead, his lips almost touching it. Brennan stopped walking and looked out at the ship and then back to the now full bottle in hand and retrieved another message.

"_Bones, wherever you are, whatever you are dreaming however pleasant or unpleasant. It's not real. We need you Bones, and we all love you and need you to wake up baby." _ Her eyes glanced over his nice words, and they were just that. Pleading words of her return to him.

Though, she had never done anything just because someone said she should. So why should she return if he hadn't told her he loved her? If it was still too soon for him, why go back? She couldn't go back to an empty bottle, no, no that feeling was too painful. She was ready to never be lonely again and if she couldn't have Booth hold her like he used too, not squeeze her out of worry and suffocate her through the night then they had a problem.

She felt maybe a bit bad for everyone such as the team and Angela, but she had so many questions unanswered rattling around in her lonely mind as she wondered and wandered down the shore line. The ghostly ship her only companion through the night.

Booth woke around four am his tears had left dry tracks on his face. As he rubbed at it felt them and inhaled. Then he became angry, _"Do you need some sort of reason Bones? Is that what this is about, your logical mind telling you that you have to have reason to wake up? Well I have news for you Bones. There is reason, plenty of reason. You asked if I still cared in the Jeffersonian that night and you caught me off guard. It is soon Bones, but it's not too soon. Hannah use to say better sooner than later. We had a hard time agreeing on a lot of things, but Bones…Don't you understand? Can't you see that we are lost without you?"_

Brennan stopped and looked out to sea then upon seeing the bottle filling fast with first one and now another message. She took them out and began to read. Booth was angry.

"_And Damn-it Bones! Don't you dare think that we want you back just to show us the way? Yes, I'm a mess without you, I'm lost. We all are, and I don't want you to come back to us Bones, I don't. You said I didn't know how it felt to leave you crying alone in your apartment. And you know, maybe you were right Bones. I'm not you and I don't know how it felt that night, but I do know one thing. I'm so sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry for the pain I put you through. I never meant to do that, and I know that's not the point. Know that I live everyday knowing I hurt you - badly. If I could take your pain away I would. So no Bones, we…I don't want you back."_

Brennan was confused as she read the second letter. Did he want her back or didn't he want her to come back? Did he not want her to relive the pain he had put her through? What was he afraid of?

"_We don't want you back. We…I NEED you back Bones. I NEED you back in my life and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had to leave you that night. I loved you Bones, God I loved you and Cam is right, I still love you Bones. I don't want either one of us to walk away from the other anymore. I've had my core punched a lot in this past year, and it hurts Bones. It hurts! What do you want me to say? Do you want my soul, my heart? You already have it! Take it! Angela was right, you have always had it! Always!" Booth broke and found himself in tears resting on her arm again._

_Brennan let the paper fall to the earth as she emptied yet another from the bottle, "Bones, I…I really don't know what else to say to make you stay. The ball's in your court now." Booth chuckled through his tears, "Then again hasn't it always been? I love you, you stubborn ass sensitive scientist."_

She smiled as she felt a kiss being placed onto her forehead. Her lips were no longer available for kisses. Kylie had reintabated her and the tube went down her throat and helped her to breathe. No more fairy tale kisses for Ashley, Booth and Brennan. Though, Brennan still brought her fingers up to her lips, feeling that his kiss still lingered there.

She looked to the left, then right, and then out to the grey angry ocean at the ghostly ship lost at sea. She didn't walk back toward the treasure chest, and she didn't continue to walk along the shore into an unknown stormy part of the beach. Instead she looked behind her at the old abandoned light house standing behind the sea oats up off the shore. She looked from the ship to the light house and turned away from the sea and started walking toward the light house.

Her mom was right it was time to go stand tall over the seas and spread the light that the ship needed to make it back to shore safely. As she walked up the many stairs, the flame within, grew brighter. She watched as the ship lost at sea, lost in the dark and pelting rain turned _toward_ the flame that was becoming more of a fire the closer she got to the top – the light lit up the sea. Rays from the light crashed into the ocean making a thousand little diamonds sparkle and skitter across the ocean.

The sun may have been lost momentarily, but the light still burned. There were no dark clouds, there was no storm. There was only a light, her light shining for all to see. As she ascended the stairs she grabbed the rail and smiled, because she had found _reason_ too. He still loved her, and she him.

And somehow, someway they were going to make it back to each other. She didn't know when, but just knowing that they were going to find their way back to one another was enough for now. She inhaled and continued her climb, and with each step toward the top, the light grew.

She smiled again and broke into a jog to the top of the light house. She smiled, actually laughed as she jogged up the winding old stairs. He had given her, her reason. Now she understood the cause she was fighting for, and understood the reason for safe harbors. Her only concern was that her cause, the cause she fought for made it safely back home.

And even though she didn't turn around and go back to the chest, she had still turned around and raced in the right direction. With each ascending step she took the light pulsed brighter. She wasn't going to let the light burn out and neither was he. It didn't matter how they found their way back to each other - only that they did.

Kylie walked in to check on Brennan. Booth too if she were to be honest. Though, she quickly ran out of the room, "Dr. Hendrickson!" she yelled as she raced down a corridor alerting another nurse of what she had seen. As Kylie ran down corridors she hoped for Brennan's husband and her little girl's sake that she would be okay. "Dr. Hendrickson!"


	28. Uncharted

_No words, My tears won't make any room for more,  
And it don't hurt like anything I've ever felt before,  
this is no broken heart,  
No familiar scars,  
This territory goes uncharted..._

_Just me, in a room sunk down in a house in a town, and I_  
_Don't breathe, no I never meant to let it get away from me_  
_Now, I've too much to hold, everybody has to get their hands on gold,_  
_And I want uncharted._  
_Stuck under the ceiling I made, I can't help but feeling..._

_I'm going down,_  
_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_  
_Like you'll show me where to go,_  
_I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how_  
_To get started, it's all uncharted..._

_La la la-a-a-a._  
_Oh-h-h._

_Each day, countin' up the minutes, till I get alone, 'cause I can't stay_  
_In the middle of it all, it's nobody's fault, but I'm_  
_So low, never knew how much I didn't know,_  
_Oh, everything is uncharted._  
_I know I'm getting nowhere, when I only sit and stare like..._

_I'm going down,_  
_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_  
_Like you'll show me where to go,_  
_I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how_  
_To get started, it's all uncharted._

_Jump start my kaleidoscope heart,_  
_Love to watch the colors fade,_  
_They may not make sense,_  
_But they sure as hell made me._

_I won't go as a passenger, no_  
_Waiting for the road to be laid_  
_Though I may be going down,_  
_I'm taking flame over burning out_

_Compare where you are to where you want to be, and you'll get nowhere_

_I'm going down,_  
_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_  
_Like you'll show me where to go,_  
_I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how_  
_To get started._  
_Oh-h_  
_I'm going down,_  
_Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,_  
_Like you'll show me where to go,_  
_I'm already out, foolproof idea, so don't ask me how_  
_To get started, it's all uncharted..._

_Uncharted by Sara Bareilles_

* * *

"Dr. Hendrickson!" Kylie yelled as she caught up to Dr. Hendrickson. Dr. Hendrickson raised his eyebrow at his young nurse curious.

"Yes, Kylie?" asked Dr. Hendrickson.

"The author, Dr. Temperance Brennan's EEG waves are changing. Her cerebral cortex is much more active. Maybe the TBI wasn't as bad as we thought or maybe the swelling has decreased drastically?" Kylie said as she tried to keep up with Dr. Hendrickson's strides toward her room.

Three, two and finally, Brennan thought to herself as she stepped off the last step into a small room. The room was cozy and warm with a huge flame ablaze inside an interesting glass piece. The walls were white on the inside, the building was brick. Brennan cocked her head and looked out the window to the ship at sea. It was early morning the sun was going to be rising soon.

She stepped forward out onto the balcony of the light house. She could see the ship better now, the storm had passed and clear skies were here now. High above the sea she surveyed her surroundings from atop the balcony and smiled. The skies were clear, the sea calm, birds flew and squawked around her, she lifted her arms up to rest them on the thin railing, but shook one arm out feeling its numbing weight she wondered why it felt so heavy?

Dr. Hendrickson, Kylie and another nurse named Heather watched as Brennan's EEG waves seemingly evened out only occasionally showing overactive sensory input and perception of the world around one. It was likened to a dream and written off as 'normal'.

Booth was still asleep on Brennan's arm, no one woke him. For it was only a change in her EEG waves and a few other monitors. It was no need to get his hopes up, so he melded himself into her body and fell asleep.

Brennan realized she still had the bottle in her hand. She looked out at the ship and for some reason she longed to touch it.

"Her fingers twitched!" Kylie said excited.

"Give her room, let her be. She is most likely going to be confused." Dr. Hendrickson reminded the nurses.

Empty bottle in hand Brennan dangled it over the balcony, almost tempting something to go wrong. She dared it to drop as she dangled it over the edge. She looked to the ship sailing toward her and opened up her hand which held the bottle. She went wide eyed as she watched the bottle plummet back toward the earth. The ship was becoming bigger and bigger as it neared shore, and the bottle smaller and smaller.

Brennan's eyes started to flutter open. The first thing she noticed was she was in a hospital, no, the first thing she noticed in her haze like state was him. Booth's head was on her arm, her circulation was cut off, but she didn't dare wake him. The light had painted patterns on his face. She felt something in her mouth and started to cough. She lifted her free arm up and brought her hand to her mouth. Kylie and Heather were at her side in an instant. Kylie checking her vitals and slowly explaining what Heather was doing. Soon the tube was out and Brennan was looking at them curiously.

In a dry cracking voice she whispered, "What happened?"

Kylie smiled at Heather as Dr. Hendrickson started, "Do you know where you are Dr. Brennan?"

"In a hospital?" she wondered with Booth still out on her tear stained arm. She looked at him and frowned.

"Yes, yes you are. Do you recognize the man next to you?" asked Hendrickson.

Brennan inhaled a shaky breath and then released it.

"It's okay if you don't remember right away. It's common for comatose patients to have a foggy memory at first." Hendrickson went on, but Brennan cut him off.

"I remember him." Brennan said as she took her free hand and gently ran her fingers through his hair. A caress, for him to drift into her once more and to wake in the safe harbor she had dared to offer him.

"That's good Temperance. Can you tell me who he is?" Hendrickson asked and Brennan looked at her tear stained arm and Booth's worn face.

"Booth." Brennan said knowing the man she woke too, was the one by her side through it all.

"Do you know what your relationship to him is?" asked Dr. Hendrickson asked and Brennan hesitated.

She stared at Booth in silence and she remembered. How could she forget? She had dreamt of him. He was Booth, the reason she woke up. The reason she was supposed to come back.

"It's okay if you are unsure right now Temperance. You were in a car accident and suffered a TBI to your cerebral cortex. The cerebral controls the grey matter that covers the brain. The grey matter controls sensory input, perception of the world around one, and is in charge of all the neurological functions, from simple reflexes to complex thinking." Hendrickson explained.

"No, I remember. He is my partner." She stated slowly, in a tired whisper of a question.

"Ok…and do you know who you are?" Hendrickson asked just to check and see if she knew. She was speaking in a questioning tone.

"Temperance Brennan, but Booth calls me Bones." Her voice was still scratchy and a barely there whisper as she spoke. She remembered being called Bones.

"Yes." Doctor Hendrickson smiled remembering the man's odd nickname for his partner.

"Doctor Hendrickson?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know if my daughter is here or if she is with my friend Angela? I want to see Ashley if that is okay."

Hendrickson looked over her chart. She didn't have a daughter. Her partner said she had never given birth as did her chart. He wondered if the little girl that visited her called her mommy maybe?

"Temperance have you ever had a child?" Hendrickson decided to confirm.

She vaguely remembered her in her dreams, her name was Ashley. Ashley Faith Booth and she was three, and loved strawberry pancakes. "Yes, three years ago. Her name is Ashley Faith Booth."

"Temperance, you have never been pregnant. Ashley is your partner's daughter. Her mother passed away." Hendrickson said as Kylie entered the room, he shot her a sideways glance as she caught the last half of his sentence.

"No. No! You are confused! Her name is Ashley Faith Booth and she loves strawberry pancakes and has blonde hair. She believes in angels and heaven like her father. I have a daughter and I would like to see her doctor Hendrickson!" Brennan yelled shaking her head back and forth no.

Booth's eyes started to flutter open as he heard Bones clearly becoming upset. His eyes met her frantic crystalline blues staring back into his own orbs. "Booth would you please tell the doctor we have a daughter!" she begged him.

Booth looked at Dr. Hendrickson locking eyes with him. He glanced back to Bones.

"Bones, do you know who I am?"

"Of course, you are Booth and I am a famous author." She said matter of factly.

"Dr. Brennan-" Hendrickson started.

"I'm sorry I think you are confused. I'm not a doctor, I'm an author." Said Brennan.

Booth shot Hendrickson another look and sat up in his chair a little straighter.

"Temperance, you are a forensic anthropologist as well as an author." Hendrickson said.

Brennan laughed, "This is absurd. Can I just see my daughter?"

"Bones do you know who Angela is?" asked Booth

"Of course she is my best friend." Brennan said.

"What does she do for a living?" asked Booth.

"She is a struggling artist, but she is quite good. I've been telling her she should do something with her art. I published my books and made a lot of money off of them. Angela's work is probably worth much more than she is selling it for now." Brennan said.

"Bones, we don't have a daughter together. Hannah and I had a daughter together. She is your God daughter. We are just friends Bones, we work together. I'm an FBI agent and you are a forensic anthropologist. We solve murders, you are the top in your field Bones." Booth explained slowly.

"It's normal to forget some things at first it may take a week or two to fully remember everything. As I explained you suffered a TBI to your cerebral cortex. It most likely altered your perception of the world. We will keep you for observation, but the best thing to do is go about your life as you did before the accident." Hendrickson said looking to Booth he added, "sometimes patients memories are jogged by stories of their life."

Brennan was confused, she had only come back because he said he loved her and now they were just friends? She must have had one hell of a dream. "So, you and I aren't romantically involved," Brennan pointed back and forth between Booth and herself, "we are just friends?"

Booth couldn't bring himself to say anything and inhaled a sigh, nodding yes. He couldn't have told a bigger lie if he wanted too. He didn't want to tell her they were just friends, he wanted to cry, but in reality they were not husband and wife or dating. They did not have a daughter together. He wanted her to remember the past. If that meant sacrificing his almost there romantic relationship with Bones, he would. Brennan nodded quietly taking it all in.

"What about Ashley?" she asked curious.

"She calls you Auntie Bren. Well she says Bwen, she has a hard time with her R's." Booth explained.

Silence ensued and Hendrickson left the room. Brennan didn't know what to say to him. Everything she had dreamt of was a lie, it was just that a dream.

"If we are just friends, why was your face tear stained and why do you look as if you have had no sleep in the past forty eight hours?" Brennan asked and Booth smiled, he loved her more than she would ever know.

"We are very good friends, close." Booth explained and Brennan nodded.

"Best friends?" asked Brennan at a loss of her relationship with this man beside her. She only knew that she had very strong feelings toward him.

They shared a look that confused Brennan, her eyes locked onto his and he reached for her hand never taking his eyes from hers.

He squeezed her hand, "Bones, we will always be best friends, always."

Brennan nodded her head slowly yes. Still trying to understand why they were never more than best friends. She was a doctor, and she did not have a daughter. Angela did facial reconstructions at the Jeffersonian and was married with a little girl named Piper, and Booth and she were and had always been just friends.

Now wide awake they had made it through the storm and found a safe harbor in one another. Though, there was no longer anyone to tend to the candle in the light house. Had the ship lost at sea ever really made it to shore or was Temperance too excited at the possibility of seeing Booth again, of finding her way back to him somehow that she had thrown the bottle back too soon?

Hannah was unsure as she looked down through the holes in the floor of heaven at the two people she knew should be together until the end of time threw awkward glances at each other. All she knew is that the candle was about to burn out and the limbo Temperance once inhabited was no longer filled with light, the ocean now dark. The two people she was watching over were once again passing each other by, like two ships in the night. They had been so close, so close to making their way back to each other.

Booth exhaled and Brennan inhaled throwing an awkward glance at him. "I'm still unsure I believe you." Brennan whispered to the Booth.

"What are you talking about Bones?" Booth asked as Brennan fingered the sheets on her bed.

"If we are just friends like you say we are, then why, why do I feel like you are lying? That we are anything but just friends? I'm unsure of who or what to believe in right now. Reality has become a supposed fantasy. I believe I have a daughter and you tell me I don't, you tell me I'm a doctor and that my best friend works at the Jeffersonian doing facial reconstruction. I…I can accept those things."

Brennan inhaled and locked eyes with Booth, "but I cannot accept the fact that you and I are just friends. You are wrong, and you know it. And sometime, somehow I will prove that to you." Brennan said taking his hand in her own and squeezing it, her fingers gently brushing over his hand.

Booth had no idea what to say, she had caught him off guard. So, he did what came natural and nodded yes. Then shook his head with a chuckle, "Let me get this right Bones, you, the person who can't even remember what she does for a living is going to prove to me that I'm lying to you? That we are more than just friends?" Booth asked incredulously, "it doesn't make sense."

"Well it's obvious you aren't going to try and remind me of that little aspect in our relationship. I would like to remember everything and I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing about it. " Brennan said, "I once heard that love is hard to find from someone, but I don't remember who?"

Booth smiled at her idea, "Well whoever said it was smart, because it's true." Booth said as they smiled at each other, slowly becoming more comfortable with the others presence. "Okay Bones, how? How do you plan on doing this? It's nice to entertain the possibility, but realistically we are just friends. "

"I don't know Booth, I don't know. All I know is that I woke up in love with you and that is the only thing I am sure of right now." Brennan said looking deeper into his almond eyes.

"Uh-huh…" said Booth.

"Do you trust me?" asked Brennan, "I mean one would think their best friend would trust them."

"Trust you to lead me into uncharted waters?" Booth asked.

"I have a strong feeling we have navigated them before." Brennan smiled slightly and Booth nodded an okay.

Hannah looked down on Temperance and Seeley. She was proud of Temperance, because despite uncharted waters she was still able to see past Seeley's denial, supposedly for her benefit. Proud that despite her lack of memory, she was able to remember the most important thing. The one thing she had convinced her of in limbo. That she not only found, but was still in love with Booth and he loved her.


	29. Ships In The Night

_Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
Just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
If it's just you and me  
Trying to find the light_

_Like ships in the night letting cannonballs fly  
Say what you mean and it turns to a fight  
Fists fly from my mouth as it turns south  
You're down the driveway  
I'm on the couch  
Chasing your dreams since the violent fifth grade  
Trying to believe in your silent own way  
Cause we'll be okay, I'm not going away  
Like you watching at fourteen as it went down the drain  
Your pops stayed the same and your moms moved away  
How many of our parents make it anyway  
We're just fumbling through the gray  
Trying to find a heart that's not walking away_

_Turn the lights down low  
Walk these halls alone  
We can feel so far  
From so close_

_Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
Just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
Its just you and me  
Trying to find the light  
Like ships in the night  
Your passing me by  
Your passing me by  
Like ships in the night_

_I'm at the airport waiting on the second plane  
Had to pack you had cramps  
And I was late heading to a red carpet  
They wont know my name  
Riding in silence  
All that we wanna say  
Bout to board when you call on the phone  
You say I'm sorry I'll be waiting at home  
Feels like we're burning this out on our own  
Trying to find our way down a road we don't know_

_Turn the lights down low  
Walk these halls alone  
We can feel so far  
From so close_

_Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
Just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
Its just you and me  
Trying to find the light  
Like ships in the night  
Your passing me by  
Your passing me by  
Like ships in the night_

_I'm gonna find my way  
Back to your side __[X2]_

_Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
Just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
Its just you and me  
Trying to find the light  
Like ships in the night  
Your passing me by  
Your passing me by  
Like ships in the night_

_Ships In The Night by Mat Kearney - this story's theme song - give me a listen ;0)  
_

Ch. 30

Booth walked out into the waiting room of the ICU to make a call while Brennan was asleep. He was at a loss of what to do, of what to think? Bones thought they were married and had a daughter. They weren't, hell he had just lost his fiancé. Though, he had woke from his coma believing they were married and Bones was pregnant…huh, what was it with them?

He wished she had awakened and remembered everything. Remembered their past relationship, which led to their, oh so complex present one. He never wanted anything so much as to have Bones wake up in love with him. Though, not if it meant she forgot how she came to love him, because they had traveled the, long, long winding path less taken to get where they were now. It was worth every step too.

That is wherever they were now. Their relationship had taken yet another turn down the winding path when Brennan returned and Hannah had passed. Their relationship had been nothing but twists and turns from the day Brennan admitted to Booth she loved him. They had started out slow, the logs creaking and moaning, but never breaking. They were never able to make it that far, never able to break through the dams iron clad wall.

For one night Booth found out Hannah was pregnant. He told Bones that Hannah had just found out she was four months. She didn't cry, he didn't cry. Though, when Booth walked out of her apartment closing the door behind him, he remembered hearing her fall to her knees and cry racking sobs. He remembered as he walked down the halls of her apartment that he cried too, and by the time he made it down stairs he was a disaster.

He remembered it all, and he wished he could forget that night. The night that he basically shot a bullet through her heart and told her not to cry. He would do anything to take it back, but he couldn't. He never would because then he wouldn't have Ashley.

Speaking of Ashley Booth looked up to see the little girl running full speed toward him. He opened his arms just in time as she crashed into him. He put his cell away no longer needing to call Angela.

"Daddy!" Ashley yelled. "I missed you!" she smiled.

Ashley crawled into Booth's lap and Angela, Hodgins, and Piper watched as Booth hugged his little princess as tight as he could. "I missed you two Ashley." Booth said as he placed a kiss on her crown.

"Did Auntie Bwen waked up now?" Ash asked curious.

Booth stood up and locked eyes with Angela. He looked down to Ashley answering her, "Yes, baby she did."

"That's good!" Ashley said, but Angela could see the hesitant look on Booth's face. The look that said, she is awake, but we still aren't out of the woods yet. Hodgins looked at Angela then to Booth.

"Okay, big guy she is up. What aren't you telling us?" asked Angela.

Booth's voice became low and took a step toward Angela glancing at Piper and Ash who were busy talking about something or other. "She thinks Ashley is her daughter and I'm her husband-"

"Oh God, what is it with you two? Did Bren just jump into your coma dream and pop out the kid you dreamt she was pregnant with?" Angela tried to make light of the situation.

"Angela, she doesn't remember she is an anthropologist. Hell she thinks you are still a struggling artist selling your paintings for cheap." Booth said.

"Oh God." Angela brought her hand to her mouth.

Booth looked at Hodgins, "I don't even think she knows who anyone at the Jeffersonian is besides you Ange. She didn't remember that you were married or that you had Piper. She thinks she is a NY times bestselling author. She doesn't remember any of our cases." Booth said.

"What does she remember of you?" asked Hodgins.

Booth exhaled, "She claims the only thing she is sure of is that she is in love with me."

Hodgins was silent. Booth and Brennan had never openly admitted this to anyone. "Did she asked who you were when she woke up?" asked Hodgins

"No, she knew I was her partner. Though, I think she meant it as in husband. I tried to tell her we were just close friends and not married, but she didn't belie-" Booth started but Angela cut him off.

"You what?" Angela asked in a stern whisper. "You know full and well you love her and she loves you studley." Angela rolled her eyes, "At least one of you remembers the important stuff in life."

"Angela I couldn't let her think we were more. She already thinks we are married and have a daughter." Booth argued.

"Gee, I can't imagine why her brain would have thought that up?" Angela said sarcastically and Hodgins chuckled, Booth shot him a glance and he stopped laughing.

Booth exhaled and looked at the two little girls playing. Then back up at Angela and Booth, "The doctor said it could take a couple of weeks for her to get her memory back. It is normal for her to be dazed or confused at first. The brain is still an intricate complex enigma to man and does what it wants. He said stories of comatose patients past could help trigger memories and that she should continue in her old routine, as it may help as well." Booth said.

"Well what are you going to do?" asked Angela

"I'm going to start at the beginning." Booth exhaled.

Angela sized him up as Hodgins eyes grew a bit, "You can't leave out the bad time either Mister. You didn't mean too, but Hannah, that whole – it was nobody's fault I'm not saying it was. But you hurt her, she needs to remember that her heart is capable of a break like that." Angela said.

"Angela, I would never use her memory lapse to my advantage. Do you really think that I would do that?" Booth defended himself.

Angela exhaled hanging her head and picking it up again, "I'm sorry, I just...She doesn't even remember Hodgins or Piper or what she does for a living." Angela said in her defense.

Booth shook his head running his hand through his hair. Angela's eyes were a bit watery, "What about the girls? What about Ash?" Angela asked, "she is going to want to visit her. Bren thinks she is her mother." Angela said.

"Bones will be okay with it. She said she can accept she is a doctor, that Ashley is not hers, that you are married, and that you work at the Jeffersonian doing facial reconstructions." Booth said leaving out the last sentence Bones had said to him.

Hodgins rubbed at his forehead, "God she doesn't even remember what she loves most." Hodgins said speaking of her job.

"Oh, she remembers." Angela said, "she remembers all too well. I just don't know how you are going to pull this off Booth." Angela said, "Hodgins is right, you are going to have to start at the beginning with Ashley being around – visiting her. Even I seeing her, it may confuse her." Angela said. "It's going to be hard."

Hodgins added quietly, "The doctor didn't guarantee that she would regain memory in two weeks."

"I'm bringing her home with Ashley and I and I will help her to remember. She helped me and Ash it's the least I can do." Booth said sternly.

"What about the lab?" Hodgins asked, "She doesn't remember her work, she won't be able to work."

Booth thought a moment, "The doctor said the best thing for her is to go back to her old routine and that stories of her old life could trigger her memory, right?" Booth asked.

Angela and Hodgins nodded yes.

"I'm bringing her to the lab, she can hang out and watch you work Ange." Booth said.

"Okay, but Booth what if Bren doesn't like anthropology anymore?" Angela asked.

Ashley tugged on Booth's pants and he looked down, "Daddy can Pipaw and me visit Auntie Bwen now?"

Booth looked to Angela and Angela answered, "One at a time?" she looked at Booth.

"Yeah, one at a time for today. Auntie Bren still needs to rest baby." Booth said and Angela agreed. Their previous conversation was put on hold.

Booth picked Ashley up and walked toward Bones' room, "Now Auntie Brennan-" but Booth stopped, he didn't know how to explain to her Brennan thought she was her daughter without doing it at the same time. So he didn't, it would all work out. He had told Bones she wasn't and she believed him. He had a hard time digesting the lack of faith Angela had in him. He could do this. He would be able to get her memory back. They would do it together, just like they always did everything.

"Auntie Bwen what?" Ash said looking at him.

"Nothing." Booth said as the automatic doors opened for them.

"Hey Bones, look who I brought to visit you." Booth said.

"Auntie Bwen!" Ash smiled, "Yous all better now? Did Daddy kiss you all better like in Sleeping Beauty?"

Brennan looked to Booth confused, both about the kiss and who Sleeping Beauty was. "Sleeping Beauty is-" Booth started.

"Can I sit on the bed next to you Auntie Bwen?" Ash asked and Brennan and Ash looked to Booth for an answer.

"Uh, yeah, just be careful of her tummy. She broke her ribs." Booth explained as he set his daughter down on the bed next to Brennan.

"I broked mine too, member? You helped me all better though and now I will help you." Ash smiled brightly at Bones then pointed at her IV in her hand. "I had one of those too." Ashley said. "Does it huwt?"

Brennan smiled at Ashley then threw a smile at Booth, "No, it doesn't. How are you Ash?"

"I'm good, I stayed at Auntie Angela's with Piper and Hodgie while you were westing." Ashley said, "How are you, feeling betteh now? When awe you coming home?"

Brennan looked to Booth again. She lived with him, but wasn't married or dating him? Hodgie must have been Angela's husband? Most likely.

"I…I'm unsure Ash, baby." Brennan smiled and looked to Booth then back into Ashley's eyes. Ashley smiled as well and held her little palm up to Brennan's cheek.

"S'kay, you come home soon? Yous hafa come to my biwfday pawty." Ash smied at Brennan assuring her.

Brennan locked eyes with Booth they shared one of those more than friends glances that she was so sure was real and deep. She looked back to Ashley addressing her, "What kind of party are you having Ash?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, a pwincess one!" Ashley smiled and Brennan reached out and tucked a strand of Ashley's hair behind her ear.

"I think a princess party is a fine choice Ash, although, you need to have a queen at your party as well as a king and of course a castle as well." Brennan explained.

Ashley thought about it, "You could be da queen and daddy could be da king and Auntie Angela and Hodgie's house is big like a castle!" Ashley said excited of the idea.

Brennan yawned and Ashley asked if she could lie down next to her. Booth started to protest, but Brennan had already made room for the pint sized princess now resting at her side, drifting off into a dream world known only to her. Booth smiled at the two people he loved most.

Brennan looked to Booth, "Why did Ashley say she wanted me to come home? Do we live together?" She saw Booth tense, "We do don't we? The three of us live together?" Brennan asked. "How long Booth?"

"Bones, it's not like that." Booth started.

"Then please explain to me what it is exactly like?" asked Brennan.

Back to the beginning, thought Booth. "Okay, but you have to let me explain, just listen. Okay?"

Brennan nodded yes and Booth began. "You were on a dig in Australia and came back to the states the same night Ashley's mom died. Her name was Hannah. Anyway, Hannah and Ashley were in a car accident, Hannah didn't make it." Booth inhaled and exhaled continuing, "But Ashley did. Angela called you and you came straight from the airport to the hospital to help out. You walked right in the room and asked to see Ashley's chart and x-ray's. You diagnosed her with some sort of intestinal perforation that the doctors missed." Booth was quiet looking deeper into Bones' blue eyes, "She probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. To get to the point when Ash came out of surgery the doctor said it would be best if I had someone to help manage her perforation."

"Me?" Brennan guessed.

"Yes, you offered to do it and we went home with you that night." Booth said and Brennan nodded her head wrapping her head around this.

"When did Hannah pass away?" Brennan asked quietly.

"It's going on five months." Booth said and Brennan nodded.

"What was I doing in Australia on a dig? Do I normally go on digs?" Brennan asked and Booth inhaled and nodded no.

"You haven't gone on any digs for about five years. Well you were gone when Ashley was two so really it's been like three years, kind of." Booth said.

"Then what made me go on this dig or digs it seems I went on two since Ashley was born?" Brennan asked, honestly curious.

Booth was quiet and nodded yes, while looking at his hands which he was rubbing together. "Yeah, one in Maluku and the other in Australia." When he looked up his eyes were red rimmed. Brennan was instantly concerned, "Booth, what's…" and then she understood the unsaid.

"I left because of you?" Brennan asked and Booth nodded yes.

"Bones, just…" Booth started.

"No, no Booth. You said you would help me remember, what happened before Maluku? What happened that caused me to leave?" Brennan asked forcefully.

"I told you I loved you, in front of the Hoover. That you had and always would be the one and that I just knew." Booth said and Brennan nodded.

"And Australia?" Brennan asked.

"When you left for Maluku I left for Afghanistan and I met someone-" Booth started.

"Hannah." Brennan said.

"You remember?" Booth asked.

"It was obvious seeing as how you said Hannah was Ashley's mom's name." Brennan said.

Booth nodded an okay, "Before Australia, before Ashley. Hannah and I broke up a few times, we took a break Bones. It was a rocky relationship, and for a while…" Booth glanced to his hands letting his voice trail off.

"For a while what Booth?"

"Daddy?" Ashley rubbed at her eyes as she stirred awake, "Auntie Bwen?" Ashley smiled glad to see her Aunt and her dad.

"Hey sweetie, did you wake up?" asked Booth.

"Obviously she did Booth, she is awake." Said Bones.

"I'm hungwy Auntie Bwen." Ashley said as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Ok, your daddy will get you something or do you want to see if Auntie Angela can bring it up to the room?" asked Brennan

"Auntie Ange and Pipah." Ashley smiled.

"Okay." Brennan smiled and Ashley lay back down her head rest in Brennan's shoulder. Booth smiled, he was frustrated that their conversation had been cut short, but knew that he would have to have some faith and patience to make it through this.

Soon Angela walked through the automatic doors. "Hey, Munk." Angela said smiling, apprehensive.

"Hi Auntie! Where are Hodgie and Pipah?" asked Ashley.

"They are waiting for us to have lunch with them munk, why don't we hurry up so we don't keep them waiting?" Angela asked hoping Ashley would go willingly and not be upset.

"I want to stay with Auntie Bwen and daddy." Ashley said.

"I know Ashley, but-"

"Ash, listen to Angela. I will see you later, okay?" Brennan said and Ashley smiled at Brennan and climbed into Angela's arms.

"Okay."

"Hey, Bren, you look good sweetie, I will come back in a bit. Just let me get this little monster fed,kay?" Angela said hesitant of Brennan's response to her.

"Angela, Ashley is not a monster. Monster's do not exist and whoever told you they did was wrong." Brennan said and Angela smiled as Ashley giggled.

"See you later sweetie." Angela said turning to leave, "I love you."

"I love you as well Angela and I love you too Ashley." Brennan said.

"Ditto!" Ashley said a large smile plastered on her face as she looked over Angela's shoulder to Brennan and her daddy blowing a kiss. Then just as soon as Angela arrived she left with Ashley. When the doors closed Brennan turned to Booth her eyes red rimmed, tears streaming down her face. Ditto…that one word brought back so many memories.

That one word made a hurricane like wind blow up in heaven, a gust of wind that made Hannah wonder if the storm was over or not. That one word put a halt to everything. Hannah heard a drop in the ocean, the crash of the sea. Memories could be inviting and frightening all at once.

Brennan looked at Booth her voice a solid slow whisper, "It was raining, and I got you a towel. You sat me on the couch and told me Hannah was pregnant. I asked if you were going to ask her to marry you like you did Rebecca, you said you didn't know. I knew, I knew you would and then you kissed me and I kissed you back. Words were lost on me that night, I pretended to be okay, but I wasn't. You left, walked out of my door…closed it." Brennan's tears were fleeting now, streaming down her face faster than she could wipe them away. She looked at Booth staring deeper into his dark orbs.

"You didn't even look back Booth, I waited for you to look back and you didn't even look back!" She cried looking into his tear filled eyes. "I know you thought it was the right thing to do Booth, but I still cared, I still care!"

"I know." Booth was crying as well. "I know Bones." The truth had reared its ugly head for all to see.

"Then why did you say we were just friends?" Brennan's heart was breaking all over again, but this time she not only had to feel it but watch her painful flashbacks as well. "Why didn't you look back?"

"If I looked back I would have never been able to leave Bones…hearing you slide down the back of your door crying, because of me? No. I couldn't take it. Do you not think I didn't cry too? By the time I made it downstairs I was a disaster. It was the worst night of my life, knowing I hurt you like that." Booth said.

"Why did you say we were just friends then? Never mind, I don't need your stupid reasons!" Bones yelled, confused, angry and upset with herself and life in general.

"Bones you thought we had a daughter together and that I was your husband. I didn't think telling you that, oh by the way, we live together and have been involved in the past was the best call at the time." Booth shot back in his defense. "I do want you to remember the past and present – reality, not you're your minds complex fantasy." Booth said.

"Well it seems to me my reality and my complex fantasies aren't that much different." Brennan said her tears starting to slow, mostly dried angry tracks on her cheeks remained.

"Exactly Bones, which is why I didn't tell you, I want you to remember reality. Do you remember who Hannah is? Do you remember Hodgins and Piper? Do you remember that life at all?" Booth asked.

"Stop yelling at me! It's not my fault I don't remember!" Brennan shouted.

Booth stood up and turned around then faced Brennan, "Damn it Bones this is hard on me too, okay? It's hard on me too."

Her big eyes stared back into his as her bottom lip trembled. She looked away breaking their stare first.

"I'm sorry Bones, I didn't mean to-" Booth started.

"Just…just leave Booth…It's what everyone always does anyway." Bones said and Booth nodded solemnly in understanding. She needed her space, so he walked out of the automatic doors in silence. Brennan watched him walk away and then the flood gates opened as tears fell like rain down her cheeks. She let herself fall back onto the hospital pillow and kicked the side panel on her bed. She cried for all that was and all that wasn't, all she remembered and all she couldn't. She cried because deep down she really wanted was him here holding her and telling her it would all be okay.

Booth walked briskly down the corridor and found the soda machine. He held it together, bought a soda and then broke. He cried kicking and hitting the machine, for yesterdays, today, Hannah, Ashley, and Bones.

Bones…he never meant to hurt her damn it! He slid down the side of the machine and sat crying his head in his hands. This was hard on him too! Who did she think he was? He didn't have all the answers! He didn't know what was best! He didn't lie, he said they were just friends, but he never lied to her! How was this any different from when she told him he needed protection from her? He wasn't perfect! He didn't know how to handle everything that was being thrown at him! Damn it Bones!

Hannah looked down through the holes in the floor of heaven. She frowned, because this wasn't how it was supposed to end. She knew Temperance wouldn't remember limbo, for not many people who are comatose and visit limbo or heaven ever remember it or the people that visited them when they were comatose. Though, she at least expected Temperance to at least remember her job and the people she worked with. Hannah had to smile at the memory her little girl had jogged with the word Temperance had taught her, ditto.

They were so far yet so close to finding their way back to one another, two ghost ships in the night. They stubbornly passed each other on the rough seas in silence lost. Their safe harbor, their anchors both absent, lost in the storm they drifted on. They were searching to find them, find their way back home to safety. A safety they found only within one another.

They all just needed to have a little Faith, to be reminded that anything was possible with a little Faith. If Ashley had jogged her memory with one word, Hannah could only imagine how much good countless stories would do her. Now if only she would let Booth tell them to her.

Sooooo what do you think? I was very tired while writing it. Thanks and hope you liked it some :) any questions just ask.


	30. Livin On A Prayer

Please…anyone, everyone. I just found out a family friend is in an actual coma. This story may be hard to write now (although I will keep on keeping on as I am now). Poor 15 year old Jules Mazzurco just lost his father in a car accident in December. Now Jules is in the hospital and this is his status.

We are waiting for his brain swelling to subside. He is now moving his fingers and toes, but they had to put him back in a coma to keep him quiet. He has a serious fracture to his clavicle and one eye is severely damaged, probably loss of vision.

When I say talking I don't mean actually words. Just small responses that don't make much sense so far. The doctors don't want him out of a coma because he's combative and will only make it worse.

So, if you could please – I'm begging – pray for Jules and his family. I would be very grateful.

Thank You,

Meagan

P.S June 6th is D-day. Let's not forget over 10k men that died for us in 1944 on this day. Say a prayer for the troops and military family, it's okay to pray for people you don't know ;)


	31. What Faith Can Do

**Thank you so much for everyone's prayers! I have great news! Jules actually walked from his bed to a chair (over five feet) yesterday morning. We are still unsure of his vision and his speech. Please keep the prayers up for continued good progress. Thank you. Oh and I do believe this is the last chapter, I made it long it's...it's own. I hope you enjoy. Listen to the song Ghost by Ingrid Michaelson on YouTube bc it will deff help you to understand the story.  
**

Ch. 31

Everybody falls sometimes  
Gotta find the strength to rise  
From the ashes  
And make a new beginning

Anyone can feel the ache  
You think it's more than you can take  
But you're stronger  
Stronger than you know

Don't you give up now  
The sun will soon be shining  
You gotta face the clouds  
To find the silver lining

_I've seen dreams that move the mountains  
Hope that doesn't ever end  
Even when the sky is falling  
I've seen miracles just happen  
Silent prayers get answered  
Broken hearts become brand new  
That's what faith can do_

It doesn't matter what you've heard  
Impossible is not a word  
It's just a reason  
For someone not to try

Everybody's scared to death  
When they decide to take that step  
Out on the water  
It'll be alright

Life is so much more  
Than what your eyes are seeing  
You will find your way  
If you keep believing  
_  
I've seen dreams that move the mountains  
Hope that doesn't ever end  
Even when the sky is falling  
I've seen miracles just happen  
Silent prayers get answered  
Broken hearts become brand new  
That's what faith can do_

Overcome the odds  
You don't have a chance  
(That's what faith can do)  
When the world says you can't  
It'll tell you that you can  
_  
I've seen dreams that move the mountains  
Hope that doesn't ever end  
Even when the sky is falling  
And I've seen miracles just happen  
Silent prayers get answered  
Broken hearts become brand new  
That's what faith can do  
That's what faith can do_

Even if you fall sometimes  
You will have the strength to rise…

What Faith Can Do By Kutless ;)

Booth's eyes were red rimmed and he wiped at his face as he sat with his back against the soda machine, his soda untouched lay beside him. No one stared, a few pitiful glances were given to him here and there, but this was the intensive care unit of the hospital. A breakdown was not something that was unexpected. Death was lurking at every corner, and almost everyone here was literally living on a prayer. People's lives were put on hold as they remained suspended in time, hanging on a moment. Will the person be okay or won't they? Will they live or will they die? Will things ever be the same again?

Booth inhaled and exhaled, he was so lost in thought and concentrating so hard on peeling the soda bottle's label off he didn't even realize that Ashley was standing right in front of him along with Angela, Piper and Hodgins.

Ashley cocked her head and bent her knees to look closely at her daddy's face, he was crying. She put her little hand to his cheek, "Daddy, don't cwy. S'kay." Booth looked past Ashley and locked eyes with Angela's worried ones. Angela looked to Hodgins as they held a silent quick conversation.

"Come on Ash, let's go Piper. Your daddy and Auntie Ange need to talk right now." Hodgins said and Ashley looked torn. She didn't want to leave her daddy in such disarray, but knew she had to obey Hodgie and not ask questions. The hospital scared the usually unruly Piper into silence and she had mellowed out dramatically ever since she saw Ashley's meltdown at her house.

"I see you latuh daddy, s'kay. Auntie Angela will make you all bettuh." Ashley said and Booth gave his little girl a weak smile and pulled her into a hug giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"See you soon princess." Booth said in a whisper as the girls left holding hands. Ashley turned her head back and looked at her daddy as they walked away; her Auntie Ange was crouching down next to him now.

Angela said nothing and just waited for Booth to talk. His voice was a whisper, "I yelled at her, I didn't mean too. I was frustrated, we got in a fight. She remembered…" Booth didn't know if Angela knew of their past, but she had too. She was Brennan's best friend.

"…remembered the night you left?" Angela offered in her own whisper. Booth looked up to her and Angela sat fully on the hospital floor her legs folded underneath her. Booth nodded and some tears escaped, he had tried his best to hold them in, but as we all know. Sometimes, your best isn't good enough.

Angela opened her arms as Booth fell into them, soaking her shoulder in tears. "Booth look at me, look at me." Angela said pulling out of his embrace and taking his face sternly in her hands. "It's going to be okay, you two are going to be okay. Shit happens and we can't control it, just remember the only thing she is sure of is that she is in love with you. Nothing else matters, do you understand me?" Angela said.

"I don't know Angela, I'm not even sure what the hell we are anymore. Before her coma we were…healing the old wounds between us. Now, the damage is just as new to her as it was the day I left. She asked me to leave her room Ange. Hell, I don't know if she even wants me to come back." Booth said, "Why would she? She just relived the night I walked away." Booth said.

"Booth, out of all the shit that is going on with Bren's memory, your past relationship, your present relationship, one thing has remained the same throughout all of it. Throughout the whole time you two have known each other. One thing has always remained the same. Through the huge change, fights, and loss- the love you have for each other remains. It is still there Booth and it may not be smooth sailing right now. Though, I have a feeling you would ride the waters out with her until you both sunk." Angela said and Booth cracked a smile through his tears.

"Thank you Angela." Booth said giving her a hug.

"Now get up and go for a walk while I go visit your other half." Angela smiled pulling Booth up.

"You are a good friend Ange." Booth said before he walked off.

"No, I'm the best and don't you forget it." Angela said and Booth looked at her and shook his head back and forth as he tried to hide his smile, unsuccessfully.

Angela inhaled and exhaled as she marched on toward Bren's room.

"Hodgie where we going?" asked Ashley holding his hand, Piper attached to Hodgins other hand.

Hodgins honestly had no clue where he was bringing the girls. The elevator, he couldn't go wrong with the elevator. They had been very patient and well behaved while waiting in ICU for hours on end. Everyone needed to escape and go for a walk including Hodgins.

"We are going to go see all the little babies that were born today." Hodgins said, because life and light was so much better than the seemingly dark deathly halls of the floor Brennan was on. One floor was filled with lots of joy. The other floor was filled with lots of heart aches, nervousness, tension and grown men having breakdowns next to soda machines were much less expected on the maternity ward.

"Babies?" Piper asked, "How many? Do we get to ride the elevator?" she asked looking up to him.

"You can even press the button." Hodgins said with a much needed smile on his face.

Brennan was lost deep in thought as she fiddled with the hospital blanket between her fingers. She didn't bother to wipe at her now red face, her eyes were so puffy she looked like she had, had an allergic reaction to something. This was not the Brennan that Angela knew.

When Brennan noticed Angela's presence, she lifted her head up to see who had walked in the door. It was then Angela noticed the dried tear tracks that ran down her face and the last couple of tears that had managed to escape were rolling down her face now. She looked worse than Booth.

"Hey." Angela said standing next to Brennan as her hands grasped the rail on Bren's bed. She didn't know why she grabbed the side rail, but she did. Maybe because it was stable – nothing seemed stable right now.

"Hey." Brennan replied in a whispered voice. It seemed if one was on this floor then whispered voices took over ones regular voice naturally. One didn't have to think to be quiet, you just were. Fear, tension, loneliness, and overwhelming thoughts and emotions do that to you.

"How are you feeling?" Angela asked.

"Fine, I just think I have a daughter whom I don't and a husband who is…" Brennan wasn't too sure what Booth and she were. She knew at one point and time they had been more. She remembered that very well. She could recite the words from the night he left her, that night was etched into her mind, heart and soul. Some things you never forget. "...Angela what are we? I know Booth is more to me than just a partner. I just…I can't explain it, I just know. I understand that sounds absurd, and…" Brennan started and Angela cut her off.

"He loves you more than you will ever know and you love him more than he will ever know. I heard you two got into a fight. You have fought before and this is just a bump in the road. Out of everything that has happened in your life Booth has been the most constant not only man, but person in it." Angela said.

"Then why didn't I tell him I loved him when he told me he loved me outside the Hoover? That I was the one and he just knew." Brennan asked, although Brennan had never told Angela of that night. Angela tried not to act surprised as not to scare her back into her cage where she hid from the world.

"Is this something you remember, like the night he left?" Angela asked carefully.

"No, Booth told me. He said it is why I went to Maluku and he went to Afghanistan." Brennan said, "He said I asked if we could still work together and he said of course. Though, why didn't I tell him I loved him as well?" Brennan asked.

"Sweetie, you never told me of that night. Although It makes a lot more sense, especially your off handed comment that you said you were the only one that was exactly where they expected to be in life. And when you told me you needed to go to Maluku because you were sick of murders and sick of worrying about Booth. You said you needed to get away from it all and get some perspective on the matter." Angela said, "You had stopped going on digs since you met Booth and I just didn't see Booth signing up to train men in Afghanistan at his age. It was short notice. He has Parker and you here, a life." Angela said.

"Who is Parker and where did I expect to be?"

"Alone. Parker is Booth's son with his ex Rebecca. He just turned fourteen and is Ashley's half brother." Said Angela.

"Oh, does Parker know me?"

"Yes and Parker loves you too Bren."

"I'm confused why would I say I was alone? I have Booth." Brennan said still thinking they were married. Then slowly realizing they weren't.

"Exactly and you always have." Angela said.

"But we aren't married. I said that because I thought we were." Brennan said and Angela walked over to the chair beside Brennan's bed and sat down taking her hand in her own.

"Sweetie, some people can be married for years and be like ghosts living in the same house, living in turmoil and only thinking they were in love when it was lust." Angela said, "You and Booth were in love and still are in love."

Brennan stared at her friend in silence a moment and locked eyes with her sighing, "I don't wish that he didn't leave me and ask Hannah to marry him because then Ashley would not exist, but I think his rational for marrying her was stupid." Brennan said and Angela nodded.

"She was pregnant with his kid. He just wanted to do the right thing, Booth is a Catholic." Angela said, "It's the Booth thing to do."

"I didn't say I didn't expect him to do it. I just think his rational on the matter is skewed and idiotic. One should not get married or try to force love just because one became pregnant or impregnated someone." Brennan stated.

"Okay, I can give you that. I'm a pretty free spirit myself-"

"Yes, I know this Angela. I didn't forget your disposition, only your work and relationship status, oh and your daughter." Brennan said and Angela nodded, she was definitely still Bren. "What is your daughter's name again?" Brennan asked.

"Piper." Angela said exhaling, "She calls you Auntie Bren."

"Is she older than Ashley?" asked Brennan and Angela's eyes lit up a bit.

"Do you remember?"

"No, you just said she calls me Auntie Bren and Ash calls me Auntie Bwen." Brennan added, "Ash has a hard time with her R's."

Angela smiled, "Yeah, Hannah had a very small lisp so maybe it was hereditary? Piper is four and Ashley is three. Their birthdays are in a few weeks. They are only a month apart, we celebrate them together. It's easier that way." Said Angela.

"Ashley told me, she said she wanted a princess party." Brennan said.

"I imagine she did. She loves princesses and Disneyland."

"Has she ever been to Disneyland?" Brennan asked.

"No."

"Oh, then how does she know she loves it?" Brennan asked.

"Because it's Disney and all kids love Disneyland, it's the happiest place on Earth." Angela said.

Brennan wrinkled her forehead, "That is an inaccurate statement. The happiest place on Earth depends on ones own tastes. Everyone can love somewhere different depending on what they like and dislike." Brennan said.

"You like Booth." Angela said getting back to that subject in one giant leap. Brennan was quiet, thoughts racing.

"Is he my happiest place on Earth?" Brennan asked.

"Him first, then the lab and your friends are probably equal and your books. You love writing. I believe strongly that Andy and Kathy are based off of you and Booth." Angela chuckled.

"Then why don't I remember the lab? I remember Andy and Kathy and all of the cases in my books. Why can't I remember? I want to remember!" Brennan slammed her head back against the pillow and her one hand down onto the bed. "I mean I know why, it's because I got in a car accident and the brain is very complex. It's still an intricate enigma to man and it does as it pleases. Though, I don't want everyone to give me those odd glances and walk on egg shells while around me. I just want everything to be better!" Brennan yelled frustrated, her yells trailing off into a defeated whisper.

"You need to talk to Booth, Bren. He knows you better than you know yourself. The man can practically finish your sentences." Angela said and Brennan looked lost in thought again as she messed with the hospital blanket.

"Did he love Hannah?" Brennan looked up to Angela, her large blue eyes pooling with water.

"He thought he did, and maybe he did, but it was only for a moment. You left the states when you found out Hannah and Booth were engaged, you couldn't stand to see him play happy family. For, even when Booth was with Hannah, he still loved you Bren. Brennan don't you see, Booth never fell out of love with you." Angela said.

"Then why is it only a dream?" Brennan asked and when Angela understood she grew wide eyed. Realizing Bren was asking why didn't she wake up with Booth as her husband and sharing a child with him?

"Because sometimes in life we are thrown curve balls and shit happens and we deal the best we can." Angela said adding, "Booth would say, it's because God is testing your Faith. You know Bren, maybe Booth is right. Ashley's middle name is-"

"Faith." Brennan said.

"Yeah."

"I don't believe in a higher power or faith." Brennan said.

"Maybe you could entertain the possibility? I'm no devoted Catholic either, but when push comes to shove and when the shit hits the fan. I know people do whatever is in their power to help the ones they love the most, even if they don't believe in it themselves." Angela said.

Brennan was quiet a moment, "Angela, did we use to go to a bar after work for celebratory drinks often?"

Angela nodded yes, "The Founding Fathers, why?"

"How do you know Hannah and Booth had a rocky go of it?" asked Brennan

"She told me, we became friends. I didn't have a ton of girl friends here and when you left and she had Ash the girls loved to play tog-"

"I get it. So, even Hannah felt Booth loved me?" Brennan asked.

"No, she didn't feel. She knew." Angela said, "I should go check on Hodgins and the girls. Do you care if Booth comes back in here? He was worried you didn't ever want him to come back." Angela asked.

"No, I mean yes. I mean tell him I'm sorry and to please come back whenever he wants. He is supposed to still explain my life to me, and tell him I said I thought he said 'that person isn't going anywhere." Brennan smiled a tiny smile that Angela didn't really understand.

"Okay, I will go get him." Angela said as she started to exit Bren's room Brennan stopped her.

"Thank you Angela. You are a great friend." Brennan said.

"No, I'm the best." Angela and Brennan smiled.

Booth was on his knees in the hospital chapel, he didn't know where else to go. "_Father, I need your help. I can't do this alone. I'm going to give all of my worries over to you, because I know you are up all night anyway and I'm just a man and can't do this on my own. Thank you for letting Bones wake up, and I thank you for keeping Ashley safe in the car accident. Tell Hannah her baby girl is happy and thriving."_

Booth inhaled and exhaled, everything was so quiet in the chapel. There was only one other person in it with him.

"_Father I know your kingdom is the most holy and that you are watching over us. So I ask of you to please Lord, let Bones remember the past and remember me. Ashley loves her as do so many of us Lord. I only ask she remembers the one thing that she woke up remembering. It may be selfish and if so I don't mean it to be, but please let her remember she loves me, because you know me better than I know myself God and you know that I love her so much Lord." _ Booth inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath, but he was breathing – they were all still breathing.

"_Lord you say that there are only three things in this world that last 'Faith, Hope and Love, love being the greatest of them all. I do not question or doubt you, although you also say the faith of a child is the greatest, and Ashley, my little Ashley Faith is filled with so much love Lord and so much Faith. Please I pray if I can only have half as much faith as Ashley. Faith that Bones and I will make it through this and that the love you allowed me to find will remain. I don't even care much about me; just let her be happy, whatever it takes. Amen."_

Booth stood exhaling, feeling lighter. For tragedy had found him as had the darkness, the storm raged angry and turbulent, but Booth knew to hold on. Everything was falling apart, but his arms could hold him together. Storms came, yes they did, but storms also passed. All in time, all in time…

Angela had no clue where Booth was so she called him as she wandered hospital corridors.

"Booth."

"Where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you." Angela said almost accusingly.

"I'm almost to Brennan's room. Where are you?"

"What? I was just there. I'm in the cafeteria waiting on Hodgins and the girls. Where have you been?" Angela asked.

"Chapel." Said Booth.

"Ah." Angela smiled.

"Why?"

"You never told me that you told Bren you loved her outside the Hoover. When was that?" Angela asked.

Booth sighed walking past the waiting room and down the corridor to Brennan's room. "Sweets told us one of us had to break the stale mate and that it had to be me. He said that I was the gambler and so I pushed her Angela. It wasn't long before you left for Paris." Booth said.

"Damn Sweets!" Angela said.

"She rejected me. She was scared."

"I figured she would be scared, it's Bren." Angela said

"Yeah, she said I needed protection from her."

"Huh?" Angela asked.

"I know."

Okay, well anyway. She told me to tell you that you can come back whenever you want, besides she thought you said, 'that person isn't going anywhere?'" Angela said and Booth stopped walking.

"I don't know what that last part meant, I'm guessing you do? She was asking about the Founding Fathers beforehand." Angela added.

"Thanks Ange talk to you later I'm at her room. Bye." Booth said quickly and hung up on Angela who mumbled yeah your welcome into a dead ring tone as she waited alone in the cafeteria for Hodgins and the girls.

Booth put a bit of pep in his step as he made his way to Brennan's room. Did she really remember the night she asked, 'how do you know if you love someone?' and he told her, 'there are a lot of people you love in this world, but only one you love the most.' She then went on to ask 'what if you missed your chance with that person.' He replied, 'that person isn't going anywhere.' Could she really have remembered?

He walked through the automatic doors to her room and she looked to him locking eyes with him instantly, "I feel I owe you an apology Booth." Brennan said.

"You mean you're sorry?" Booth half asked, half stated.

"That is what I just said Booth." Brennan looked at him like he had two heads.

"Of course it is." Booth said.

"Yes that's right it is." Said Brennan. "Of course, wait, of course what?"

"What were we talking about?" Booth asked, well some things never changed as he tried to remember what the hell they had started talking about before they started bickering.

"I was informing you that I felt the need to apologize and then you asked if I was apologizing. Which I replied I just had and then you apparently became lost in our conversation and forgot what we were speaking of." Brennan stated. "I'm the one with the head injury Booth you should not have trouble following conversations. Maybe you should speak with doctor Hendrickson."

"Yeah, No. I mean, Bones why did you tell Angela to tell me that you thought I said that person wasn't going anywhere?" Booth asked curious, rubbing his forehead from he and Bones' banter. He walked over and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Because Angela told me who you were to me. I was right, but I have a feeling I usually am." Brennan said.

"What? What are you talking about Bones?" asked Booth.

"She said we are more than partners. That you do love me more than partners and still do, and I love you. I remember at the Founding Fathers you told me there is only one person you loved the most. I asked you what if you missed your chance with that person. You told me that person wasn't going anywhere. You never did go anywhere either, Hannah just became pregnant. You left physically, but in essence you didn't. So, I left too. I left you, but Angela said while I left the states I never left your heart." Brennan said, "Which means I'm right, again."

"Really Bones, this boils down to who is right and who is wrong?" Booth asked.

"Well I said I would prove to you that we are more than just partners. I don't really like to fail and if I'm one of the top anthropologists in my field, I imagine I haven't done much of it in my life." Brennan stated matter of factly.

"Are you sure of that Dr. Brennan?" asked Booth as he looked into the most startling blue eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm not sure of much of anything right now Booth, but I'm sure of you." Said Brennan.

"I don't know what to say to that Bones." Booth said not use to her openness with her emotions.

"It's okay, I didn't know what to say when you told me I didn't have a daughter and we weren't married." Brennan smiled. "I was quite stunned. It seems nothing is as it appears, nothing is how I remember. Though, in a sense, nothing has changed at all." Brennan said.

"What do you mean Bones?" Booth asked, becasue clearly things had changed drastically.

"In reality, we are not married and I do not have a child with you. Though, from what I have gathered, we are partners and in love as well. Partners which have shared an intimate past, and were working to overcome and renew our present relationship status before my coma and now, again today." Brennan said.

"Bones…"

"I'm not finished Booth."

"Okay." Booth held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Supposedly I'm a doctor of anthropology and one of the best in my field." Brennan sighed and Booth inhaled. "I don't know much about anthropology, but my best friend who claims to be just a friend calls me Bones. That is odd Booth. Though, I trust you, I don't know why…" she looked up locking eyes with Booth, "but I trust you with my life." Brennan whispered the last half. "I may not have a daughter, but I have a God daughter who seemingly trusts me enough to fall asleep next to me and tells me she loves me when she leaves my side." Brennan smiled sadly.

"She loves you Bones, very much. More than either one of us will ever know." Booth said and Brennan smiled.

"You really believe that?" Brennan asked with large little girl eyes.

"Of course, she adores you. When she found out you were in the hospital she had a meltdown. She cried and it took Angela hours to calm her down." Booth said.

Brennan frowned and looked to her hands, "Poor Ashley. I don't like that she had to go through that." Brennan said looking up to Booth. Booth only smiled sadly, Bones was thinking not of herself, but someone else. Just one reason he loved her.

"Bones, Angela is correct. I do love you, and you never did leave my heart. Though, Hannah's death was hard on me. I told you that it was too soon when you told me that you still cared before you left the Jeffersonian the night you got in the crash. You basically told me you never stopped loving me, you were just afraid to use the word love." Booth said, "You said that you still cared, you never stopped caring. Bones I still care, I was just as scared as you. Though, I've realized life is too short and the gamble-"

"You should not gamble Booth." Brennan blurted out.

Booth looked at her odd, "You remember I had gambling problems."

"Obviously. I didn't forget everything Booth." Brennan said.

"Good." Booth didn't really know what else to say.

"You were saying you still cared and that you told me it was too soon the night I got in the crash at the-"

"You are right and so is Angela, I love you." Booth said.

Brennan smiled, "You should know to listen to me by now, although I wouldn't believe everything Angela says. She has some eccentric beliefs." Brennan smirked at him and reached for his hand.

"Do you remember the night we met?" Booth asked.

"I remember I slapped you and that you were a pompous ignoramus of a man." Brennan said scrunching her face in thought.

"That's it seriously? That is all you remember!" Booth asked his face had fallen.

"Oh! I remember looking back at you, through a window. I think it was a taxi window. You were standing in the middle of the road in the rain. You looked very let down." Brennan said.

"Yeah...a taxi window that narrows it down. Which time?" Booth mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"Nothing."

"No, you said something Booth. Now please tell me."

Booth sighed, "I said a taxi window that narrows it down. I was just being sarcastic Bones." Booth said.

"I don't know what you mean." Brennan said.

"You left me standing in the middle of the road a lot more than one time while you left in a taxi and I begged you not to go." Booth said and Brennan understood.

"Booth?"

"Yes Bones?"

"Right now, let's not tell our sad stories, okay?" Brennan asked.

Booth nodded, "Okay, okay."

"Something else happened that night I left you standing in the rain, didn't it?" Brennan asked hesitant, quiet.

"Can I show you something? You have to trust me." Booth asked.

"I already told you I trust you with my life Booth." Brennan said, "It doesn't make sense, but I do." Brennan said and Booth looked deeper into her eyes which sparkled in his. He was drowning, but the good kind of drowning, the type where he fell into her eyes – a hopeless fool in love. As long as she looked at him she held him under, his breathing hitched and heart picked up.

Before she could realize what was happening his lips were on hers, tasting, exploring and she could feel him holding back the desire as not to spook her. Though, she couldn't hold it back, the only thing she was sure of since the moment she woke had just proved true. She begged for entrance into his mouth and he allowed it. As their mouths opened wider and the kiss deepened each time they reconnected, he somehow managed to run his fingers through her hair. So much pent up emotion was inside of him, that he had to remind himself to be careful with her, as she was so fragile right now.

It was hard because every fiber in his body wanted to join her on the bed and undress her and make love to her. The last time he had kissed her was the night he walked away. And now, she was here kissing him, drowning him in her love. It had to be a dream, but this was reality, she was right, love remained the same.

Their lips met again and again, but Brennan managed to whisper, "Is…this…" their lips met again, "what…" and again, "you…" and again, "show me?" she exhaled the last two words into his mouth shakily.

"Mmmhhmm." Was all Booth said.

"Mmmmmm." Brennan responded, she may have not remembered their relationship and she may have not remembered her job, or her friends. Though, she did remember that this man, Booth loved her and she loved him. Also, he was a good kisser – thank God.

Booth pulled away, only to open his eyes to Brennan's still closed ones. Her arms reached out for him, while her eyes remained closed. He leaned his head into her hands. She opened her eyes and smiled, but her face quickly turned contorted and fell along with the tears down her cheeks.

"Bones, Bones…what's wrong? It's okay. It's just me." Booth said and Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her toward him.

"Booth don't ever leave me again."Brennan said in a hitched breath.

Booth looked into her eyes as if….no. "Of course, I'm here Bones. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"Promise me." Brennan pleaded.

"I promise Bones, I promise." Booth said a bit alarmed at Brennan's show of emotion. Brennan held him tightly as he eventually let his head rest on her chest, broken ribs and all. She wanted him there. It hurt less with him there, close to her heart. Because some things never change and true love never dies.

Hodgins was holding one girl on one hip and the other on his other hip. They seemed so heavy as the three of them had been staring through the window at the newborns for a while now. He didn't know how Angela had carried Piper around like a potato sack for so long, no wonder she hit so hard.

"Hodgie, what are the babies named?" Ashley wondered of the five babies they were looking at.

Hodgins looked over the babies names, "Well that one in the blue over there is called Gabe, and that is Jewels, that one is Milagros, that is Hope and that is Faith. The last three are all brothers and sisters, they are triplets."

Hodgins smiled at the last three names. "Faith just like mine!" Ashley yelled smiling proudly.

Piper laughed, "Faith is a good name, but Milagros is funny daddy. What does Milagros mean?"

Hodgins smiled amused at the girls and the simple yet, profound names. "It means miracle in Spanish." Said Hodgins.

Piper smiled, "Hope, and Milagros are good names too."

"Yeah, they are." Ashley agreed.

"Uh-huh, you have a triplet middle name." Piper laughed as Hodgins phone rang. He saw it was Angela and put the girls down to answer it. As he spoke with Angela the girls carried on their conversation.

"We should tell my daddy we found a Faith like me, Hope and a Milagros miracle baby when we get back, because they are triplet babies. That's neat." Ashley said.

"Yeah!" Piper agreed and Hodgins hung up the phone.

"Come on girls time to go." Hodgins said and the two waved goodbye to the babies as they skipped happily toward the elevator.

In three small plastic boxes Hope lay now stable and strong, Faith slept soundly a light in her eyes that shone on everything she looked at and a Miracle that was long overdue smiled a gummy bright smile at the staff even though a newborn shouldn't be able to smile yet, Milagros was smiling.

In one ICU room a different type of Faith, Hope and Miracle lay. Brennan drifted off to sleep as Booth drifted off on her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair without even knowing she was doing it. She exhaled content and satisfied. She liked them like this, just two people – two hearts who had found their way back to one another.

So much had changed, but really, not one damn thing had changed. Brennan thought as she kissed his crown, her sleepy Booth. "I told you I was right." Brennan whispered with a smile as she let a tear slip out of her eye and down her cheek.

* * *

Morgan took out the diary she had kept since her husband James had been admitted six weeks ago to the ICU ward and induced into a coma and began to write. I met a little girl today. I'm doing better now, so is James. He woke up this morning and he even walked from his bed to my chair. I admit I felt so very alone here while James was comatose, my family is not in this country but overseas.

I spoke with my sister and I told her I felt more helpless than anything and worried of course. There was a tension filled silence on the line, and it was hard to hear her sometimes as we both were using Magic Jacks. Finally, she said, 'we can only wait and have faith the big man upstairs will give us a miracle.' I was tired and mumbled a mmhhmm as I sat in my chair, half asleep with a knot the size of Texas in my stomach.

Today, I learned while storms come, they pass too. The sky falls, as meteors enter the atmosphere, breaking into balls of flame hurdling toward the earth, and beautifully broken we wish on these meteors calling them stars. We, hope that this star will grant our wish true. Yet, nothing happens, so we go on waiting for the next shooting star. Hoping for a miracle, that seems to cease to exist we begin to believe our wish was stupid. Why were we wishing on stars? That is for children.

Then a child came along today, she smiled and I asked her what her name was. "My name is Ashley Faith Booth, what is your name?"

"Morgan." I said and smiled half-heartedly back at her. Then I noticed she was alone. "Ashley where is your mommy?"

"She is an angel in heaven wif my auntie Bwen's mommy, dem is both angels." She smiled and I don't know why but I smiled and my eyes became glossy.

"Where is your daddy?" I wondered.

"Wif my auntie Bwen, she just waked up and that's good." She smiled and told me her mommy is an angel in heaven. A child no older than three just did this.

My stomach ached and I felt so alone, but at least my husband was here with me and not injured in another country. I had my sister not far away as well. James' odds' for waking up were not so grand. Matter of fact the doctors said he didn't have the best odds for a lot of things.

"Ms. Morgan, why are you sad? Is your mommy in heaven too? That's a good place for her better down dew." Ashley asked and I smiled.

"No. My husband is in a coma, and he hasn't woke up yet." I said.

"My auntie Bwen just woked up fwom a coma. You just hafa kiss'em. Then they is all bettuh, like that." Ashley smiled clapping her hands together, I smiled too.

"Ok." I said.

"I not jokin. You just hafa kiss'em bettuh and it's easy then they will wake up." Ashley said and I longed to have the faith of a child back, if only to have an ounce of her faith. Then maybe James would wake up.

I sighed, "Who is watching-"

"Ashley, there you are, Jeez child. If I lose you Angela, Brennan and Booth will all see who can kill me quickest. Now let's go missy." Hodgins said to Ashley who had stopped to talk to Morgan outside of the elevator.

Ashley turned around and waved to Morgan, "Bye Ms. Morgan."

"Bye Ashley Faith." I said and now I smile as I watch you sleep. Sleep without tubes in your brain to reduce the swelling, but removed. No more inhalator. You were just resting, just sleeping. Everyone was amazed that you came around so quickly. Then you took a step this morning, doctors were calling it a miracle.

Though, I thought of the little girl named Ashley Faith. I had marched to the chapel after speaking with her and got to my knees. There was only one other man in tears in the chapel with me. It was so quiet, and new to me…I didn't really go to church. Though, I didn't care I would try anything if it meant James would be okay. The whole speaking to God thing was new, and different to me. I said I wasn't the best in the prayer department, but prayed he would hear me anyway.

After leaving the chapel I went back to the ICU I saw the man in the chapel heading into what I presumed was his loved ones room as I walked the corridors to yours. Standing in front of you I inhaled leaned over and kissed your forehead as I whispered everything I felt to you. As I kissed you I had the strength of Ashley Faith's beliefs and I let tears fall onto your forehead as I kissed you all better. You woke up the next morning. The doctors called it a miracle, I knew it had to do with faith.

* * *

Hodgins, Angela, Piper and Ashley were on their way to Bren's room. Angela started in the door and sighed smiling as she looked at Booth's tear stained face asleep on Brennan's chest. Brennan's face was tear stained as well and she was sleeping her arm rest lazily over Booth's neck. They looked so peaceful.

Ashley squeezed by Hodgins and Angela and looked at her Daddy and Auntie, "They bettuh wake up before my pawty because then who will be the king and queen?" Ashley huffed and turned around and exited the room to find Piper singing, "This little light of mine I'm gonna wet it shine…" as she left.

Angela stare at Hodgins and Hodgins only stare back and shrugged, "A little Ashley in all, eh?" Hodgins chuckled of the little singing blonde's choice of song.

Angela smiled, "I will take the faith that kid has any day." Said Angela with a smile.

Hannah looked down through the holes in the floor of heaven and smiled at her singing princess. Yes, Ashley had enough Faith, enough light to help everyone through this. She was glad Seeley was back where he belonged, with Temperance. It's almost funny how the story unfolds sometimes, who knew? As Brennan's mother watched over her daughter. Hannah sat next to her and watched over her own.

"…wet it shine wet it shine wet it shine wet it shine…" sang Ashley and Piper as they held hands and skipped around in a circle, "…evewywhare I go I'm gonna wet it shine, wet it shine…oh down the woad, I'm gonna wet it shine…wet it shine, wet it shine, wet it shine…." Sang the two girls in the waiting room as troubled adults threw glances at the little children. Soon small smiles crept onto a room full of tired sad faces, and hopeless faces.

"…wet it shine, wet it shine, wet it shine…" Piper and Ash sang quietly as they spun around holding hands in the waiting room.

* * *

**The End **or should it be? Idk I will contemplate it. I really hope it ended okay, and you guys enjoyed it. Meg


	32. Hey Mama

So, holy moly me oh my I've returned...

She don't know what she wants to be  
With all the pictures in the magazines  
Holding hands when she's mad at me  
'cause she don't wanna go, don't wanna go

I met her at anthropology….  
Purple boots and her golden dreams  
Standing there like a Tennessee queen  
Singing don't look at me, don't look at me…

Singing oh oh  
won't you help me sing this song  
Singing ee ee ee  
She don't ever want to go to sleep

Singing hey mama, don't want no drama  
Just a kiss before I leave  
Hey lady, don't say maybe  
You're the one that I can believe

Hey lover, don't want no other  
finger for my ring

Hey mama, hey hey mama  
Hey mama, hey hey mama  
Hey mama, hey hey mama  
Hey mama, hey hey mama

Oh oh  
Ooh oh oh oh  
Ooh oh oh oh

I can see it in her Cherokee eyes  
Those baby browns and the golden thighs  
What you doing for the rest of your life?  
Cause you don't want, don't wanna go

Singing oh oh  
won't you help me sing this song  
Singing ee ee ee  
She playing like a mystery

Singing hey mama, don't want no drama  
Just a kiss before I leave  
Hey lady, don't say maybe  
You're the one that I can believe

Hey lover, don't want no other  
finger for my ring….

Hey mama, hey hey mama  
Hey mama, hey hey mama  
Hey mama, hey hey mama  
Hey mama, hey hey mama

Oh oh  
Ooh oh oh oh  
Ooh oh oh oh

Couldn't be more opposite….  
I'm hard to please and you're hard to get….  
You're Mississippi and I'm Oregon  
You're sun tanned and I'm porcelain skinned.

Singing hey mama, don't want no drama  
Just a kiss before I leave  
Hey lady, don't say maybe  
You're the one that I can believe

Hey lover, don't want no other  
finger for my ring

Hey mama, hey hey mama  
Hey mama, hey hey mama  
Hey mama, hey hey mama  
Hey mama, hey hey mama

Oh oh  
Ooh oh oh oh  
Ooh oh oh oh

* * *

Brennan and Booth sat on the bench by the reflecting pool while they watched the girls.

"They got so big so fast Bones." Said Booth

"Children tend to do that Booth. Though, I agree. It does seem like they were both still running around the lab with Hodgins' stink bugs yesterday." Brennan said.

Booth turned to eye her, "Bones they still run around with Hodgins stink bugs."

She returned his mischievous glare with a matching glint in her eyes and scooted closer to him. His arm around her she placed a kiss on his lips and rested her forehead to his. He smiled falling into her deep blue eyes.

Ashley looked at the little girl with sparkling eyes walking along the edge of the reflecting pool. Ashley's hand was in the little girls so she didn't slip and fall.

"Ash! Ash! Look at me!" Ash smiled as the little one turned and caught her eye. Sticking her free hand straight out to balance herself. Ashley noticed the light she knew so well looking back at her through those pristine blue orbs. Christine had Brennan's eyes all the way.

Ashley smiled, "I'm watching Chrissy."

Ash couldn't help but smile as Chrissy smiled their dad's smile back at her. "Mommy are you watching?" Christine looked up toward her parent's awaiting a response. "Can you see me?"

Booth and Brennan smiled still lost in each others conversation and life itself. "Wow. Good job Chrissy! We're watching!" Brennan yelled. A few minutes passed and Brennan looked to the reflecting pool and back to Booth with a furrowed brow.

"What are you thinking about Bones?" Booth wondered.

"Did you see what she did?" Brennan asked.

"I think she was walking on the edge of the reflecting pool." Booth said.

"Piper did that when she was six and fell in." Brennan said.

"No, Piper jumped in and Angela had to practically go in after her to get her out of the pool. She had to make her stop chasing the geese." Booth reminded her.

Brennan smiled, "Yes, I remember that was quite amusing."

"It still is." Booth said and Brennan smiled looking at the girls.

They were five years apart. Brennan found out she was pregnant with Christine when Ashley was five. After Brennan got out of the hospital Booth and Ashley remained living with Brennan. Brennan went to Ashley and Piper's fourth and fifth two in one princess birthday parties. She went everywhere with Booth and Ashley.

Angela said they were a family without realizing it. Just as Bren and Booth had been a couple without a sexual relationship. Brennan stated they had always been a family and there were all different kinds of families. Angela just rolled her eyes. Now that Ashley was ten and Brennan had not only adopted her, but gave her a half sister as well. Brennan understood what Angela had meant.

Booth claimed he moved in with Brennan because he was going to help her to remember her old life. He needed his partner back. Booth didn't sleep in the guest bedroom with Ashley, but for two months until he and Brennan realized they were the ones that should be sharing the bed. They still had a lot to work through, it was a long road. The currents never stopped moving. Everything Brennan knew had crashed into the sea and been lost. Though, she managed to find her way back to shore, back to him but she always had. Though, she hadn't managed to remember her work or the team. It hurt her too. A wound she only let Booth see.

The waters were still uncharted but she did start to gain her memory back. It was always strange random things that would trigger certain memories.

Everyone had thought the smell of the lab would do wonders for her. It did nothing. Though, Booth brought her to the lab everyday, never giving up. She still couldn't remember ever having known Sweets, Ms. Wick, Hannah's face or the rest of the team. It was strange and hard on Brennan she remembered when Ash was still at the Jeffersonian daycare she would hole up in her office or wander the Jeffersonian corridors counting the hours until Ashley got out of daycare and she could hold something familiar again. To speak to Ashley who she remembered everything about, felt...Ash had become Brennan's world.

Once while Brennan was wondering the Jeffersonian corridors she bumped into an older man.

"_Oh, sorry…I just." Brennan started._

"_It's okay Dr. Brennan." Micha said._

"_I take it we know each other from before my accident?" asked Brennan_

"_Yes, indeed we do. My name is Micha. I was a security guard here up until a few years ago." Micha said._

"_Oh…" Brennan didn't understand why she would be friends with a security guard. "Why were we friends? You are not a coworker of mine."_

_Micha laughed, "Nope, I'm just your everyday miracle worker." _

"_I don't understand." Brennan said shifting her weight._

"_It's okay, some things one has to find out for themselves. No one can tell them, they just have to see that one day the world will turn right side up. It will all work out."_

_Brennan smiled, "No Micha you are wrong. Three days. It takes three days for the world to turn right side up." Brennan's eyes actually lit up a bit as she hugged Micha. _

"_I remember you were here that night. I stayed here all night." Brennan said._

"_You did." Micha agreed._

"_Thank you Micha." Brennan said._

_Micha winked and walked away as the Eames case flooded her mind. _

Once Brennan, Angela, Piper and Ashley were at the mall together, they were shopping for school clothes for Ashley and Piper. Christine was asleep in the stroller and Brennan was ready for shopping to be over with. She was almost excited that Angela was starting to look drained as well.

Brennan heard giggles coming from the center of the store and walked over to see Piper and Ashley in hysterics. Angela looked to Brennan and nodded her head back and forth shrugging her shoulders.

"_Auntie Brennan we are so cool." Piper said as she turned to Ashley giggling and said "Sweetie those sunglasses are soooo you!" The girls were seven and eight then._

"_Mom, look at me!" Ashley said to Brennan as she struck a pose hand on her face mimicking Piper's many poses. _

_Brennan only stared at the tiny carbon copy of what she suddenly remembered as Hannah. Ashley was smiling sticking her tongue out and laughing wearing shades similar to a pair Brennan once remembered giving to her mother. She could see Hannah as clear as yesterday lying in the hospital suggesting Brennan give her, her sunglasses as a traditional gift._

_Angela walked up and glanced at her friend. "Bren?"_

"_Mom? Are you looking?" said the little girl with blonde hair halfway down her back._

"_Oh, yes… I see Ashley." Brennan exhaled, "They look great on you." _

"_No mom they are too big. These don't fit us right they are for big people silly." Ash said in return._

"_Oh, yes of course." Brennan said and Angela eyed her._

"_Well I want big people glasses! Mom movies stars have big sunglasses why can't I?" Piper whined._

_As they drove home Ashley and Piper entertaining the quiet yet awake Chrissy. Angela had to know._

"_Bren, what were you thinking of when Ash and Piper were trying on sunglasses? And don't say it was nothing, because I know it was something." Angela said._

_Brennan inhaled, "I gave Hannah my sunglasses once." _

_Angela was quiet knowing her sentence didn't require a response. _

"_It was when she was in the hospital. Booth was so worried. I can see her now, I remember what she looked like, how she use to sound, and small traits of hers I can now correlate as Hannah's when I see Ash do some of them." Brennan exhaled. _

_The road was quiet just the hum of the tires on the pavement. "Ash has her nose, eyes and cheek bones."_

_Angela smiled a sad smile and nodded._

_Brennan went on, "She has Booth's smile." Brennan laughed, "She acts so much like Booth." She continued to laugh louder and then started to get a bit misty eyed giggling and smiling through the gloss in her eyes. _

"_They are so silly Angela, the two of them. I swear I hardly understand what they are saying sometimes. Did you know she told Parker she wanted to play ice hockey when she got big enough? Booth will either love the idea or hate it." _

_Angela nodded no._

"_What is so funny?" Piper wanted to know._

"_It's…it's…nothing. Just a funny memory Piper." Brennan said and Angela smiled._

_Piper went back to entertaining Christine with Ash and giggling their selves as they told her a princess story. _

That day Hannah had looked down through the holes in heaven and smiled. Making Brennan her child's Godmother was the best choice she had ever made. For even when Hannah was alive she sensed that Brennan would look after any of Booth's children as her own. She was wonderful with Parker and young Michael even if she was unsure of herself with children, they loved her.

"Come on girls time to go home!" Booth stood from the bench near the reflecting pool as did Brennan.

Chrissy jumped down holding onto Ashley's hand. Once on the ground she let go of her hand and ran toward her parents. Ashley walked behind her.

"Daddy!" Booth knelt down to his knees arms open ready for the catch then he grabbed her and lifted her up in the air spinning her in a circle.

Ashley meandered up next to Brennan and looked up to who she now called mom. She slid her arm around Brennan's waist and Brennan put her arm around Ashley's shoulder. Ashley buried her cold nose deeper into Brennan's side.

Brennan looked up at Chrissy her long loose wavy brunette hair bounced all over as Booth ran around with her on his shoulders. She looked down to Ash her long blonde hair still in the two French braids Brennan had done up this morning, and smiled.

"Mom?" Ash asked and Brennan looked down to the ten year old. Booth was right, they grew up so damn fast.

"Yes Ashley?"

"I love you." Ash said with a sleight smile.

Brennan smiled a barely there smile and kissed the top of Ashley's head. "I love you too baby."

Booth drove his girls home, home not to a house. Their own home one where they could begin their new life together as a family. They had bought what they referred to as their mighty hut while Brennan was pregnant with Christine.

_Booth remembered how they had come to the conclusion it was finally time to start looking for a house. Ashley was five going on eighteen and Brennan was very pregnant. Brennan was sitting on the couch, Ash on the floor and Booth next to Brennan all of them eating Mac N Cheese. _

"_Daddy?"_

"_What Ash?" Booth answered._

"_Why do you still have our old house when we all live in this house?" Booth looked to Brennan and Brennan stared back wondering the same._

"_Mommy, why?" Ash asked Brennan when Booth didn't answer in time._

"_I don't know why your father still owns his old apartment when we reside at my place." Brennan said._

"_I think we should get a bigger house and sell both places." Ash said with a cheeky smile full of Mac n Cheese._

_Brennan looked to Booth. "She has a good point Booth. We will need an extra bedroom for when Christine comes and a guest bedroom as well." _

"_So we need a four room house?" Booth asked._

_Brennan and Ashley glanced at each other and then both nodded yes._

"_I guess we should start looking." _

"_Not now. Tomorrow Booth I'm too tired to look now and most realtors' offices are closed at this hour." Brennan said and Ash smiled excited with the idea. _

"_Right, what was I thinking Bones."_

"_Clearly you weren't." Brennan said as she sat her bowl on the coffee table and snuggled into Booth's side._

"_Clearly Bones." Booth smiled kissing her temple chastely as Ashley jumped up on the couch with her mom and dad._

Soon Booth was putting Christine to bed. Brennan knocked on Ash's bedroom door.

"Come in." Ash called.

"Hey." Brennan smiled warmly at her. Ash was sitting on her bed taking her braids out. Brennan sat down next to her and automatically took over the task. Ash scooted down to sit on the floor so Brennan could take the braids out easier.

Ashley was quiet which wasn't unusual. The little girl had always taken a back seat to Piper growing up. Brennan thought Ash had grown up to have what Booth would call a bit of an old soul.

"Did you like my biological mom?" Ashley asked suddenly. Brennan paused unbraiding Ash's hair for a second and then kept on.

"Yes." _She just didn't like the fact she had come into her partner's life and taken away the man she loved. Though, that was all in the past and everything worked out okay in the end. Well to an extent. Hannah had died. Brennan wondered if the only way to happiness was through sadness. _

Ashley nodded and then turned to look up at Brennan. "I don't…I don't really remember her. Is that a bad thing? Am I bad person for forgetting her?" Ash's eyes were glossy and Brennan wished Booth was here. She stopped braiding and cajoled Ash to sit next to her on the bed.

"Come here baby. You are not a bad person." Brennan said as Ash held back tears. Her eyes were red rimmed.

"But aren't you supposed to remember your mother? You remember your mom and she died." Ash argued.

"I was fifteen when my mother disappeared from my life for good. You were only three. That is a big age difference Ash." Brennan rationalized.

Ash tried to reason, "But you remember. I know I look like her and I see her in a picture." Ash pointed to the picture she kept on her dresser of Hannah holding her around three years. Ash was smiling at her and Hannah was looking at her.

"I mean see the picture, but I don't know that time. I don't remember it." Ash said shrugging her shoulders. Brennan knew how she felt. Booth had showed her countless pictures of the team and her out at the Founding Fathers or some other venture. Though, it did no good.

"It's okay Ash, I still have never remembered the first time I met Cam, Sweets or anyone else on the team except Angela. Sometimes things happen, Ash and there is nothing we can do to change them. Nothing but move on with our lives the only way we know how. Everyone moves on in their own way." Brennan smiled remembering the speech Booth had given to her years ago.

"So, don't ever be sorry you don't remember Ashley because you are a good person and the brain is still a complex enigma to us. It's not your fault your hippocampus grew at the rate it was suppose to and did not file those long term memories away. You were young and motor skills and speech were much more important to your brain at that point in your life." Brennan said and Ash nodded a small yes.

They sat quiet for a bit until Ashley spoke, "She used to buckle me in the swing at the park and push me with dad." Brennan smiled a sad smile hugging her little girl close and nodding yes. Ashley now knew the park was where Hannah had been bringing her to meet Booth when the fatal crash took place.

Ashley sniffled and swallowed the lump in her throat feeling silly for showing emotion. She was a bit like Brennan that way.

"I have to get in the shower and go to bed. I have school tomorrow." Ash said ready to be alone.

"I know, I'm almost finished taking this one out." Brennan said and Ashley waited impatiently.

"There I'm finished." Brennan said rising from the bed. Giving Ash one last hug, "Night Ash."

"Night mom." Ash said and walked into her bathroom as Brennan walked out of her door.

Brennan smiled when she saw Booth in bed watching television. Booth noticed her and turned the t.v off. Brennan slid in on her side of the bed.

"Booth, you do realize to receive a penalty for an overdue book you actually have to check one out." Brennan said a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Didn't I tell you about this really cool book I found Bones?" Booth said and Brennan furrowed her brows now interested.

"No, where did you find it?"

"A museum." Booth said honestly.

"Really? Where?"

"Anthropology."

"Why? You don't like anthropology. And I already told you a book is not going to help me remember my old work Booth." Brennan argued.

"The book is great Bones. I only had to check her out once and I knew it was for me." Booth said.

"You said you hate anthropology. How could it be for you?" Brennan argued.

"That's true, but I love Bonesology." Booth smiled and rolled over to kiss Brennan on the mouth.

"Booooth." Brennan whined just getting it. He only chuckled at her.

She tossed the covers up and stood, "I need a shower." She started to walk off toward the shower and then stopped turning, "Well? Are you going to tell me about this amazing book which you claim to have found in a museum? I imagine it is overdue."

Booth hopped out of bed quickly and followed her. "Oh, it definitely is."

* * *

So, should we see more of Brennan getting her memory back? How is little sissy Chrissy? Will she ever regain her memory of the team...So many questions. Me oh my. I like this song ...I met her at anthropology...singing hey mama...hey mama don't want no drama just a kiss before I leave... ;) Geez...if you like it lmk if you hate it and I need to reread and rethink before I post tell me! Thanks you guys are awesome!


End file.
